La forma más pura de un ser humano
by Soushi-chan
Summary: De wattpad para el mundo, si chicos soy la misma Soushi-chan25, para que no piensen que esta wea es un plagio y para los que conoces mi historia por primera vez, les doy una calurosa bienvenida.Historia llena de dramas, ciencia ficción y sobretodo mi ship favorita SansxFrisk. Se que no a todos les agrada dicha pareja, pero en gustos se rompen géneros así que bienvenidos sean!
1. Demihumanos:origen raíz

En la antigüedad, los humanos eran seres débiles, se ocultaban de todo lo que les atemorizara.

Sólo conocían el concepto del miedo. La naturaleza hacía de las suyas contra ésta en su entonces ¨pobre especie¨

Conforme pasaban los siglos, la humanidad adquiría conocimientos, empezó a dejar el temor y a ser más y más curiosos. La edad media fue la cúspide del saber al darse cuenta que podían disponer de la naturaleza y su poder.

Cientos de hechiceros, con sus conocimientos sobre la manipulación de la naturaleza y por tanto de las especies, jugó a ser Dios, formando a lo que se conocen como ¨Demihumanos¨; seres que adquirieron poder que sobrepasaba a las mismas especies que se encontraban en la tierra misma, inclusive a la humanidad...

Al enterarse de esto, los reinos de distintas partes del mundo temían a estos Demihumanos, pues al ser demasiado poderosos, pensaron que eliminarían a la humanidad, lo que provocó la faustosa guerra de "Los humanos contra los Monstruos"

La humanidad,por mayoría obtuvo la victoria, obligando a los hechiceros que antes apoyaban a los Demihumanos, encerrarlos para siempre en el subsuelo del monte Ebbot.

Cientos de años después...eh bueno ustedes conocen el resto...

Un pequeño humano nos liberó del subsuelo, sin embargo nunca nos percatamos de lo que nos sucedería una vez saliéramos a la superficie. Alphys tenía sus sospechas pues antes había investigado nuestras raíces y ciertamente nosotros los monstruos teníamos una especie en común, los Demihumanos...

 **Laboratorio de Hotland...**

-Emm...e-esto les sonará muy extraño, pero siglos atrás, mucho antes de que todos nosotros existiéramos, f-fuimos algo similar a los humanos-comentaba Alphys mientras conectaba un proyector-

-Que es lo que escucho?! FUIMOS PARTE DE LOS HUMANOS ALGUNA VEZ?!- gritaba sorprendida Undyne, mientras golpeaba la pared en la que se encontraba recargada-

-WOWIE!...Eso no lo esperaba, hermano, tu lo sabías?-me preguntaba Papyrus-

-Amm yo...-demonios que le respondo?!-

-Pe-permitanme explicarles con la presentación

"Proyecto de investigación #1-0-5 A51..."

=="Unos siglos más tarde, después de la gran guerra, los demihumanos, al ser encerrados en un lugar donde podrían estar expuestos al peligro se adaptaron de manera inmediata, volviendo a su " estado más puro"

Nosotros, al haber nacido originalmente de la especie humana, heredamos varios de sus rasgos, entre ellos: la Determinación, pero en cantidades mínimas...lo que nos volvió uno con la naturaleza y transformarnos en lo que recientemente somos en la actualidad: la forma más pura de la humanidad, su instinto de supervivencia"==

Las luces se encendieron al terminar la presentación, la voz del presentador me era conocida, pero no recuerdo de dónde. Luego de recoger el proyector, Undyne y Papyrus salieron un momento del laboratorio, dejándonos a mi y a Alphys platicar esto a solas...

-Me quieres explicar porqué mi hermano tenía que ver esto?!- le comenté un tanto molesto, no quería que mi pequeño hermano tuviera cientos de preguntas de su propia existencia-

-LO-Lo siento Sans! Pero es mi deber como cie-científica Real hacerle saber a cada especie de sus orígenes una vez comencemos a subir a la superficie...

-ESO LO SÉ CLARAMENTE! No entiendo como es que te tomas ese rol de la "gran-diosa" de las subespecies!-bad pun...no lo pude evitar-

-Lo siento, el rey fue claro, todas las especies deben pasar a tu laboratorio y conocer su origen antes de pasar por el umbral y volver nuevamente a la superficie...


	2. ¿Cuando volverás?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45fbe8be8e18a7be9d4157d55e443371"La conversación concluyó, aún seguía molesto, pues esto tendría que explicárselo detalladamente a mi querido hermano, pero soy demasiado flojo como para hacerlo en este momento así que esperé hasta volver a nuestro hogar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45b30885a3faea65111f4b17121c1153"Si, a pesar de que muchos de los nuestros habían tomado la decisión de ir hacia la superficie sin importar de su nueva transformación, nosotros aún habitamos en Snowdin. Mi hermano me ha preguntado la razón por la cual aún no subimos, además de otras cosas.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dd7f61450a55e193889f0928173edff"-Sans? Que hay del humano...quiero decir, Frisk, has sabido de ella?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8c9c17b7f49ac4c9741eb9c6ce505ce"-Mmm, en realidad yo...no he hablado con ella desde que la barrera fue destruida.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6ea69898ac8ae45f44c2a52d8943e4e"-QUE?! Cómo es posible? Se supone que todos somos amigos, deberíamos hablar de nuestros problemas y resolver puzzles a más no poder, así nuestros corazones se sentiran felices siempre!- me preguntaba y comentaba de manera super heroica, así es el Gran Papyrus-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30ffa45d4aa1158ca899c452da6cdd0b"Sin embargo el no sabe lo que ha ocurrido con Frisk desde que la barrera fue destruida. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, se encaró con la encarnación de la maldad misma: Chara, el primer humano en caer al subsuelo, las razones las desconocí hasta que Alphys había comentado de la subespecie demihumana; no sólo estaba la barrera mágica que nos separaba de la civilización, por encima de ésta se encontraba otra, era la que nos volvió a nuestro instinto primario de supervivencia, la cual era resguardada por Chara. Ni siquiera el mismo rey Asgore tenía idea de su existencia...aún así, teniendo todo en su contra; el humano, que nos salvó de vivir para siempre en el subsuelo fue capáz de romperla, poniendo en completo riesgo su propia vida.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c2649a4d2df992a47e21bce0dd26451"-Escucha Papyrus...Frisk, bueno ella ya no...- oh no, por qué estoy hipando, ella no está-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56ef3906ec11de5f2562eb17c2650c2f"-Hermano no llores, yo sé que Frisk no está molesta contigo, eso tenlo por seguro!- me decía con entera seguridad mi querido hermano-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cb7cd65afb050fd7cf04b722b6cbb3b"-Je je jeh, gracias bro, eres el mejor...bueno será mejor que empecemos a empacar- le contesté mientras tomaba una botella de ketchup del refrigerador-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c89389c06f286280dc342d88290d16ee"-Empacar?! Finalmente subiremos a la superficie?!- me preguntaba entusiasmado mi hermano-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c5d1ce125cf8b81b45591c7839ded6f"-Yup, el rey Asgore fue claro cuando pidió que cada monstruo del subsuelo desalojara y comenzara a ir a la superficie en un periodo de 15 días...'Hueso' quiero suponer/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b47288b8ce2981901974fd5c83424592"-OH! Está bien, en ese caso...espera dijis...como sea, empezaré a empacar mis figurines-DIGO mis modelos a escala de estrategias de puzzles- lo dijo titubeando mientras se echaba a correr a su habitación-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0db91b6e8b877912af1a40fb25fe515a"En fin se han de preguntar que fue de nuestra pequeña salvadora, bueno a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y de finalmente romper la última barrera, ella cayó profundamente en un sueño, llevándose consigo el L.O.V.E que Chara había contenido en los últimos años;absorviendola en su alma llena de determinación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ad7d473c5ecf087a58daf33faa0860b"Y así pasaron 3 años, luego de que finalmente atravesáramos la barrera aún no estoy acostumbrado a mi lado demihumano o mejor dicho humano?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2bbc4c5cd936fbce869d8829edd386c"*Es un hermoso día allá afuera.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1dabde386154ad586770bb41bdf5a95"*Los pájaron cantan/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="750333cc2bcdcb6be3cf88967e70b989"*Las flores florecen/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad1f5e65eea71f8248bf483736f87fcb"*En días como estos, bellezas como tu...deberían despertar de su gran sueño.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	3. Sueño suspendido

Ha transcurrido un tiempo...3 años para ser preciso. Tras un último vistazo a nuestro mundo en el subsuelo, abandonamos lo que nos difenrenciaba de los humanos, para volver a nuestro estado original: Los demihumanos.

Así pues luego de pasar la barrera mi hermano y yo estabamos algo abrumados por nuestra versión "humanizada", ambos tenemos cabello...Heh, finalmente el sueño de Papyrus de ir en su auto con la brisa golpeando su cabello se hará realidad jejeje...

-( Cada día que te veo, creces un poco más, tu belleza se ha hecho notar no sólo por mi, todos los habitantes a lo que una vez ayudaste han estado aquí mismo, tomando tu mano )...

Algunas ocasiones estoy acompañado de Papyrus, el siempre te cuenta como luce el exterior a pesar de que tu provienes de el, pero admitámoslo nadie le puede negar algo a esa cara de ternura.

Todo en este mundo es una maravilla, las flores tan variadas y de aromas diferentes. Es algo que sólo había forma de ver en los libros de la biblioteca en Snowdin. En cambio aquí, hay cientos de lugares repletos de información, Alphys estaba más que maravillada al encontrar otras fuentes de dónde investigar más acerca de nuestros orígenes. Aún hay mucho que investigar, hay muchas preguntas que no hemos podido responder. Muchas cosas por percibir y muchos sentimientos que entender...Pero había un pequeño problema...

-HERMANO! ES MI TURNO DE VISITAR A FRISK!-me comentaba con bastante entusiamo mi pequeño hermano

-Heh, no te preocupes si la encuentras 'dormida' por escuchar mi charla-

-NO ES GRACIOSO! SANS!

-S-Sans! al fin te encuentro-Era Alphys que por su tono sonaba algo preocupada-

-Que sucede Al?

-...Finalmente encontré a los humanos, pero...será mejor que vengas conmigo solo por ahora...

Que curioso, sabes? a pesar de haber vuelto a la superficie para correlacionarnos nuevamente con la humanidad que tanto nos despreció, nos topamos con un muro repleto de nuevas incógnitas...

=Laboratorio de exterior, parte baja del Monte Ebbot=

-(Qué es todo esto?!) Alphys, podrías explicarme que es lo que sucede?

-Nosotros también queremos saberlo Dra Alphys-Era Toriel y Asgore, ambos con un semblante de preocupación, algo no estaba bien y si mi lado científico está en lo correcto, era algo bastante malo.

Las cámaras estaban distribuidas estratégicamente en los alrededores del pueblo mas cercano del monte,cientos de personas, sentadas, caminando alegremente, con una diferencia, todos y cada uno de ellos eran cubiertos tenía un especie de visor, al querer interactuar con ellos, simplemente éramos ignorados...

-QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDES CON LOS HUMANOS NGAAAAAG!-decía furiosa Undyne que intentaba sacar hacer reaccionar a un humano sacudiéndolo de hombros-

-Un humano,trajiste un humano a nuestro territorio?- comentaba un tanto molesto el rey Asgore, sin embargo Alphys ni se inmutó.

-Y han intentado quitarles los visores?- preguntaba lo obvio pero era necesario-

-Es precisamente que pedí que vinieras, necesitaré de tu magia por si algo sale mal-me decía metódica Alphys.

-Estás diciéndome que...?!

-Si, en caso de que la situación se considere hostil, tendrás que matarlo...

El brillo en mi ojo se hizo notar por todos, pues la poca luz que emanaba el laboratorio exterior no era el mejor. Matar a un humano?! en serio Alphys en que demonios estás pensando?

-No...no puedo hacerlo-dije desviando la mirada al suelo-

-PORQUE?! ES SÓLO UN HUMANO!-me decía molesta Undyne

-ACASO PIENSAS LO MISMO DE FRISK?!-mi límite se quebrantó, estaba por atacar a la ex-lider de la guardia real con uno de mis blasters hasta que...

-UN HUMANO?!...WOOWIE, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE MIRO A OTRO DIFERENTE DE FRISK!

Hermano, a veces tu inocencia es demasiada para éste mundo...


	4. La Determinada y el Doctor

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="250e677cbba5c249f53b5aedcd054c84"Sumida en el vacío, sin poder ver los rayos de luz de los cuarzos en Waterfall, los copos de nieve de Snowdin o la calidez de Hotland... en algún lugar lejos de todo y de todos...nadie vendría a salvarla de este lugar tan oscuro, ni siquiera Sans.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c4b94f86c544461a47807522067f2763"=================Hola======================/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1607fde75934bf7936d2e26253c51bb"-(Aún hay alguien que necesite de mi acaso?)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1d58aa8c3d35756cc6715a174d781b5"A pesar de encontrarse sumida en la oscuridad, alguien la nombra, no conocía la voz, esta sonaba distorsionada, como si alguien le hubiese metido un rallador de queso a la garganta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38e13055019cd2dc8bfc8990c0a7905c"-...! (eh?, no puedo hablar?!, porque no se escucha mi voz?)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="adbdad3ac3c97175acc627b92eaf8b74"==========Yo puedo escucharte bien===========/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca7a8100475fdcd9b779e9a09358bbbe"De nuevo la misma voz, era como si alguien más estuviera acompañándola dentro de ese lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1b22dbb5355d26a59dcf33fb46ea874"-...(Me puedes decir dónde me encuentro?)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="460f07579ebc35afe83f5fab5ff87f3f"Pero no hubo respuesta, en cambio una figura que aparentaba ser humana se acercaba, su rostro resquebrajado, lucía como si fuese a llorar...o a gritar,al acercarse un poco más pudo notar que era una máscara, con un tono un tanto preocupado se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5f3eb88381ba2c154a0138e36b972e7"-Tu no deberías estar aquí, es como una zanja en los puntos de guardado pequeña joven-le comentaba sereno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d608327f452518b07b2a14fb22ed5882"-...(Eso...cómo es que conoces los puntos de guardado señor...)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da4bf45137e2a2e167a9d24d05409b92"-Oh! que descortés de mi parte yo soy W.D Gaster, creador del núcleo que maneja toda la energía del subsuelo-le decía un tanto entusiasmado mientras le ofrecía su mano para saludar-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10a3fddfecae24fbdff693fe74ad8b2a"-...(sus manos! Se encuentra bien?)-preguntó curiosa-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a37dd89d561249f9c5bfc4c7a626cfcc"Sus manos tenían unas enormes cicatrices que parecían no lucir muy sanas, se miraban frescas,encarnadas,el por pena las metió a los bolsos de su larga gabardina negra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="351d89788cb2fc585b53827638a277eb"-Ah...eso, te lo contaré después pequeña.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d81453b51a39da3d55eaf9e2fe83359f"-...(OH lo siento, mi nombre es Frisk Dreemurr...)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27070387c0df746b530b0d61b5e6eb24"-Una Dreemurr?...Cielos pequeña, no entiendo la razón por la que estés aquí, este lugar es muy peligroso para un humano, si tan sólo mi hijo mayor estuviera aqui-comenta para sí-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="956456401a8ae941e822eff8d160250b"-...(Usted tiene hijos? señor Gaster?)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a68ff0afa953164ec4c24b5c3e1579a"-Así es...2 para ser precisos, ambos son la única familia que tengo o...tenía.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f0277762a7cbc4faf1817ad36e9bdb0"De repente su ánimo decayó, sólo seguía murmurando en una idioma que ella no comprendía, fue cuando empezó a entender, el motivo de su estadía en este sitio cuando comprendió algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20f165258834131344135e123a1e56ff"-(ESPERE!...US-Usted fue el creador del núcleo y no la Dra Alphys?!)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcad74fcec1b599e2b119e6216dea4bc"-Emm, si, te lo mencioné...además, cómo es posible que la Dra Alphys no haya hecho mención de mi? Acaso es que...nadie me recuerda? Ni siquiera Sans o Papyrus?.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e04466da0897a8c6865d7265e2f80f9b"-...!(Los conoce?! ellos son 2 de mis grandes amigos!)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c28fb4bc6602fcd1c495467fd970a86"-Los conoces?...Mmm, pequeña cuéntame algo... han encontrado la manera de destruir la barrera?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d79dd5be333949c24913dd837fe4434b"Frisk estaba determinada en contar al Dr Gaster sobre su travesía en el subsuelo ,para finalmente llegar a la parte más dura para ella, el sacrificio por la libertad de sus amigos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14f22e9eb572f60cc0739265860defed"-Ya veo, esa joven que ,fue la 1er humana en caer en el subsuelo, recuerdo que en ese entonces yo estaba en la fase 1 de la etapa del núcleo por lo cual no supe de su muerte hasta meses después, luego de dar mi reporte trimestral al rey Asgore...Se lo que se siente... el perder a la familia. Sin embargo con lo que me contaste me queda claro que sus ansias de venganza tomaron forma física, cierto?- preguntaba análitico el viejo científico/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f240475881d14511cb5c5558d75b2a10"-( Así es señor Gaster...pero no fue su forma física lo que me mandó a este mundo...había otra barrera..) -comentaba cabizbaja la castaña con un dejo de preocupación-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b39db71334dccfedc188fd1baa95cb08"-Qué es lo que dices pequeña?! Pero eso quiere decir que!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b763a4e3b4bc3c1f0093944127957690"-( No! no tiene porqué preocuparse, todos ellos se encuentran a salvo, hasta dónde mis memorias alcanzan ellos no han cruzado el exterior )/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92e342f370b9e85e85d6360cdf95e8e5"No muy convencida de sus palabras, la joven, que estando en el abismo de la oscuridad no está lo suficientemente segura si debía continuar hablando con aquel señor llamado tanto, en el plano real, su cuerpo yacía inmóvil recostado en una enorme cama, rodeada de máquinas que detectaban sus signos vitales./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99b786cf6ccb0cc9f574711548cb62f2"Su madre adoptiva, la demihumana Toriel, entraba con cautela a la habitación, imaginando que so hacia el mínimo ruido, despertaría a su pequeña princesa; cerca de la cama se encontraba una mesita con una lámpara, donde descansaba un gran libro, en su portada estaba el título "cuentos fantásticos", la demihumana hojeo el libro hasta que finalmente encontró una buena lectura que relatarle a su pequeña niña.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="523374247f3edd2be6beabb7c84fa636""En una época en la que aún nosotros los demihumanos éramos libres de andar por ahí, existió un reino, en el cual celebraban el nacimiento de su pequeña princesa, la cual nombraron Aurora.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e97ae694051c837db3332a73298802d0"Todas las especies, humanos y demihumanos fueron invitados al enorme castillo, entre ellas 3 hadas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d63583ea4b17f20c2bfcaf320cba0fc1"Una de ellas le otorgó el don de ser amada por casa uno de sus súbditos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6df93d46310ec9587cb2291cfd781e8"La siguiente le otorgó el don de la sabiduría/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba666fe13745cb5cac5daee7ebf97dab".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e895ba619ceb77214ae7e090635f0b1"Cuando finalmente la última hada estaba por otorgarle el último don, de las sombras del reino apareció un ser maligno, repudiado por demihumanos y humanos por igual, pues al haber desafiado a su creador, esta fue enviada al exilio, guardándose para sí las enormes ganas de vengarse...Y qué mejor manera que lanzarle un hechizo a la pequeña princesa.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc3eb83f120dd9ebeea77d8b864ccc0d""En la cúspide de tu juventud, un enorme poder caerá sobre tí...y morirás sin haber amado nunca..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07e0d9357caeeb447407753cb207d9ee"Y así como apareció, se fue, dejando anonadados a los presentes, la pequeña bebé comenzó a llorar, mientras los guardias del reino buscaban sin cesar el paradero de esa hechicera, la hada...que aún no daba su regalo procedió a decir.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="244d98840533422077480cf61a792123"" Mi pequeña, el hechizo he de disminuir, tu no morirás, a cambió del enorme poder que te será correspondido, cederás a los brazos de Morfeo, el rey de los sueños..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6deb1f8f69cc24716f0471a5059bb9d6"Esas palabras salían con un dejo de tristeza de la demihumana jefe Toriel, mientras removía los cabellos de su pequeña "bella durmiente"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb923ffd10eeeeba01c6b7c86303cbb3"-Mi niña, espero que donde sea que tu mente se encuentre, sabes que puedes pedir nuestra ayuda, todos estamos aquí esperando tu regreso...asi que...po-por favor...vuelve...vuelve.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdbeffd75040a9658f0caf81a9310c22"Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos,los secó con la manga de su vestido y procedió a salir de la habitación, aún le parecía demasiado increíble la idea de que su pequeña haya tenido que sacrificar su vida para salvarlos de una eternidad en el subsuelo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="645a3bfd033814fbbeb96618b9bfa88d"-Tori? Sucede algo?- era Sans, que casualmente se dirigía a la habitación de Frisk por enésima vez-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dafd70692ed7fa6d3c7db872237fe8d"-Oh! Sans..no es nada, es sólo que...-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="200b6a265b4f676f9e7c85f17e6a3cbe"No pudo contener sus lágrimas un momento más y se echó a correr, Sans quedó un tanto alarmado, pero él sabe más que nadie que era mejor dejarla sola un momento; en tanto, se giró pues notó que la puerta de la habitación de Frisk seguía abierta.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56161af087714f795bf726993371670e"-Hola Frisk,sabes estaba por contarte un buen chiste peeero veo que aún sigues dormida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35f9351e92b9a2d92cd03e683cfe5317"Procedió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama mientras contemplaba el enorme libro que había olvidado Toriel, estaba abierto justo en el cuento que le leía a su pequeña hasta hace unos momentos. Sans curioso leyó la línea del hechizo de la última hada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="518966dbe7de90178125081e72f34b25"-" Mi pequeña, el hechizo he de disminuir, tu no morirás, a cambió del enorme poder que te será correspondido, cederás a los brazos de Morfeo, el rey de los sueños..."...Sabías que Morfeo al escuchar esas palabras quedó maravillado ante tanta belleza a su disposición? Cuando el hechizo se cumplió y la pobre chica cayó dormida estando en su edad adulta, éste quiso hacerla suya, tomar todo de ella y nunca dejarla ir?...Yo, no quiero dejarte ir Frisk, espero que cuando despiertes sepas lo mucho que yo he.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a68b42490fe224f00a56ac7392c3141"Al pausar esas palabras, Sans tomó la mano descubierta de la joven castaña,acercó sus pálidos labios y la besó, tras esa acción hubo una reacción por parte de la castaña,tanto en el plano real como el mental./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c38f1f296a9524224c59c8dbae64509b"-(Mi...mi mano,pude sentir que alguien tocó mi mano señor Gaster!)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac439aa05d3a22e167b28d61e95a3fd2"-Eso sólo puede significar una cosa..probablemente hay manera de volver al plano real/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed5f894ae7c2fdbb6d3b9db09f51b113"Escuchar esas palabras llenas de esperanza, llenan a Frisk de determinación... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	5. Más preguntas que respuestas

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85cc0f3a0987b4f6fe9384327d38f3ef"**Esta parte de la historia ocurre momentos antes del capítulo anterior**/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="387b061f05667ff0e64099bb24f503e5"La humanidad a veces puede llegar a ser un gran libros que datan información sobre sus orígenes hasta la actualidad son increíblemente temas tan complicados como la anatomía del ser humano, análisis psicológicos desde varios puntos de vista, hasta temas tan mundanos como el esoterismo; eso y muchas cosas más fueron las que tuve que investigar a profundidad para conseguir entender un poco lo que son los humanos...y lo que somos nosotros como demihumanos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2b2f5d8e676e6476053ae01cad8af30"Pero no encontré nada que me diera la respuesta a la situación visores les cubrían de una realidad que quizás quieren ignorar o tal vez algo más.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a96d8ad4a24858df8a07be46cec68b8e"-Alphys...saca a mi hermano de este lugar, el no debe ver esto-le dije mientras el brillo de mi ojo aparecía-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c378ad18148b7cc99fb13835c4e3fec0"-QUÉ? PORQUÉ, QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE CON EL HUMANO SANS?-preguntaba preocupado mi hermano, mientras Alphys intentaba empujarlo a la salida-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c198491c2e36e35ae162d28df5dd2775"-No es nada Papyrus...e-es que está, ENFERMO!...SI, está enfermo y tu hermano lo va a tratar-le decía Alphys, aunque no muy convencida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbc8516f74eff19e2a824acb97a1d3a7"-Papyrus, quieres acompañarme a regar las flores doradas que tengo plantadas en el patio?- era el rey Asgore,que amablemente salió junto con Papyrus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2df58b360dd762eee3ba8b1f914eb9d1"-Continúa Sans,iré a la habitación de Frisk, no estoy segura de soportar si llegase a pasar lo peor-decía Toriel,que jugó con su largo cabello albino un tanto nerviosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d6d003d6f4212226ff913ac9914b497"-Está bien,iré cuando esto termine...Alphys,cierra la puerta y asegúrate de que estemos protegidos de un posible ataque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c59f1f44b99c4660ed5fcdbe3e2d1816"Hay ocasiones en que las preguntas más sencillas, son las más complicadas en responder, pues lo que tratábamos de resolver era el motivo por el cual toda la humanidad llevaba dichos visores y que propósito cumplían para que estos nunca los retiraran de sus rostros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39571905c4eb41d52cf13a782a87426e"-Puerta asegurada, Sans que es lo que piensas hacer con el humano? el análisis encéfalocraneal indica que muy posiblemente sufra de un traumatismo si lo llegásemos a quitar-decía Al de manera analítica/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f4bb5b5a119dde5ba034223ccb75e31"-Lo que significa que,puede quedar en estado vegetativo o incluso... R.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f49c5f9e597b1025ae9ebafbfdbbe70"Al decir esas simples palabras, del visor se activó una luz roja, el humano ignoraba completamente lo que sucedía o la causa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6fc160d446bf97be2aae959416566e7"-Que es lo que...? No...n-no p-puede s-ser/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3c2a58549bb3a48d69562c068cb96b4"-CHARA?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b00373a68c0eadb728990f3e67634c6"De esa brillante luz roja, poco a poco tomó la forma de quien hace 3 años habíamos dado por muerta, así es...el ángel de la muerte había vuelto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a0b6b3fac2d2dfd85fd1dc3197a7279"-Vaya vaya, el saco de huesos..no...ya no eres un simple monstruo,Sans el demihumano...pfff suena ridículo! JAJAJAJJA-reía como maníaca al terminar esa oración/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a449579bc1b498830939a1264e9131ab"-Heh,tu eres como los residuos nucleares, S- estaba por lanzarme al ataque cuando Alphys me detuvo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8dd4db1d6792fce2785011b138b2ccf"-Sans...tra-tranquilízate,a-analiza la situación y no caigas en provocaciones! Tu crees que siga viva después de tanto tiempo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9db68e979cc18facd21f967ad937c755"Al tenía razón,incluso en la situación tan adversa por la que estábamos atravesando,nunca flaqueó,sin duda es la mejor científica real que haya tenido el rey Asgore. Era obvio que ese ser maligno me estaba provocando,debía de calmarme,estaba en lo cierto, cómo era posible que siga existiendo después de tanto tiempo? Necesitaba respuestas y Chara era la única que podría dármelas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e050a92fb19298f0264ea5cbb2848a5b"-Y bien? No pensabas atacarme hace un momento?-me decía desafiante Chara/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c30bd443adfa30122d56779991e5e99e"-Si lo hiciera, dañaría al humano del que seguramente estás tomando de su energía vital, cierto? Y no creo que te convenga que te ataque, sabes que soy "un hueso duro de roer"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c61ca0a715325533cc7ee1e27bff5044"-SUFICIENTE DE TUS CHISTES!...Bien,entonces si no me piensas atacar...que es lo que quieres?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88264422150badcae3b4343c37d5bb1f"-Respuestas...dame una jodida razón para no tomar la vida de éste humano y explícame la razón de esos visores.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3095ec704989191c437e4473a3585bb0"-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH...Pobre pobre Sans,cómo es posible que siendo el hijo de la mente maestra detrás del núcleo seas tan idiota./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3aed029eda9a91f1e5db8661639ccd84"-Ya basta! No tienes manera de como librarte de nosotros a menos que nos des una respuesta!-Alphys en ocasiones puede dar algo de miedo,pues en su mano poseía un control con el poder de no sólo eliminar a Chara, si no a nosotros también./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d61def8e513101c8d06fe052dc215eaa"-Oh vaya, hasta tú que eras una reptil inútil llegaste hasta aquí? Está bien...les contaré todo lo que sé/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87024eb8a8fd53f20120960a0d300ed9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hace 16 años/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="984cd80364cb6a1215330f43e8b28a38""La humanidad, aquellos seres débiles hechos de sólo temor y prejuicios sin fin había llegado a un punto de satisfacción en todos los sentidos que ya no les llenaba,entonces hicieron algo que se consideraba olvidado,que es lo que te mueve día a día...exacto.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f00523988272e913508b61c71986160d" N/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab6b8f5ae6b52ca0814a268a351ff451"Pero que es la determinación,una emoción, cierto?...La humanidad puede nombrar cualquier cosa con lo primero que les pase por la cabeza,mascotas, a sus hijos, plantas e incluso...armas. Así es, los humanos capaces de crear tecnología de punta para satisfacer sus necesidades, no conformes con su vida monótona provocaron lo que sólo se podía datar en libros de ciencia ficción,una guerra contra sus propias creaciones...la determinación en la que tanto confiaban se le fue de las manos,provocando su casi extinción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02156662bc9a176d4564b4c52d1e4a72"Las mentes más brillantes juntaron ideas para darle fin a un posible apocalípsis...y que mejor manera que jugando a ser dios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45696bb0c29f4670aabedc98fd42f256"Fue entonces que nací,un aberrante ser cuyo propósito sería detener a la tecnología que estaba por extinguir a la con ese único propósito,no tenía nociones de lo que es la felicidad ni mucho menos,lo que es una familia..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d945ce1725f081b35d16d2411f4dcd2"-Y ahora que estamos aquí,uno contra el otro te preguntarás...Chara tiene sentimientos? Acaso ella fue un lindo ser humano alguna vez?-sus preguntas sonaban con entero sarcasmo pero seguí escuchando/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d9ed44122bf351d994819e7fceb4f48"-Noup, en realidad me hiciste pensar aún mucho más preguntas...lo que me quieres decir con esto es que...en realidad tu no eras un humano?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ddf7d8928273db16dfb0147ca56210d"-Tch tch tch...no exactamente,si lo soy o mejor dicho lo fui, hasta que tu adorada Frisk se interpuso...Bueno mi tiempo se acabó, es hora de volver../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dd232707bb6c0ca8d81f84cbc90de9b"-(¿Volver?)...Oye esper-!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2513918b530cfe3e2b04ffd55a85b881"Inmediatamente la enorme luz roja que le daba forma desapareció; en todo ese tiempo Alphys no había dicho palabra alguna, se acercó rápidamente a checar lo signos vitales del humano, sin embargo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="672a62022c7a2d4bdc430c1cf41a2afb"-Sans.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83afa59e1b5d92372bc53c90bd9030ca"-El de verdad le robó el alma,cierto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="683b6259eaecefcc15a06bec079deb49"-TRAE RÁPIDO ES DESFRIBILADOR!-dijo Al en un grito que resonó en toda la habitación./p 


	6. Decisiones

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db2796b32a1f2b1229728f8a7f2813a1"Hola gentecilla que sigue mi fic, se que no es mucha pero meh xD .Hago uso de esta partecita antes de darles el capítulo titulado Decisiones como lo ven acá arriba para aclarar ciertos cabos sueltos que he estado omitiendo y justamente hasta hoy se me ocurrió hablar de ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6d825dbcf6e755dd1d6a96e5fd6a027"1. No se si lo han notado pero los capítulos en su mayoría son narrados por Sans o en ocasiones por mi, para no cometer el errorsote de poner quien narra traté de que luciera un poco más natural la narrativa,para así no hacer intervenciones innecesarias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78b04e87395ba4a72a416a28ed3d72c1"2 La trama: Si bien en un principio la historia en sí la estaba basando en una ruta post-genocida normal, tomando referencias de otros fics para no perder el hilo, hasta el momento me di cuenta que esto está en torno a un apocalípsis tecnológico. Cabe señalar que en ningún momento basé los visores con los modelos 3d que están saliendo últimamente para uso personal, de hecho el concepto fue sacado del vídeo de una canción que me gusta mucho y que también, casualmente queda con el núcleo de la trama de la historia xD,pero aquí quiero aclarar algo, el vídeo por si solo, sin la letra ni nada es el concepto apocalíptico de la historia; en cuanto se refiere a la letra bueno, si quieren ver y escuchar la canción su nombre es Monster del grupo Starset./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c73a0b18229fea5b597553a52ecc990d"Y finalmente, se que esto hará ver tonto el punto 1 con respecto a la narrativa pero si, a partir de este capítulo haré el uso de agregar una separación cuando hablen o Sans o Frisk o yo debido a que empezaré a extender un poco la explicación de muchas cosas como por ejemplo, la razón del porqué Chara aparece de manera holográfica en los visores :V./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a113ee42b0ccea7fe4da639496bb8d46"Bueno eso es todo ahora queda poner el capítulo, espero les guste/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0dc4fdd53985cdd0418f84d91a88fa0"================================================================================br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a08d51e541da1ea1ac7d277945f153dd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Desiciones/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1af93d815fe03d19aa1277188aa3629c"-Que es lo que más deseas con cada fibra de tu cuerpo Frisk?...Sabes que ambas somos iguales,ambas provenimos del mismo lugar que nos acabó desechando igual que la basura, sólo por considerarnos ineficientes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03750c781fba979b2bdd08eed6ca0bd7"-De nada te servirá convencerme Chara! tu misma nos condenaste en el momento en que consideraste destruir a los monstruos y a los humanos...¡Lo sabes bien!...¡Nunca hemos sido algo que se pueda considerar humano!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1dcdd89b01de5e7663155afaee9a000"Esas y muchas palabras, llenaban a Frisk de algo que no era meramente determinació frío e intentaba mover su cuerpo, pero era imposible,aquel ser que consideraba alguien importante en su vida,la había traicionado. Peleó con ella incontables veces..tantos reseteos la tenían harta, no encontraba la manera de detenerla hasta que,finalmente.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f7070bbce04e74ce38e7871dcb582cd"-Me rindo, tu ganas Chara, te ofrezco mi alma en bandeja de plata/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24a06648e4311dee5a86c9be98de8ee4"-Que pretendes Frisk? Acaso crees que me compadeceré de ti y te dejaré ir tan fácilmente?! HA!...Debes estar muy desesperada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b80ba1abcfc7781c602f1184eb30d07d"-No es eso, es solo que,me harté de ir a tu contra...y es mejor seguirte a ti, que vivir lo que me queda de vida en un eterno bucle.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="babea4ac7f99cd42779b1928fe58b075"Era fantástico como su rostro no mostraba su completa mentira, que aunque odiara hacer esa clase de bajeses, no pudo encontrar mejor manera para que su enemiga bajase la guardia, así pues, Chara descendió, pues ésta se encontraba suspendida en el aire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a761db4ae2210c316e3f064a309879f2"-Ya veo..debo aclararte que ya no volverás a aparecer al inicio de las cuerpo,tu voluntad serán completamente mi-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb14f491191f300d936c3efeb753c6a2"Antes de que terminara dicha oración,Frisk aprovechó que esta se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para jalarla lo más que pudo, su alma brilló como nunca y un color carmesí las bañó a ambas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48ad5dd37f6f0eb3acd8ec9602b9a800"-PERO QUE HACES?!-preguntaba colérica Chara que intentaba safarse del brazo de Frisk/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94566dd951290146eb4d3a592fa11095"-Si lo único que quieres es darme todo el L.O.V.E que tienes en tí,ES LO QUE TOMARÉ!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fe114c0c3a0b7446b0a69e9918ae1c2"=============================================================================/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fb9e10b99de99fda1fc23948fedf497"Ese momento marcó un antes...y un después para los humanos y los demihumanos. El Dr Gaster, había escuchado cada palabra no emitida de la compañera de largas pestañas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="566028b3e4a417200ac7853e4ea7657d"-Bueno...Frisk, eso me demuestra el gran ser humano que eres, toda mi investigación acerca de los humanos dió una gran giro con lo que me has relatado-decía Gaster mirando a la nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfb6c6b47a25769cb537dd7a20d75b2d"-(ACASO NO LO COMPRENDE? DR Gaster, nunca he sido un humano! Al menos no uno verdadero, al igual que Chara fui creada por lo humanos con un propósito!)-decía mientras su respiración se entrecortaba,unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0b8160902d3a9a9fe99fe1a2bf196bb"-Eso...lo sé,no eres una humana...eres mucho mejor que eso, tu has superado a la especie que te creó-comentaba decidido el DR mientras ofrecía su mano para levantarse-Eres el siguiente eslabón en la cadena evolutiva./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9274633adcce6fcf468fad774cb13581"-Heh...ah!?-exclamó extrañada la joven castaña/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db0210950042c4972fac679f99ad7991"-Oh wow,a fin se escucha tu voz.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1941b399dd1385729da34dc1f465ef12"Finalmente aquel par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero no por impotencia, sentía que sus pecados se desprendían de ella,aquello obtuvo reacción en el plano cuantas palabras salieron en hilo de sus labios.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4971bca9aa4fd2f2fb1db397f6d71d1a"-S..an..s/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3bf288391bc90e50af0e60be6149a0c"Sin embargo no había quien las escuchara.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87d4ae0bd32782157a20d574682fe230"***********************************************************************************************/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6207f7108e9aa8de49fc29fb118fd4c"POV Sans/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f3d207e83012fc9ec428ac660c34e25"Luego de la sorpresa de que Chara seguía existiendo,tuvimos que lanzar nuestras teorías a la basura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3400a94a9ece380c88eb83edcb9cfb47"-SAAAAAAAAANNNNNSSSS!-era Undyne que acompañada de el mi hermano y Mettaton? entraron haciendo escándalo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4e21dd9bbe543b6d8642ad3001b5d3a"-HERMANO!LOS...LOS HUMANOS!-decía algo alterado Papyrus/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="393628abbd6770e6932687c6f20cd135"-¿Q-Qué es lo que sucedes chicos-preguntaba Alphys mientras acomodaba sus lentes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a8fcd557fab3fc7c131c880c6bbec18"-Alphys darling...Sans,hay una trifulca en la entrada de nuestro pueblo,los humanos con esas cosas que traen puestas están atacándonos!-decía Mettaton mientras hacia una ademán con las manos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e227edaeab40a6aa6da31afef7f75b7"Salimos inmediatamente del laboratorio,la neblina que bañaba las faldas del monte no ayudaba a nuestra í que para llegar con más a prisa hacia donde estaba el problema usé uno de mis atajos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49f0b109a75bd24a26c3e7dadb59ec5c"-Sans! AH! necesitamos su ayuda ahora!-decía Toriel que a empujones trataba desesperadamente no lastimar a los humanos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f91c8d9f040a88eb220e020f17531bd"-¿Dónde está Undyne?-preguntaba el rey Asgore mientras que con su tridente empujaba/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5316f42e9983bcbc36183bdc07b1fba"Una lanza cortaba la niebla a lo lejos, era Undyne, que dejaba atrás a los demás mientras que cientos de lanzas se disponían a su alrededor para ser lanzadas, sin embargo un grito la paró de golpe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94e82eed11bdf696b37fdff8295cefa4"-ALTO UNDYNE!No debes lastimarlos,no se encuentran conscientes!-decía Toriel quien en un último esfuerzo empujó a uno de los humanos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09d9c28282825ddd48eb78426c07c7b8"-PERO! ¿¡Qué se supone que debemos hacer?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff8571d5b4578faa44ac69c70e08e266"Era como ver una de esas películas que tanto nos hacia ver Alphys cuando teníamos tiempo libre, el ambiente ideal para una perfecto apocalípsis,una multitud enardecida sin razón alguna, definitivamente era como ver una refrito de Frankenstein; dejando de lado mi punto de vista cómico,la única manera de no lastimar a los humanos era creando una barricada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="291f2ced2b9679d50fdcfb885e046dc4"-Papyrus! Undyne! necesito de su ayuda. Toriel,Asgore, empujen a los humanos una vez más!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec7674f93151ecc53797832c2ff051f6"En efecto,en un último esfuerzo de alejar a los humanos a sólo empujones,Undyne,Papurys y yo unimos fuerzas, creando un gran muro con enormes lanzas y ser demihumanos,el usar nuestro poder de supervivencia nos ponía en un gran peligro,pero no teníamos opción. Al terminar de cerrar completamente nuestro pueblo, los humanos desistieron y poco a poco se fueron alejando,mi vista se nublaba cada vez más, sólo escuchaba las voces de todos a lo lejos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56f8af816851716439b7882e9f98025b"Fue así que terminé en un lugar oscuro,solo, sin que nadie me pudiera é unos pasos acercándose hacia mí pero de inmediato se detuvieron,poco a poco abrí los ojos y de inmediato pude acostumbrarme a lo oscuro de ese lugar; me incorporé y comencé a caminar sin rumbo hasta que pude divisar a un par de bultos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7d2049c95af0aa370cbd47ea4f32b4b"-Hay...hay alguien ahí?-pregunté un tanto inseguro-Me pueden decir dónde...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8d3d41b9399587765c9eab342566f8f"Por fin pude ver que los que estaban ahí eran Frisk y.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="150f2d4b7a3e38092a223f5048188411"-FRISK! FRISK! ERES TU?!-corrí con lo que me mis pies podían dar,pero era imposible, no había manera de acercarme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2790f2eb31ebbf3f514d9702930b81f1"Su vista se puso en mi y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa,pude distinguir sus tan distinguidos ojos color otro sujeto también giró su vista hacia mi,también sorprendido,aunque no podía distinguir su rostro pues lo cubría con una máscara que parecía romperse de a pocos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8be7e47b265b34dceda78a81c2bb84a"-Sans!-la mano de Frisk se extendió como tratando de que yo la sostuviera,pero era imposible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f2c9c54de94f563f439ac8d417d9688"-Frisk! que lugar es esté?! Dime como puedo sacarte!?-le decía desesperandamente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b80b549b159039870a59407f9eb5482"De repente un ventarrón hizo que me alejase aún más, las voces de Frisk,la de ese sujeto y la mía perdían fuerza,poco a poco perdí el conocimiento,pues al parecer había recargado en las piernas de mi hermano mientras todos alrededor me miraban con preocupación; no podía hacerles pasar un mal rato así que para romper el hielo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="009812dbac2e090b30dbfd3851572c49"-Heyyyy,quien murió o que?-dije con mi típico tono humorístico-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cffd486b4c4e57c17f87e8f1fcc95bbc"-SANS NOO!-dijo mi hermano mientras me dejó caer de su regazo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90a710ef477e2c9461f1b0aeb52005f6"-Sans,sii~-contesté un tanto adolorido por el golpe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9317bd12b87857d0f5df4723cad56abc"-BASTA AMBOS NYYYAAAHHGGG!-dijo Undyne mientras se nos lanzó a ambos,abrazándonos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80f0ff3515e2d5e61419440adec0e9d5"Un gigantesco abrazo fue lo que recibí por parte de todos.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6013bd8178f693c6bcf88f639b0dbc9b"Más tarde.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5e3c7bc2a540f9ad0368b6cd131d13a"Palacio exterior Dreemurr/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="904400ba122ab6a972c1f391c78f5d59"Durante la tarde fui requerido por los reyes. Aún estaba un tanto exausto con lo últomo que sucedió sin embargo era de suma importancia...ya que se trataba de Frisk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33d86eb61cdc73252c09f338b3242f02"-Sans,bienvenido-Era Toriel, que lucía un tanto triste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffe713b55b1ecc7dad5b48773c0f763e"Apresuré el paso dirigiéndome a la enorme sala que tenían,al sentarme el rey Asgore hizo aparición,tomando el sillón individual y quedando justo frente mío.Sólo escuchaba el tic tac del reloj de péndulo en la habitación, marcaba las 5:30 p.m, hasta que por fin Toriel apareción con un juego de té./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04148d624ef2c42a8e18a86de3e2e78f"-Porque ambos lucen...como si hubieran hecho algo...malo...-pregunté para finalmente romper el hielo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd767ea6517adafe201ecd7645990b18"-Es...tenemos que hablar acerca de...esto es algo muy complicado d-de tratar...-decía Toriel que estaba por echarse a llorar hasta que Asgore le tomó de la mano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="939d694f5b568c81b33daae263f68a7c"-Sans..hemos considerado la idea de...desconectar a Frisk-decía el rey en un tono autoritario./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98ad4be4996e5e623e3f0656afc570d4"-Acaso.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b685d4a6d4cb5f4296a2cc79510a6d7"Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de contener mi ira...empuñé mis manos tratando de mantener una postura serena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51927d333e64bee59a2ff32b52069b93"- O?/p 


	7. La calma antes de la tormenta

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28807cb2cf6a87b1fe9dcb44879890a6"Hay ocasiones en que en las situaciones más adversas,se tomen decisiones demasiado mentalidad se va por el camino más lógico, deseas el bienestar de otros a pesar de sacrificar cosas que te eran importa cómo lo veas, de igual manera...al final siempre te arrepientes luego de hacer tus buenas acciones diciéndote...¿Porqué lo hice?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c73b1d390930b3cba6b4326b6ba90db2"Sans estaba de pie,su ojo izquierdo comenzó a brillar. Toriel estaba impactada por la respuesta tan fría por parte de su esposo; Asogre en cambio, mantenía un semblante sereno,no quería pelear con la persona más cercana a su hija y menos sin darle una explicación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c0bb219da4e0208bd239c2762662abe"-Sans, por favor, debes comprender-decía sereno el Rey/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b213f341c459ca867323a1dfa2dab526"-No...lo que tú debes comprender es lo irracional de tus palabras...¿Desconectarla, dices?...Heh, no cabe duda... O/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eff6b5b553eb057b54594c8b0a4f0c8b"Cada palabra del platinado, provocaba que se formaran huesos alrededor de ellos. Asgore en defensa invocó su tridente; al ver esto,Toriel se interpuso en ambos, alzando sus manos envueltas en llamas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d88b53f6f0ea70935748df21c4cc8b70"-YA ES SUFICIENTE, AMBOS! Mi hija no será desconectada, hasta que yo de mi consentimiento!.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb2b838201d204febb8cdce09df6bafe"-Entonces porque dijiste que!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08fcd9b06ed4ea716455e3017af46a25"-Lo dije porque también...hay posibilidad de que despierte dentro de poco. Lo sé, lo presiento!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceda45f4831b4b43fd3fd2e324ad60af"Ambos abrieron los ojos en asombro, bajaron sus armas; Toriel encontró la manera de saber el porqué Frisk no despertaba? Sans con cara de incredulidad se acercó a ambos un tanto amenazante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbabd5359f614172dd150732f62aa9ef"-Será mejor que no me estén mintiendo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="693ecba69e1a38a1e6415d2896cfc64c"Al decir esto, desapareció a la vista de ambos demihumanos jefe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9adec5dabc71303123cfff58580edd72"=============================================/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e90e30a48f1ebe5c113a5878cd86c73"POV Frisk/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbfcfec8bebfdd86414b272eafaadc76"Las palabras de aliento del Dr Gaster hicieron que mi voz volviera, pero aún tenía ciertas dudas acerca del porqué el se encuentra aquí y el porqué nadie le recuerda en el plano real./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79f7046e330e30b47413ce0d6c6ecbd5"-Yo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e5aa568e7ccdf360badb29351a6cf6f"-¿Qué sucede pequeña?-me preguntaba el doc mientras seguíamos caminando/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f180282bb4ef82a9f01baa0d5bf80933"-Es sólo que, cuando mencioné a Sans y a Papyrus, usted-de inmediato fue interrumpida/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feaf2a936a20ad16f92db4b8c135d536"-Si...soy padre de ambos, probablemente el único que me recuerda es Sans...a propósito,como están ellos?-decía mientras acomodaba su máscara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b05ebce043e492efa65158f94e8518a"-Bueno...la última vez que estuve consciente fue en el último pasillo...estaba con Sans. El me dijo que,al no recibir L.O.V.E,obtuve amor,el amor incondicional de todos en el subsuelo...incluyéndolo a el.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e70c94eb658264cf0ec0731273d4468b"Espectante, el DR Gaster notaba como su hablante se expresaba de su hijo mayor, era evidente que le tenía una gran por otro lado, aún había algo que debían hacer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3103c4f02d40157f414690bf7418d6d7"-No puedo creer que ese saco de huesos flojos sea de gran impacto en una pequeña como tu-decía mientras revolvía el cabello de Frisk/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f2c43f6b6477b89c3c1d3cba5ec4de2"-Jejeh...créalo o no,ya no soy una niña...o puede que si, no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente en este lugar,pero...-decía una tanto apenada de sus palabras/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c9f626e01221a406db077fd48eb95e7"-Te entiendo,créeme, es muy difícil descifrar cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que caí del núcleo y terminé en este lugar...en teoría no debería existir...-decía elocuente el DR/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93d1c0fcaf72ca9423f2e04af1e815e1"-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-AHHG/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4499740ebfb4504a492595aabe7f714e"-¿Qué sucede?¿Te encuentras bien Frisk?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30455dac22ef1c517104373814d65db9"Una punzada en su cabeza la hizo terminar en el suelo,esa sensación provocó en ella un gran dolor,cada punzada se volvía más y más dolorosa que poco a poco perdió el DR Gaster no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo ayudarla,su poder era nulo en ese lugar lleno de oscuridad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10e269de675804ac3a25882e787ee8fb"-Vaya vaya vaya...con que aquí es donde se encontraban ambos-decía una distorsionada voz que a Gaster se le hizo muy familiar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cfe5144bbd4b4da4ed48ebca6369e38"-...Chara,el primer humano-decía el Dr en un tono despectivo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df6bc29b03caef45860584c9eb854e21"-Oh discúlpeme ¿Esperaba a alguien más?-decía divertida la joven de rosadas mejillas-Es muy difícil accesar a este sitio sabe?..En fin, de hecho vengo por esa cosa que dice usted es "el eslabón en la cadena evolutiva"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c87324a7aa569f4a1abea1f3bc9198a"Aún con las miles de dudas que tenía en mente el DR,no era momento de plantearlas en una situación así, debía encontrar la manera de escapar de la encarnación del mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d790ee554b25e16c02deb20f5c8f006"-¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?Puede que seas muy poderosa,pero ten en cuenta que, una vez estando en el vació, no regresas-decía el Gaster en un tono un tanto amenazante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5160a8d686b78e2b7d018bfac3b40237"-OH! Que rudo de tu parte...¿acaso crees que llegué aquí por error?...torpe,torpe doctor,es obvio que hay una salida de este lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="569e25c9c85c8d9ac8eb32d2a91aaca2"Al decir esas palabras, la mirada de Gaster se tornó sorprendida,como era posible que ella encontrara la manera de escapar aún sabiendo que era imposible dadas sus facultades científicas, había descartado cientos de pruebas, incluso el plan de la bitácora #17, la más riesgosa de todas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5550d983cd9dd2d79a2141404b454381"-(¿Qué..suce..de?)...Cha..ra?-era Frisk que se frotaba la cabeza al recobrar la consciencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="764e53ce1ed3449fb41811588ceec045"-Hola Frisk, lista para despertar?-le preguntaba Chara con su distorsionada voz/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb4dd993c0885a1a9098942c2431fa3d"-A que te refieres? Es imposible salir de aquí,no importa si no somos meramente humanas, nadie se salva al momento de llegar al vació...Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie! ¡TÚ LO CREASTE!-decía molesta Frisk, que al dar un paso, el suelo de desquebrajó/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25ca4734acc81542c2f84dc997c37935"-Wow, tranquila,o acaso quieres matar a tu nuevo amigo-decía Chara señalando a Gaster/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eb52a8cc85cb8351741980337f8d9de"-¿Como que "lo creó"?-preguntaba una tanto sorprendido el doc/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5851e87f997ff10c51a641fc70d50683"-Hahahahah-~ veo que no lo recuerda del todo verdad? Bueno,sabiendo que nosotros no somos meramente humanos, tenemos capacidades superiores a las de cualquiera,usted debe saberlo más que nadie, también alguna vez experimentó con esta clase de tecnología de "vacío"-decía Chara mientras materializaba un cuchillo a sus manos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f95d852672a04e7d2819bb22c116fbf"Gaster había quedado impactado ante tales palabras, la tecnología vació era algo que había investigado luego del fallecimiento de Chara,por lo cual fueron sus experimentos para encontrar una vía alterna a la determinación y no tener que depender de "almas humanas"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67ab88ff810cc5256a48ec6ff7fd1a06"-Es por eso.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c52bc8d6cafc19a34e1056b351fa3120"-DR GASTER?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6435ef077f74fb9ee2ed9eb23d39127f"-Tu fuiste la causante!-la voz de Gaster sonaba casi irreconocible-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c30abab0f1e5f8c5274a8c1471ba4e3"El estruendo del grito de DR hizo que el "suelo" se agrietara aún más, lo que provocó que en el plano real./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7e25e08a782434c54614c15eca1173c"ALERTA...ALERTA...CÓDIGO 6810/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1350a6b96c8cb6ea494174a3cb95331a"ALERTA...ALERTA...CÓDIGO 6810/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04294582e0233ad1158d8d46a70f902d"Todos los demihumanos escuchaban la alerta en los altos parlantes alrededor del pueblo, lo que provocó que los reyes, Papyrus, Undyne y Alphys hicieran presencia en la habitación de Frisk-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="760c9634f4735cdffebb4e7448b77d1d"-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SUCEDE ALPHYS?-preguntaba Undyne mientras Al se disponía a preparar la sala de emergencia que tenían dentro del laboratorio exterior-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cfd31020e5ad569b4a52812c0942d3d"-¿Qué significa esa alerta?-preguntaba Papyrus una tanto asustado-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="971fe1b49c55112b8095b0af72cd498b"-DE-Debemos activar la máquina que traje del gran laboratorio-decía Alphys que de inmediato-Undyne!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efc8e9d01801689b3914501c00ab0314"-Te refieres a la máquina extractora?!-decía Toriel quien acababa de llegar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1dba404fd3d1c9720d30f0a34d7e148"Atravesando los abetos y los cientos de pinos que cubrían gran parte del territorio demihumano,había un pequeño por anochecer y la luna empezaba a ganar terreno en ese día estrellado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b7e064df3d7e024f2dc440c25d1901f"La capucha que cubría el rostro completo de Sans hacía bien su trabajo, no quería toparse con nadie en ese no le hacía mantener sus pensamientos en orden; desde la última vez que visitó la habitación de Frisk, juró por su vida que la traería de vuelta...y ahora,justo cuando pensaba contar con el apoyo de su mejor amiga y la madre de esa joven de ojos rasgados,vuelven a romper sus promesas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d796f8830bf92169096dc266c6a5f7a"-Y es por esa misma razón que nunca...cumplo promesas-se decía para sí...o eso creía/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1495658a56e417699c419957c4f1976e"-Sans?...¿SAAANNSS DONDE ESTÁS?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7c81f2d9c3f8c75543e591b71365ccd"-Papyrus?...eres tú?-preguntaba levemente, pues la voz de su hermano se escuchaba algo lejos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb443511a6daddb25aaf6a186f6c02a3"-Saaaaannnsss!.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ab6910fa2a23c557a5c80f9e4b358b7"-¿Papyrus?...hey! Papyrus ¿dónde te encuentras?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b38598ff5d251937e94175215e251d84"Pero nadie contestaba, en cambio una figura encapuchada que al parecer flotaba justo en medio del estanque hacía presencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d39e0afc9615c5849d4638da20e0dd4"-Oh vaya...si querías hacer un "cosplay de caballero de la noche"... El flotar no te servirá amiga Chara~-decía elocuente Sans/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="482b05c0ff2bfe4de226bef28508a236"-Veo que ni mostrándote mi verdadera forma te espantas basura sonriente, cierto?..heh, pero que esperaría de alguien a quien le importa poco lo que le pase a su "amada bella durmiente" ¿no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03462ca094a6497fdcefd6f44234bd32"Un destello de azul empezaba a brotar de la pupila del platinado,pero un leve movimiento de la mano de el engendro del mal, provocó un quiebre del espacio, formándose una enorme grieta en la que se podía distinguir a dos figuras del otro lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17292eac59d564ad57cac8efd969f1d5"-(¿FRISK?)...espera,como sé que no estás engañándome haciendo ver esta clase de "efecto espacial"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9679a4fb7418faf65df3408c459bbadc"-Te debe parecer gracioso entonces que estén por usar la máquina extractora/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="625aa5f96fafddc81e3c05a0a922271b"Las pupilas del peliblanco volvieron a la normalidad, en cambio se formaba un rostor de preocupación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bf533966f4cd4b3ee01f8a8fa7977c9"-¡¿Cómo es..?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b68abed1b80de75ccd1ad503a694c8cd"-Deberías hacerme caso y simplemente entrar a esta grieta espacial./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95ccc60e928e0f957fb91c03e25cd2db"Y finalmente esas palabras lo convencieron e inmediatamente al entrar a la grieta,esta se cerró enseguida. Chara contempló la luna que empezaba a ascender al cielo,poco a poco una estridente carcajada de su parte se hizo escuchar únicamente por ese estaque y los insectos que pasaran alrededor del mismo.,,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc25286027250dcc9315aad99ed9a3a5"-Bienvenido a la zona Vacío, Sans el demihumano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="480068efe2f4947dd8608ee5ba3f2121"Boeno gente hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado e intrigado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0806d4009ed11f6cf02053ab87448af"Sip, se que se supone en este capítulo debería de empezar a revelar los origenes de Chara y Frisk, pues sólo los he dicho por encima de la trama, sean pacientes, se me está haciendo complicado de describir y debo buscar referencias para saber justificar, si niños, investiguen sus temas si quieren escribir acerca de algún tema que les interese xDDDD/p 


	8. Despertar

2 Años antes,laboratorio superior.

La Doctora Alphys por fin había terminado de recabar la información de las almas humanas que antes habían querido usar para la liberación de su había dormido en los últimos 3 días por el simple hecho de que algo no cuadraba con la informació caja que contenía información adicional por parte del antiguo científico real del subsuelo.

Por lo tanto, al único demihumano con el que podía contar para llenar ese hueco de intriga era el peliblanco comediante amante de la ketchup.

-Sup Alphys,que necesitas del "sanstastico" Sans el demihumano?- preguntaba elocuente mientras hacía su entrada dando un giro sobre su propio eje

-Eh heheh...ho-hola Sans,bueno lo que pasa es...

Presente

POV Sans

I.A; siglas que se denominan para la muy conocida inteligencia que un par de años, antes de que se enviaran las primeras cámaras al pueblo humano cerca del monte Ebbot,Al y yo nos dispusimos a revisar una caja que contenía una breve investigació ella hacían mención a la segunda alma en caer al subsuelo

 _ **REPORTE DE INVESTIGACIÓN: H2_AUTOPSIA**_

Al hacer una inspección con las cámaras que están en puntos estratégicos dentro del Subsuelo, esta "alma" fue eliminada con éxito por la guardia Real en los alrededores de Snowdin. Al no haber obtenido serios daños en su cuerpo,me fue entregado una vez que su alma había sido perfectamente sellada dentro del castillo de nuestro una serie de anomalías.

Durante la autopsia pude notar una cicatriz por detrás de su nuca,era perfectamente circular. Justo al centro de esta se encontraba una especie de entrada de é hacer una abertura simple sobre la misma para no afectar su conexión con la médula espinal, pero de inmediato,el cuerpo en si comenzó a expulsar líquidos,como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que estábamos por hacer intrusión en el cuerpo de la joven.

En cuestión de minutos, el cuerpo se secó completamente, quedando en un estado de momificación. Nos fue imposible intervenir el ,el cuerpo fue vendado completamente y posicionado en su respectivo ataúd.

Ese reporte fue la llave a los resultados que dieron el resto de las almas, todas tenían en común el tipo de reporte de autopsia,cuando eran intervenidos,estos se secaban de inmediato,lo que provocó que el rey tuviese que momificar a los restos de cada más intrigante fue que que a pesar de los cuerpos se secaban, estos aún mantenían cierta lucidez, eso era bastante extraño, incluso uno siendo un monstruo, al fallecer no se lucía tan "vivo" tras la muerte.

¿A que quería llegar con esto? ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual estos humanos eran tan especiales? Mis respuestas fueron contestadas una vez ingresé al Vacío.

Al momento de entrar a esa rasgadura dimensional, se cerró de inmediato, pero no sólo fue eso, mi "forma pura" regresó, mis extremidades, mi nuca y sobretodo las cuencas de mis ojos se hicieron presentes, mi forma demihumana desapareció al entrar ahí.

-SANS, ERES TÚ?-decía Frisk que corría en ese enorme lugar lleno de oscuridad-

-Hey ki-!-no me dejó terminar cuando ella se abalanzó sobre mi, tirándonos al suelo a ambos

-No puedo creer...ta-tanto tiempo!-me decía en un hilo mientras se incorporaba, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara, pero no lo logró-he-he estado muy...asustada

Toda ella era un manojo de ternura,sus labios se tambaleaban mientras se expresaba de lo mucho que extrañaba a todos, incluyé de nuestro momento, pude notar la otra figura que estaba presente en ese mismo lugar, gabardina negra desgarrada y una máscara que le hacia ver aún más alguna manera se me hizo conocido,hasta que comenzó a hablar fue cuando lo supe...

-Hola Sans-me decía en un idioma que por alguna razón pude comprender,Frisk inclinó un poco la cabeza al no entender palabra alguna-

-Tu...pero como? ¿Cómo llegaste a toparte con Frisk?¿Cómo es que Chara sabe de este lugar?

-¡Basta!-me decía el enmascarado haciendo un ademán con sus manos dañadas-Ahora no es momento de detenernos a charlar, hay que encontrar una manera de salir de este plano-decía mientras se giraba hacia Frisk

-Yo...probablemente se una manera de salir-decía Frisk casi en un susurro

-Me quieres mostrar como?-pregunté mientras le ofrecía mi mano para que la tomase

Mientras tanto, en el plano real,el grupo compuesto por algunos asistentes de Alphys,seguidas de Undyne, empujaban la máquina extractora, era evidente en quien tenían pensado usarla. Asgore dió el consentimiento, mientras Toriel,sostenida de Papyrus y Metatton,gritaba desconsolada,el resto de los demihumanos buscaba a Sans en los alrededores, sin éxito.

-Dogamy! has sabido algo de Sans?-preguntaba su esposa Doggaresa que estaba en compañía de los demás guardias reales.

-No querida,el resto de nosotros ya buscamos a los alrededores, sin rastro de sus señal, ha sido difícil detectar su olor pues está haciendo mucho viento hayá afuera-decía el de blanquecina cabellera a su mujer-

Entre tanto,Alphys quien ya había habilitado la sala de urgencias para trasladar a Frisk al extractor, hacía los últmos ajustes. Toriel estaba sentada en la esquina de la camilla de Frisk; el sólo pensar que drenarán su vida para contener su alma y,posiblemente matarla en el proceso,para ella, la ex-reina de los monstruos ahora demihumanos, la llenaba de zozobra.

-Mi...mi niña,por favor despierta, estas personas no se detendrán a menos que des una señal...

Por...favor

Frisk

Debes mantenerte determinada!

Esas palabras resonaron en el Vacío,todos los presentes la escucharon perfectamente. Gaster al escuchar eso sabia que significaba algo malo y que debían salir a de ahí lo antes posible.

-Pequeña,no estoy muy seguro que es lo que esta sucediendo en este momento,pero debes mostrarnos de inmediato lo que piensas hacer-decía Gaster un tanto nervioso

-Está bien,pero esto,tendrá un riesgo.

-Que significa eso Frisk?-preguntaba Sans, pero este fue ignorado

Pues el sitio en el que se encontraban poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse rojo,lo que significaba un alto peligro.

-Vaya vaya,la pequeña ingrata me invoca para pedir ayuda-era Chara que con un gesto sombrío hacía acto de presencia

-Yo se lo que quieres Chara y se de sobremanera que no te conviene mantenerme en tu hueco de programación, si quieres que tu plan funcione, CIERTO?-decía Frisk, mientras que su alma empezaba a tornarse más brillante de los normal

Aquella acción no pasaba desapercibida por los presentes, Sans y Gaster estaban notando que alrededor suyo todo se agrietaba y se tornaba de un carmesí que incluso a ellos mismos les pintaba el determinación era algo que aún, a sus ojos era difícil de explicar.

-Entonces...accederás a mi petición?-preguntaba Chara a Frisk

-Si con eso dejas por la paz la destrucción de los monstruos y de los humanos-decía la joven determinada que alzaba la mano

*Y así el trato fue sellado

El estruendo de algo romperse se hacía evidente para todos, mientras que el color carmesí los cubría aún má llenaba de completa calma, no había temor, aquel gran resplandor rojo los llenó de DETERMINACIÓN. Sans y Gaster buscaba a Frisk mientras caían en ese vació color no la encontraron, en cambio la luz los cegó, al grado de perder la consciencia.

Y de nuevo,en ese estanque lejos del pueblo demihumano se encontraba Sans, que había recuperado su apariencia humanizada.

-(Fue un..sueño?)-se preguntaba mientras se tocaba el rostro,aún no se convencía de que esto no fuera otra treta más de Chara o de alguien más-...heh...al parecer no estoy tan solo después de todo.

Mientras Sans se sentaba de forma despreocupada en el césped, otra figura envuelta en un gabardina desgarrada se encontraba boca abajo.

-Ca...llate puff-decía Gaster mientras escupía césped que se introdujo a su boca-donde?..

-Estamos en la superficie viejo,de hecho, ya tenemos un par de años que salimos...-decía Sans mientras se ponía de pie y ofrecía albina mano a quien pensó por muerto.

Pero antes de evocar una palabra por parte de ambos nuevamente,entre los enormes pinos que cubrían parte de donde se encontraban,se emitía una enorme luz alarmó a ambos, debían ir de inmediato a ese resplandor.

En tanto,estaban por conectar a la joven a la máquina;Toriel estaba al tanto de lo que estaban por hacer,sin embargo algo que desconcertó a todos los presentes en dicha habitación detuvo por completo lo que estaban por cuerpo de Frisk emanaba un destello carmesí que inmediatamente cubrió por completo doto el lugar,se colaba por toda ventana que llevaba al exterior dela habitación, haciendo que todos los que estuvieran alrededor se percataran e incluso, se asustaran.

-QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE?-preguntaba alarmada Toriel mientras se acercaba a una Alphys estupefacta.

-No..lo se-decía mientras empuñaba sus manos por los nervios...

Y era cierto, la pelirubia no tenía la más remota idea del porque brillaba con tanta intensidad el alma de la humana ahí presente. Asgore y Undyne miraban con asombro que el cuerpo de la humana comenzaba a moverse y a toser de forma precipitada.

-APAGUEN LA MÁQUINA!-gritó Alphys nerviosa a uno de sus ayudantes-RA-rápido, hay que quitarle el tubo de respiración antes de que se ahogue

-QUE LE SUCEDE A MI NIÑA-gritaba colérica la demihunana jefe quien era jalada hacia atrás por Asgore

-Tranquilízate!-le dijo en tono serio mientras la volteó con algo de brusquedad-Hay que mantener la calma Tori-digo Toriel.

-...yo...

Los ojos rojizos de la demihumana se cruzaron con los de su ex-esposo, en ellos se mostraba su entera preocupación y no lo podía evitar, pues también de amor aun que lo negase miles de veces.

-Lo siento si te lastimé-decía Asgore cabizbajo

-No..está bien,recuerda que nuestra hija necesita cuerdos a sus 2 padres ¿cierto?-decía Toriel mientras tomaba la mano del rey que aún posaba sobre su hombro

Ambos no podían creer las expresiones y palabras del uno al otro, ambos se ruborizaron un poco,su momento mágico fue interrumpido al escuchar las palabras de la ex capitana real.

-Disculpen si los interrumpo pero...

La ex capitana no pudo terminar, pues ambos demihumanos jefe corrieron a la camilla de su pequeña, a lo lejos les seguía Papyrus.

-Heh..al parecer te dejaron anclada-decía Sans que ya estaba a un lado de la ex capitana

-HEY!TÚ DONDE ESTABAS?!-decía Undyne un tanto asustada por aparecerse el albino de sorpresa

-Eso se los puedo explicar yo...por ahora hay que acercarse a la camilla no lo creen?-decía un hombre de cabellera blanquecina un tanto enmarañada

La joven en camilla,poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, pues la luz de la sala la cegaba un poco, posó su mano para cubrirse un poco de la luz hasta intentar sentarse,pero antes de poder apenas emitir palabra alguna, todos los presentes a excepción de Sans y Gaster se abalanzaron sobre ella, sofocándola y llenándola de todo el amor que por más de 3 años tenían resguardado para ella.

-Mi niña

-HUMANA

-PUNK,NO NOS VUELVAS A DEJAR DE ESA MANERA

-Fri-Frisk!

Aunque un tanto sorprendida de verles tan cambiados o mejor dicho "humanizados".La joven de largas pestañas dejó caer un lágrima mientras esbozaba un enorme sonrisa.

-Estoy en casa...chicos.

Y hasta aquí le dejo, de hecho tenía planeado poner la primera interacción que tendrán Sans y Frisk peeeero me dió flojera (por favor saquen al espítiru de Sans de este cuerpo trabajador)

Con esto doy por concluida la primera parte

byex


	9. La promesa de volver

Cuantos meses pasaron desde que nuestra pequeña determinada volvió en si,2...3 meses? En fin,Frisk finalmente está con los que la extrañaban y eso es lo que importa más que nada.

El invierno ya había comenzado y su rehabilitación había concluido...sin embargo aún había algo que le inquietaba a nuestra joven forma demihumana.

-Buenos días mi niña!-decía con total alegría Toriel quien traía consigo una bandeja con alimentos

-OH! Mamá,no era necesario...-decía mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia la ventana.

-No,no, niña debes recuperarte, apenas han pasado sólo 3 días desde que por fin te pusiste de hay que precipitarse-le decía su madre que acercaba la charola con alimentos para su hija

-Mamá...¿cómo fue que...adoptaron esa forma?-preguntaba Frisk sin quitar su vista de la ventana

-Bueno eso fue, luego de que tú...-un breve silencio se hizo tras pausar la conversación, a Toriel aún le parecía increible que su niña volviera a despertar.

-Entiendo jejeh...no hay necesidad de que me expliques si te sientes así de nerviosa-decía con una leve sonrisa Frisk quien se posó en la orilla de la cama.

-No, no, tienes razón...

La breve explicación de la demihumana jefe dejó en la pelicastaña un sensación de calma, pero a la vez de una completa inquietud, pues algo tenía claro; la forma demihumana era el resultado de exponerse a la DETERMINACIÓN.

-Bueno,es más de lo que podía esperar de nuestra pequeña determinada-decía Toriel quien revolvía el cabello de su hija-

-Jajajajaj no hagas eso mamá, me da pena-decía un tanto ruborizada-a todo esto, como se encuentran los demás? No he tenido oportunidad de ver a todos luego de volver del vacío.

-MMMM Alphys y Undyne estan haciendo una revisión de las cámaras instaladas alrededor del pueblo humano,Papyrus está junto con Mettaton en la cocina, ese par ayuda bastante bien en ese aspecto...

-Y que hay de Sans y Gaster?-sus ojos expectantes a una respuesta chocaron con la mirada de su madre quien se encontraba inquieta a intentar darle una repuesta

-Ellos...bueno Sans ha estado muy ocupado intentando resolver algo.

-Mamá...no hay necesidad de que me ocultes nada;se lo que ha estado haciendo Chara-decía la joven mientras un escalofrío rondaba por su espina-es más...hay algo que debo contarte...y necesito tu permiso.

Un tanto extrañada por el cambio de voz de su hija al verse tan seria,le llamó mucho la atencion a la cierto que esperaba al menos un momento de suma paz; pero era más que evidente que habia la posibilidad...

A

Monte Ebott

Pov Sans

Luego de que Frisk finalmente despertara de su letargo,me fue imposible volverle a ver desde entonces.

Cientos de pruebas, con respecto a lo último que vivimos dentro del Vacío eran hechas desde que Gaster volvió de la misma.Aún seguía conservando ese aire de seriedad luego de tantos años,más que nada al ver su versión demihumana al espejo,el simplemente se inmutó y siguió con lo suyo.

En cuanto a mi,traté de no acercarme a Frisk,por muchas razones.Y una de esas abarcaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos,sin solución aparente.

-Me duele la cabeza-decía el albino mientras se tocaba la cien con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Eso sucede por pasar velando el sueño de cierta chica de cabello castaño-comentaba Gaster mientras tecleaba su computadora.

-(COMO LO SU...)..N-no se a que te refieres-decía un poco nervioso

-No necesito de ser listo como para conocer los sentimientos de nuestra especie y mucho más cuando se trata de uno de mis hij...

-Mejor guárdate tus comentarios viejo...y será mejor para ti que cierres ese vertedero al que llamas boca,o me olvidaré que compartimos el mismo lazo sanguineo

-Huh...tanto así te atrae la humana?...

Una llama azul comenzó a brotar del ojo izquierdo del albino al tiempo en que un enorme blaster se posicionaba en la parte de arriba.

-Dije...que cerraras la boca...-decía entre cortados Sans

-Será mejor que detengas esa rabieta Sans;¡sabes que en tu forma demihumana es peligroso mantener la magia!-decía autoritario Gaster mientras su ojo derecho parpadeaba a un púrpura brillante.

Y sin más,el albino se detuvo de golpe cayendo sobre sus rodillas completamente padre en cambio, se acercó para ofrecerle la mano en señal de paz.

-Aléjate-bufó Sans

-Lo...lo lamento, que no he estado con ustedes en muchos años, pero quiero que comprendas tantas cosas,no sólo por lo que sientes por la humana...si no que...

-decía susurrante Gaster al final de su oración,qué era necesario que entendiera Sans?

Aún con la vista al suelo,a Sans le llamó demasiado la atención que esa persona tuviera esa clase de otro tiempo ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de mirarle directo a los ojos, tal vez el que estuviera encerrado por tanto tiempo en un lugar al que debería de ser imposible de salir lo hiciese reflexionar sobre su vida.

-Mira viejo...sólo no te metas en mis asuntos...¿quieres?-al decir eso se teletransportó fuera del laboratorio, acabando justo en la entrada de la familia Dreemurr y donde se encontraba su dolor de cabeza.

-Toc toc

-¿Quien es?-decía una voz cantarina familiar

-Chu...

-Ah...Chu?

-Salud (badumtsss si lo sé mal chiste)

-Jejejeh,pasa viejo amigo-decía Toriel quien abría el enorme portón de su casa

Luego de unos momentos de malos chistes y unas 5 tazas de te de flores doradas nos pusimos serios, pues era evidente que no iba sólo a pasar un buen rato.

-Escucha Toriel, necesito que estés al tanto de lo que haga Frisk, no importa que sea lo más mínimo-dije conun tono de voz que asustó un poco a mi oyente

-Pues bueno, eso será un problema...-decía un tanto nerviosa la demihumana jefe

-¿Porqué presiento que esto no acabará bien?-decía el albino mientras una venita se hacía notar en su frente

 _Grieta Garganta del Diablo_

POV FRISK

-Papá¿qué sitio es este?-Frisk le pregunta a su padre

-Acaso no lo recuerdas?...Es el mismo sitio dónde todas las almas alguna vez cayeron-dijo en un tono un tanto triste-Se que han pasado 3 años desde que caíste aquí...

Frisk no emitió respuesta alguna, en cambio se asomó a la boca de la grita por la cual había caído hace ya casi más de 3 añ determinada a volver por un alma olvidada por padre y madre no estaban al tanto del motivo de porqué regresaría al subsuelo, pero ellos saben de antemano que su hija es un ser extraordinario que cuando una idea pasa por su mente,no lo deja hasta completarlo.

-Papá...de aquí seguiré sola-dijo Frisk quien mantuvo su vista a la grieta

-Pero, le prometí a tu madre que...

-Papá, por favor, esto es necesario que lo haga sola.

Y se lanzó sin previo aviso, dejando a su padre desconcertado sin poder darle una respuesta.

POV Frisk

Debo hacer esto sola, prometí que volvería por el sin importar lo que pasara en el exterior.

Se que han pasado 3 años...y probablemente ha de haber pensado que lo abandoné,pero no es así,yo juré que haría lo posible por devolverle a la vida...ahora más que nunca.

Ahora que aún hay tiempo.

Tiempo..el tiempo es irrelevante para seres como nosotros Frisk,eso lo sabes de que tienes los días contados.

Haz lo que tengas que hacer, la humanidad está esperando a su arma más poderosa y yo estaré ahí para dirigirla hacia su destrucció ...

R

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

.


	10. Tregua

Cayendo

Cuando un humano cae al subsuelo es bienvenido por mi...

Pero eso murió, hace unos añ la humana los liberó finalmente.

Luchó a muerte con la misma representación del mal y aún así...ella quiso salvarme.

Es una tonta, siempre lo fue.

Ella lo sabía...que si llegaba el momento de pelear contra Chara podría morir.

Lo vi, estuve presente todo el tiempo, entre las sombras de lo escombros de esa batalla.

Estaba asustado,no podía moverme del enorme miedo que me provocaban esos ojos vacíos, de aquella demonio que invocaban cada que decían su nombre.

Sin embargo ella,la última alma que cayó al subsuelo,absorbió todo el L.O.V.E que contenía su oponente,exponiéndose a una rotunda muerte.

-Flo...As..Asri..el

-...

-Se que...estás ahi,puedo sen..tirlo.

-Cállate boba, ahorra tus fuerzas, los ineptos de tus amigos ya vienen...

-No..ellos..no ve..vendrán...

Su cuerpo, estaba demasiado dañado, demasiado corrompido como para existir en este plano, ella lo sabía...

-Asriel...te, te prometo que volveré...volveré por tí..lo juro

-No hagas promesas que no cumplirás...

-Jejeh...

Finalmente su cuerpo desapareció ante mis sentí absolutamente nada,después de todo sigo siendo yo...Flowey...Flowey la flor.

El único monstruo del subsuelo...

...

POV Frisk

Se puede percibir el paso del tiempo, sólo raíces secas era lo que miraba a mi cuidado, la vegetación de las ruinas fue consumiendo poco a poco lo que quedaba de ellas.

-Espero que se encuentre bien...

Los puzzles que me llevaban a la vieja casa de mi madre estaban oxidados, el agua que corría dentro de la misma estaba estancada,lucía lúgubre a mi punto de vista.

-(Ambientaste a tu estilo este lugar¿cierto?)

Recorría cada parte de ese laberinto que alguna vez me dio temor, me quedé unos momentos a contemplar lo que alguna vez llamé mi hogar.

-Ahora solo son ruinas...

Caminé con cautela hasta el sótano que me llevaría al gran portón a Snowdin. Completamente oscuro,charcos de agua, probablemente de las tuberías que quedaron descuidadas por el paso del tiempo,a la vuelta se encontraba el gran portón, justo antes de acercarme lo suficiente algo me sostiene del pie.

-Quien eres...y que haces en mis dominios?!

-Flowey!¿Eres tú?¿Dónde estas?

-Te preguntaré una vez más...¡¿quién rayos eres tú?!

Una liana me tomó por sorpresa,tirándome al suelo y alzándome hasta quedar de cabeza abajo.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace un humano aquí y encima similar a la tonta que rompió la barrera?!-me decía con total furia-

-Asriel...

-Espera...como es que?!

-Te lo prometí¿cierto? Te dije que te sacaría del subsuelo a como diera lugar

-YO TE VI MORIR! ES IMPOSIBLE QUE SIGAS CON VIDA!-gritaba muy molesto mientras su rostro formaba una mueca espeluznante

-No, no fue así..yo se qué han pasado casi 3 años desde aquella ocasión, pero nunca hubo un momento en el que no tratara de salir de donde me encontraba-dije mientras desviaba la mirada a un punto fijo en el pasillo.

Finalmente me soltó, dejándome caer al suelo de golpe,no me incomodó mantenerme sentada en el piso mientras el me miraba fijo a que retomara la conversación.

-¿Cómo es arriba? Los ineptos de tus amigos han de ser muy felices,cierto?

-No tengo manera de como responderte,luego de que Chara me atacara al final,caí a lo que ustedes conocen como Vacío.

-...ese sitio; sólo sabía rumores de ese lugar pero nunca pude acceder.

-Y es porque se supone que no hay manera de hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo fue que tú, una simple humana?!

Un largo suspiro dio señal a Flowey de que se acomodara pues estaba por contarle el motivo por el cual había caído al subsuelo y el porqué pude acceder a ese lugar que ni los rayos de sol tenían posibilidad de entrada.

...

Al volver solo el rey Asgore,Toriel entró en pánico,pues al haber terminado de charlar con Sans la convenció de sobremanera no haber dejado a su niña sin alguna guardias reales perseguían el olor de Frisk hasta la gruta que los dirigía al subsuelo.

-Undyne! logramos captar la esencia de Frisk pero aquí se pierde el rato-decía Dogamy mientras se quitaba su capucha.

-¡Maldición!Vuelvan y comuniquen a la reina! Yo entraré a las ruinas

-Si señora!-decías los guardias al unisono, pero alguien más ya se había adelantado,como siempre un paso adelante de la líder de la guardia real.

...

POV SANS

Solo ella se le ocurre meterse en esta clase de situaciones, porque? De todos los lugares quisiste volver al principio de todo?!.Mi respiración se entrecortaba al correr con la boca abierta,las ruinas en verdad se habían convertido en un verdadero reto, los puzzles oxidados no eran el problema, ni siquiera el agua que se encontraba atascada en los ductos. Las raíces con puntas color carmín eran las que me preocupaban, sólo conocía al hierbajo portador de esa clase de espinas, la "raíz" del porqué volvió nuestra joven determinada.

-Frisk! Dónde estas?!-decía mientras me adentraba al viejo hogar de Toriel.

Era evidente que la niña quería buscar a esa flor parlante a como diera lugar, se de la promesa que le había dicho, pero era un peligro ahora sabiendo que posiblemente Chara la estuviera controlando de alguna dejaré que eso pase,aún si tengo que eliminar a ese hierbajo.

Bajé las escaleras que me llevarían el portón en dirección a Snowdin,el sitio lucía deplorable,ramas secas que provocaron grietas en las paredes, el suelo mohoso,se escuchaban murmuros desde el otro lado,no quería interrumppir, pues al mínimo movimiento...

-Y bien...vas a contarme o volveremos al pasado y pelearemos hasta que vuelvas a cometer otro reset?-decía Flowey un tanto molesto-

La chica lanzó un suspiro,mientras se acomodaba en el piso.

-Bien, pero esto no te agradará para nada...

 _ **Hace 10 años.**_

Es cierto que no soy meramente una humana,pero nací de una..o al menos es fue lo que me contaron.

Tuve uso de razón a partir de los 3,un año después ya podía mantener una conversación amena con un sorprendió a muchos a mi alrededor.

...Fue el momento de experimentar...

No se cuantas pruebas hicieron a mi cuerpo durante los años siguientes,la mayoría hacían mención en una palabra en particular.

La determinación.

Si bien ese concepto puede ser considerado una manera de ser en el subsuelo o por el resto de la humanidad, en mi caso fue mi don...mi maldició es algo tangible, es un instinto,algo que ellos pusieron en mi para pelear y desarrolla con las emociones,lo pude comprobar de la manera más cruel.

==Eres un monstruo!==

==Deberías morir!==

==Como es que un monstruo puede existir en un lugar hecho para humanos?!==

Monstruo?...el concepto me contrarió de tal manera que no supe que fue lo que sucedió despué habían muerto,pues uno de mis objetivos era el destruir a los monstruos...el que me consideraran uno, provocó una especie de "corto circuito"

Dejé de emanar emociones,lo que me hizo inexpresiva, cuando me volvieron a encontrar cayeron en cuenta, que ya no les serviría para nada,así que como cualquier experimento fallido para esa organización,era obvio que me ejecutarían.

No me importaba menos,para eso fui creada después de había alguien pensaba lo contrario.

Aquella a la que acobijaron tus padres hace un tiempo ya

-No...es mentira...MIENTES!CHARA SERÍA INCAPAZ DE ESO!

-Ella desde un principio lo sabía,era completamente consciente de toda y cada una de sus acciones,era una niña, si, pero era capaz de mantener mil facetas emocionales, no por nada es el demonio de la profecía que mi ma...que Toriel me había mencionado antes...

-Sólo lo dices para que me ponga en su contra!Chiquilla tonta!

Flowey estaba sumamente molesto y era para menos si la humana tiraba pestes de la que consideró su hermana mayor hace algún tiempo,la ató de nuevo entre sus lianas espinosas, generándole enormes cortadas a la castaña.

-Todo este tiempo,tenía una confianza ciega hacia tí!-decía mientras apretaba más las lianas al cuerpo de Frisk

-As...riel...espera..por favor escucha!

-No volveré a caer en tus palabras

Todo se volvió negro, el inicio de una batalla se avecinaba y el alma de Frisk era el objetivo.

Las lianas la herían de gravedad,estaba oxidada según su punto de vista, no quería pelear, quería decirle el porqué debería acompañarla a la superficie.

-No debiste regresar...¡TODOS USTEDES MERECEN LA MUERTE!

Flowey tenía encerrada el alma de Frisk en sus semillas,el hp de ella estaba en lo último,hasta que alguien irrumpió lanzando un hueso a la liana que sostenía a la castaña,estaba más que harto de escuchar los berrinches de alguien que parecía no querer la ayuda de su contrincante.

-Frisk...nunca vuelvas a irte sola...-decía elocuente Sans mientras le guiñaba.

-Sa-Sans!

-Oh...es la basura sonriente?! Te ves ridículo ahora que tienes carne en esos huesos tuyos-mencionaba gracioso Flowey mientras tomaba una posición defensiva.

-Heh...y tu sigues siendo tan espinoso...

-GRRRR Suficiente!

De nuevo se reanudó la batalla, pero esta vez contra Sans,huesos y semillas eran lanzadas por todas las direcciones, Frisk se cubría mientras se ponía segura en el pasillo,preguntándose cómo poder arreglar la situación.

Es verdad lo que le había contado a Flowey,pero también era cierto que no sabía la versión de Chara sobre su situación,lo único en lo que se consideraba similar a ella era su gran determinación.

Ella ya no era un ser tangible

Pero su esencia aún existía,lo que daba la posibilidad de que aún hubiera la oportunidad de salvarla, donde quiera que se encontrara.

-FLOWEY,POR FAVOR, DEBES ESCUCHARME!-gritaba la castaña para fuese escuchada

-No le debes ninguna explicación Frisk!-decía Sans mientras se posicionaba al lado de ella.

-Por supuesto que si!-su alma brilló con más intensidad,tanto que cegaba la vista de Flowey y Sans

Aquella luz carmesí enmudeció a ambos,Flowey dejó de pelear y comprimió sus ramas hacia él,volviendo a su versión de una simple flor; en cambio Frisk, que ignorando el rostro preocupado de Sans, caminó de a pocos hacia la florecilla.

-Yo sé que quieres mucho a Chara..yo también la quiero mucho, fue el primer ser que tuvo interacción conmigo luego de que me lanzaran al subsuelo...

-(Lanzaran?)...entonces no caíste como habías contado..?-preguntaba con cierta molestia el albino mientras Frisk le daba la espalda.

Ella se limitó en negar con la cabeza, en tanto Flowey no movía ni una rama de su persona,se encontraba expectante,confundido, no sabía que creer ahora,sólo escuchaba las quejas que el albino le comentaba a Frisk mientras esta se mantenía con un rostro de sorpresa?Era la primera vez que él la trataba de esa manera. Flowey comprendió a que iba tanta preocupación,lanzó un audible suspiro para que le pusieran atención y finalmente tomar una decisión.

-Bien par de idiotas,si ya terminaron su discusión de cónyuges...

-Que?

-Q-QUE?!-Expresaron demihumano y castaña, ambos con intenciones diferentes.

-Si me tienes pensado contar lo que planeas, cabe la posibilidad mínima de que confíe en ti-decía eso último a regañadientes la flor,Frisk estaba por agradecerle hasta que volvió a hablar-Pero debo advertirte,que si sucede cualquier cosa que me haga sospechar, haré que cada uno de tus seres querido tenga una muerte...extremadamente dolorosa-mencionaba mientras su rostro pasaba de desfigurarse a volver a la normalidad en un segundo.

-De acuerdo-asentía Frisk mientras Sans la miraba anonadado

-Y ya?! Sólo lo perdonas y ya?!

-Sans

-Todo este tiempo no hubo un momento en que no considerara matarte y aún así

-Sans

-Pero claro todo el tiempo debo ir detrás tuyo porque me...!

-Porqué..te?

Fue ahí que ambos se silenciaron,el rostro de cierto albino se tornó de rojo al no poder concluir lo que estaba por decirle.

No era el tiempo...ni el momento se dijo.

La flor se inmutó e ignoró completamente lo que discutían,mientras se posaba en el hombro de Frisk,Sans se dió cuenta de lo que hacía y trató de quitarla.

-Sans,está bien

-...

-Ya la escuchaste bolsa de carne, dijo que está bien que esté así de cerca de ella-comentaba burlón, sabía que eso lo haría rabiar.

-Asriel...

-Ya ya...lo dejo, pero tú deja de llamarme así, ese nombre ya no es el mío.

Y así fueron discutiendo hasta que volvieron a la grieta al comienzo de las ruinas. Sans sabía que hacer,simplemente tomó del hombro libre de Frisk y con su magia se dirigieron hacia ya los esperaban sus amigos.

-Par de torpes¿Qué pensaban hacer al volver a ese lugar?!-preguntaba lo más controlada posible Undyne, pues estaban presentes los reyes

-Y-yo

-Fue mi culpa-habló Flowey sin señal de ser interrumpido-una de mis raices la hizo tropezar y la arrastré al subsuelo-se expresaba con una sonrisa inocente, pero que no pasó por alto la capiitana, en cambio provocó que está estuviera por perder los estribos

-Mi niña, eso es verdad?-preguntaba Toriel meintras contemplabla a la flor parlante que le miraba con cierto nerviosismo

-Si...-dijo casi inaudible

-Entonces debe ser apresada-comentaba Asgore de manera serena

-No por favor!...papá,mamá, tengo razones por las cuales no debe ser tratada como algo malo-decía Frisk con un dejo de preocupación.

Ellos sólo la dejaron hablar mientras el resto de sus amigos se aproximaba.

Con malas noticias...


	11. El viejo y yo

Las malas noticias nunca son buenas para nadie.

Aumenta la ira, las tremendas ganas de arrasar con todo.

. . .

No lo haría nunca jamás, lo prometí, le prometí a todos que no volvería a cometer el error de quitarles la libertad!

¡Es por eso que me encajé la negatividad a mi alma! Ella no debería de existir después de eso!

Pero sigue presente.

Ahora que por fin todos estábamos fuera del subsuelo, esperé que Flowey renaciera en lo que siempre fue, Asriel Dreemurr, el príncipe del subsuelo, hijo legítimo de Toriel y Asgore, pero no hubo un cambio aparente, seguía siendo aquella flor sin sentimiento alguno, solo tenía la noción de que alguna vez tuvo una vida pasada y que su mejor amiga había muerto tras suicidarse y deshacerse de los humanos que la habían traicionado antes.

Todos se ofrecieron a cuidarle a pesar de su pésimo comportamiento, a excepción de conmigo que era tolerable, con el resto se portaba pésimo, en especial con Sans...Dejando eso de lado, el problema no fue ese.

Al volver al pueblo demihumano, nuevamente estaban atacando los humanos con los visores en sus rostros, pero esta vez, tenían un sensor que brillaba en rojo, nuevamente Chara estaba haciendo de las suyas, Papyrus y otros miembros de la guardia cuidaban que la barricada hecha en el ataque anterior no fuese destruida.

-HUMANOS, RETROCEDAN!, EL GRAN PAPYRUS NO TENDRÁ COMPASIÓN SI NO RETROCEDEN!-gritaba Papyrus al tumulto de gente que se empujaba sin saber lo que hacían, solo una sonrisa siniestra era lo que sobresalía de aquellos visores que les cubrían.

-Papyrus aléjate de la entrada!-dijo Sans alarmado que inmediatamente activó su magia.

-Sans! Alto! no es momento para que te hagas el héroe, desactiva tu poder ahora!- se escuchaba en el alto parlante a Gaster, que desde el laboratorio monitoreaba la situación, checando si había otras áreas que requirieran atención.

-Tu padre tiene razón, Sans hay que planear algo para no lastimarles y tampoco que tu hermano o la guadia corra peligro-comentó Toriel algo preocupada, él era como un segundo hijo, además de un gran amigo y no quería verle herido ni mucho menos en peligro de morir por ser tan impulsivo.

No emití palabra alguna, solo miraba como la situación se desarrollaba tan rápido que no sabía si actuar o apoyar al resto y esperar a planear algo.A lo lejos se podía escuchar el crujir de los enormes huesos que cubrían el pueblo, comenzaban a ceder al empuje del otro lado, donde los humanos inconscientes seguían empujando, lastimándose, desangrándose, algo que seguramente Chara debe estar disfrutando desde algún lugar en el vacío.

-No dejaré que Paps se quede hayá solo porque el idiota de mi padre me lo pide!...lo siento Tori...debo ir con mi hermano.

-Sa...-y antes de terminar de emitir su nombre el desapareció de nuestra vista

Corrimos detrás suyo, pero en un parpadeo ya estaba al lado de su hermano, la esclera de su ojo izquierdo se tiñó de negro mientras su pupila brillaba de un azul eléctrico.

-HERMANO! QUE HACES, ES PELIGROSO!

-No tanto como ellos!- después de esas palabras un blaster apareció, dando un disparo de advertencia, tratando lo más posible de no lastimar a los humanos-Chara! Dónde quiera que estés, será mejor que cuides tu acciones...(La próxima vez no será un disparo de advertencia a tu jauría humana)...

Eso último...dejó atónito a Paps, sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el miedo, yo no comprendí lo que dijo pues al parecer habló en un lenguaje que solo ellos entienden. Luego de eso el tumulto de humanos empezó a dispersarse hasta dejar sola la entrada.

...

-Entonces todo esto es...a causa de ella?-pregunto Flowey

-...así es-le contesté en seco

-Aún estoy reacio a creerte,pero si me voy sin saber más, no podré verla...-las lianas que salían de la pequeña maceta en la que lo plantamos se desbordaban un poco, con inquietud,probablemente esté tan nervioso como lo estamos los demás.

Luego de que la multitud se dispersara, vimos como Sans y Papyrus desaparecieron entre la niebla, me quedé con la intriga,de que estarían hablando? Y el porqué se fueron de esa manera? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegara de una acalorada Alphys, con varios papeles enrollados.

-Chicos!,necesito que miren esto!

-Es un mapa del terreno?-pregunta Asgore mientras rascaba su mejilla.

-No solo eso...su majestad, el edificio que hemos visto en el horizonte, el que vimos al salir a la superficie,envié la cámara dron que encontramos en una de esas estaciones de energía que tienen aquí y pude hacer varias capturas.-decía completamente seria Alphys.

-Pudiste ver si Chara estaba en ese lugar?-pregunté con la esperanza de al fin poder hacer un avance con la situación.

-No...no estoy segura de haberla visto...pero...

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Toriel con algo de ansiedad

-Se los puedo mostrar en el laboratorio, siganme por favor.

-Frisk...mi niña, necesito que esperes aquí- me dijo mi madre con su toque maternal

-Pero mamá, si se trata de Chara...!

-Serás la primera en saber lo que haremos al respecto,has tenido un vaivén de emociones. No es bueno que te sobresfuerces...apenas te has rehabilitado y no...no quiero volver a perderte-dijo lo último en un susurro,lo suficiente como para solo escucharle yo,la abracé y me correspondió el gesto.

Accedí a no entrar al laboratorio mientras trataban el asunto, pero bajo la condición de que me dejaran buscar a Sans y a Papyrus.

-Esta bien,pero ten mucho cuidado, lo más seguro es que estén en el bosque, cerca de la grieta-dijo Asgore señalando la dirección del lugar en el mapa.

Asentí con brevedad y me fui corriendo,debo mantenerme determinada,se que todo saldrá bien...

POV SANS

Estaba que derrochaba ira, quería destruir todo a mi paso, pero mi hermano, mi ancla hacia la cordura estaba presente,porque?...

porqué cada vez que nuestro padre abre la boca me da tremenda rabia...

Se que sus palabras son con buena intención, que no debería molestarme, aún me duele que no haya tenido la suficiente confianza para pedirme ayuda con respecto al accidente del nú haberlo salvado, pudimos haber salvado a sus ayudantes y nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros.

 _ **Flashback**_

-Chicos, tengo que salir, no estoy seguro si regresaré temprano...Sans, cuida de tu hermano mientras no estoy-decía Gaster mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa en la entrada de su vieja casa.

-Papá...quiero ayudar, lo que tenga que ver con el núcleo puedo ayudar-decía Sans en un tono algo suplicante,sabía el peligro que corroa su padre dados los últimos accidentes dentro del lugar

-Hijo, que se me lo dices desde el fondo de tu alma, pero debes de comprender que hay muchos riesgos con respecto a la estabilidad química dentro del núcleo, es por esa misma razón que ya no te pedí que fueras, es demasiado peligroso, además,quien cuidaría a tu hermano?-decía un una leve sonrisa mientras posaba su manos en la cabeza de su primogénito

...

-Dr! una de las turbinas acaba de estallar, la presión está haciendo que las otras estén demasiado calientes! No podemos tener acceso a menos que encontremos la manera de como enfriales-decía alarmado uno de los subordinados de Gaster

-(¡Maldición!)...Déjame ver los resultados en la pantalla

La pantalla lanzaba 100 resultados cada 3 minutos, dándole poco tiempo al Dr de checar cada una, tomo apuntes con su magia y se fue directamente al problema principal, dejando a cargo a sus segunda al mando.

-ALPHYS!

-S-Si! Dr

-Dentro de 3 minutos, la pantalla lanzará varios resultados de la siguiente turbina en estallar,el altavoz está a un lado, mantente informada en lo que me dirijo a enfriar el lugar, entendido?-decía Gaster con un leve tono de preocupación

-E-Está bien.

La pequeña Alphys, que siendo de la misma edad de Sans, acabó siendo la mano derecha del Dr,debido a su gran intelecto y rápida repuesta a trabajo que ningún otro subordinado del Doctor se atrevería a hacer en sus 5 sentidos, era evidente la gran confianza que le tenia, además de ser una de las mejores amigas de su hijo al peligro, se colocó al frente de la pantalla, mientras el Dr se dirigía mediante atajos a las turbinas, las más cercanas a él las iba enfriando con su de sus subordinados corrían al los lados, evitando chocar con el Dr.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-preguntaba con voz cansada el Dr

-Dr, no tenemos acceso al programa digital de la turbina, hemos intentado usar nuestra magia para enfriarle, pero de alguna manera, hay algo que nos evita tener contacto con la misma!-decía un subordinado de apariencia gatuna, quien miraba sus manos temblorosas constantemente.

Gaster, se acercó poco a poco,percatándose que se encontraba en un área de batalla que el resto no podía ver, alguien estaba alterando el sistema del núcleo.

-Aléjense lo posible de las instalaciones, si ven a mi hijo...díganle que...estaré bien-decía titubeando...

Todos sin chistar se fueron corriendo mientras se cerraba la puerta que los conducía hasta ahí, entretanto Sans, que no paraba de dar vueltas en la entrada de su casa mientras el pequeño Paps lo miraba hasta marearse, era obvio que algo sucedía.

-Paps...yo

-Ve a ayudar a papá, yo estaré bien-me dijo con una sonrisa- los estaré esperando, haré spaguetti

-Paps, pero papá te ha dicho que no uses la cocina

-Los haré en el microondas!-sin decir más se metió dando un portazo en la entrada, dejándome solo con una gran sonrisa, se que estará bien, es el gran Papyrus después de todo...

Me teletransporté de inmediato a la entrada del laboratorio,muchas personas que trabajaban ahí salían corriendo despavoridas, di unos pasos hasta la entrada, se sentía como temblaba el suelo, corrí hasta donde se encontraba el gran computador, ahí estaba Alphys, con la cola entre las patas y las manos en su rostro...

-Alphys?...

-lo...s..nto-decía apenas audible

-ALPHYS!-grité, pues mi paciencia se terminó al ver que no salia de su trance, de inmediato fijó su rostro en mí.

-SA-Sans!¡¿Qu-Qué haces aqui?!

-¿Dónde está Al?...Y será mejor que no me mientas-dije mientras mis cuencas se oscurecieron, no tuvo opción, de inmediato me trasladé al área de turbinas, donde la mayoría de las puertas estaban selladas, a lo lejos solo escuchaba gritos.

-(Papa?!)

Mi padre era absorbido por algo que denominamos el Vacío,sitio donde cual no había manera de salir,mis ojos se iluminaron en celeste al ver que del otro lado había algo, una silueta,de la que solo pude reconocer sus ojos...

-Cha...Chara-de inmediato invoqué un blaster, se disparó luego de que el agujero se cerrara, la turbina perdió potencia y todo se tornó en tinieblas...

-Lo había perdido...

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

-Sans! se que estas molesto, pero debes comprender que él lo hizo por nuestro bien, sabes que nosotros siendo ahora "humanos" no podemos depender completamente de nuestra magia-me dijo de manera calmada mi hermano, sacándome de mi ensoñacion.

-Siento que te preocuparas bro, heh-le dije con una sonrisa ladina,mi hermano sabe como hacerme sonreir,el siempre ha estado conmigo en mis momentos de debilidad.

Pero esta vez, no podia depender de otros, si quiero ayudar, debo de volver a lo que juré no volvería a tocar en mi vida.

La ciencia

-Paps, necesito que me cubras iré a waterfall un momento...

-Que? pero...ugh ya se fue...

Y si les digo que las cosas se van a poner buenas el siguiente capítulo?...

Frisk se topará con Paps así que, adivinen que pasará después

nos leeemos pronto :D


	12. Solos en la lluvia

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5787a13d39997a3a766c200779e8d053"POV FRISK/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72e77084023b6bce144edff9a2f737b1"Luego de caminar por un largo rato por el bosque, a lo lejos pude ver a Papyrus, pateando el suelo, parecía molesto, era un gesto que me siempre me ha causado ternura, pues él siempre hace eso cuando está preocupado por Sans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="288bfe6422892c8939a181c2acba2d14"-Tonto hermano mayor, tonta niña de holograma!-decía entre dientes el albino/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb5e14aa9663f5c98b32ccd66b12f243"-Papyrus?...de quien hablas?-pregunta Frisk algo intrigada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63deff7b2a4cdc6d79cbf62e3d1730da"-FRISK!...¿Qué haces aquí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ce31a014890e2f92de41efcf5a6c150"-Paps, ¿dónde está Sans?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e44ce41a0b333d0b5a6ecc15c2454a45"-Sans...bueno, el dijo que vendría mas tarde...jejeh.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b72ca351a731741e460725fc7eb71fcf"-Paps, no eres bueno diciendo mentiras-dije mientras mi ceja se alzaba/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d0100a4f61b73a94a0d960f11b88142"-Estemmm...¡mira la hora, debo ir rapidísimo a preparar mis espaguetis!-y se fue como si su vida dependiese de eso, no le quise insistir mas así que no le seguí, entretanto me quedé viendo nuevamente donde se encontraba paps, era la salida del subsuelo,caminé con algo de cuidado, pero aún así estaba determinada en saber que era lo que ocurría, ahora que se que las cosas están mal, quiero arreglarlas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dabe34d96be81e8517db6c4fb904f2e9"Caminé a prisas por el gran pasillo,el lugar donde fui juzgada en contadas ocasiones, aún recuerdo mi pequeña figura temblando de miedo ante el ojo acusador de Sans. Se que todo esto se lo debo y mucho más, aún no le he dado las gracias por sacarnos a mi y a su padre del Vacío./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ae972220c1b5f768b5c45ceed0b9003"-Saaaaans!-grité al salir finalmente de la vieja casa de los Dreemurr, al bajar al primer piso, solo miraba los pasillos metálicos del núcleo, o al menos las rutas que estaban abiertas, de inmediato me dirijo a la salida, notando como el gran hotel que Metatton cuidaba con mucho amor estaba en deplore, una luz celeste se podía notar en la ventana de los pisos de arriba, mi determinación me hacía continuar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86505ce78d851dab558bad8a5fbe2d3b"Tomé las escaleras, recuerdo que el ascensor no estaba en funcionamiento la última vez que este lugar seguía en pie,mi camino seguía un poco a escuras a pesar de la luz de mi celular, revisé en mi baúl dentro del teléfono si había alguna linterna, casualmente Alphys había actualizado mi inventario y agregó un par de cosas en caso de que saliera de excursión, prendí la lámpara y tuve un susto al ver que una silueta se acercaba a mi con prisa, mi sentido del ataque se activo y de inmediato me di cuenta de quien era./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="166a835eca1df5f9e565b6b70615b540"-¿Qué haces aquí Frisk?¿Deberías estar en casa-me dijo Sans con un rostro un tanto molesto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="513c4d22971aee53ec06894bdf3d05f9"-Yo..estaba buscándote...¿Porqué estabas aquí?-le pregunte sin chistar, el suspiró y se giró./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b03a3faa0fd454d81d25b4ef97d60a77"-Bueno...esa es una pregunta que tiene demasiadas respuestas...y me es algo complicadas de...mejor...mejor.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e4e4da2134a177784db5a8d95879079"Era increíble lo que estaba viendo,Sans sin saber que decir ante mi pregunta, ni siquiera un broma para zafarse de la situació é mi rostro pues desde las ventanas del pasillo se podía ver el rojo de la lava que aún se encontraba activa y que mantenía en función al núcleo después de tanto cuando comprendí que sucedía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f7630fc03843490108ee95577e4e3f9"-Entiendo...necesitas tiempo a solas, cierto?...Iré a casa y-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5343fc98becf02358455b0ad070e4588"-No!...-precipitado, tomó mi mano y me jaló hasta quedar tan cerca uno del otro, oculté mi rostro de la pena, no sabía que cara puso Sans con tal acto pero sentí un sobresaltó de su parte y me separó de inmediato tomándome de los hombros/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="847953c4cd7b444e7fe42df300fdfbcb"-L-LO SIENTO!-dijo alarmado y chascó sus dedos,desapareciendo en el acto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0c85ca27b9b299b6ac83aee4c717f01"-...¿Acaso...hice algo malo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4dbad053aa853ce68beca0e5f2bace5"POV SANS/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a69f33282e98550d38696662ba40bbd0"Mi reacción fue de lo más inmadura, no tenía previsto que Frisk me fuera a seguir por el subsuelo para saber dónde me encontraba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a104e99cb66c647a167d1af68250c85d"Originalmente iba con la intención de volver al viejo laboratorio en mi vieja casa, recogería los antiguos planos en los que el viejo y yo habíamos trabajado para nuestro último proyecto juntos, la máquina TDD/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c04afb241d91c09c2e141b4175f43c6"La TDD o tranferente de determinación,era el plan B en caso de que el recolectar almas no funcionara, consistía en extraer determinación en mínimas cantidades de nuestra propia especie, si, algo contraproducente ya que nuestra especíe estando en el subsuelo no podía ni debía tener contacto con la misma, la prueba está en las amalgamas, pero estas fueron inyectadas con determinación,aún no estábamos seguros que sucedería si encontráramos la manera de extraer la poca o nula determinación en nuestro sistema./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="839a24e4b57f082f21bd726b040b86a1"No fue que después de que saliéramos a la superficie y notar como todos habíamos cambiado a un aspecto humano de nuestro ser que lo dejé en el olvido, había que resolver antes el porqué Frisk seguía dormida en aquel entonces,pero eso ya no más importante era saber que tramaba Chara con ese supuesto trato hecho por Frisk estando dentro el Vacío y el origen de Frisk era la clave de todo esto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ae9320c4b0fc284f62859043205d83d"-Frisk.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="344eed56ef2bfe6fea69c2adb612dd94"Mencioné su nombre como si fuera un rezo, me senté un momento en el suelo del laboratorio para descansar un momento, pues usar mi poder para llegar ahí me agotó a supuestos futuros, ¿qué tal si saber más de ella nos llevaba a la perdición?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efecaedc7a4e80c0b5cac50ec6fbeadd"Un leve golpe en la puerta del laboratorio me despertó de mi ensoñación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfe65469b80f499746caff84ae54e8dd"-Sans?...Sans...estás ahí? ah..achoo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc65b6b2ea49ec7709067d2d423a4961"-Frisk?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6475ee1bb7d7680691c7a767b725c0d"-No...el hada de los dientes...¡abre que tengo fri-frío!-decía del otro lado, de inmediato abrí y una ventisca empujó a Frisk hacía dentro, la puerta azotó de pronto por el aire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="525eeddd6aba57dad531bf05532c5104"-¿Cómo fue que...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5cb0e221e46d46314f8983c85290a1d"-El hombre del río al parecer núnca abandonó su puesto, jejah..ah achoo!...maldición,creo que pesqué un resfriado-dijo mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo sacado de su pantalón-Sans.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e48f6ae7785983060d653a08e5cf2f37"-Lo siento si...te dejé así, es que.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f28e9997a25e7a8d331037fed82ea1ab"-No..no me tienes que dar explicaciones...yo en cambio...te debo eso y mucho más, gracias por estar conmigo, mi madre me comentó que tu y Paps iban seguido a visitarme cuando estaba en coma-me dijo mientras un ligero rubor se puso en sus mejillas, al igual que yo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a3dca21358bf3e9c5d6b3cabceac082"Sus palabras me conmovieron y me dejaron sin habla,que Toriel dijera lo de nuestras visitas me hizo sentir muy avergonzado, puse mis manos en mi rostro el que al tacto sentí muy caliente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f694a2ca7b27ff59338802297669c2e"-Oh dios porque lo dijo...que pena/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0d8bcf213a6b1f8774b86965fb919e4"-Jejejeh, no deberías avergonzarte, al contrario me parece algo muy tierno el que lo hayan hecho, tal vez fue una de las razones por las que pude salir del Vacío./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="611e642aabac0e7c15be3bb8706eb71a"Ambos enmudecimos ahora era Frisk la que estaba avergonzada de decir esas palabras. Aunque eran ciertas, ella debió sentir que era una manera de justificar sus errores del pasado y eso a hacía sentir culpable; yo lo sabía, nuestra cercanía era tal, que pude notar el rostro lleno de culpa por parte de aquella chica que me robó el corazón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0f8082b453032f9bcf9777dfef03383"-Heh...mira yo vine aquí a recoger la máquina que está detrás nuestro, la recuerdas?-le pregunta Sans a Frisk mientras señala con el pulgar.-bueno aún tengo algo de tiempo antes de que el viejo se de cuenta que me fui así que.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c89f642c02ab4f128f625d09b6f6c939"Ofrecí mi mano para que la tomase, lo hizo y de inmediato nos teletransportamos a Waterfall, a un sitio donde solo podía accesar yo mientras trabajaba como centinela del afectó bastante el usar esa cantidad de magia, mis sentidos se nublaron y solo pude escuchar a Frisk en la lejanía.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c7afe73fc2ce06282775ab8b0ad519f"-(Maldición...aquí no...era)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdb727cbc2c8f7a38026a7b8758a18c9"POV FRISK/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85ef9c7668657b6092c0c36444f287ce"-Sans!-dije mientras le sacudía, el estaba inconsciente, al parecer le afectó bastante el usar esa clase de magia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46cf5490b485810e3ae7eb0368932ba2"Habíamos llegado a un campo repleto de flores eco, era un sitio de lo más maravilloso y mi primera vez en el mismo, de los múltiples reseteos nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver a fondo cada parte del subsuelo,aún se ocultan bellos tesoros de naturaleza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efe71c72f7cbbc1541484b59a1dbfc98"-Tonto...pudimos haber caminado si estabas tan cansado...o pedirle al hombre del rio que nos dejara cerca-dije en un susurro mientras posé mi mano en uno mechones que cubrían el rostro de Sans, al hacerlo pude ver a detalle su rostro, su perfil era de lo más calmado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c277272f40df8ac9f210467a699753ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Por que me siento así...que es esa clase de sentimiento?"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc4e441a5c425365574011e881e7b234"-Eh?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba554ef48f466c02f8cf28f5e88c6d12"Me levanté de inmediato, pude notar que una de las flores imitaba una voz conocida,era la voz de Sans a traves de las flores eco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="701662a62f5f3773e37c255d49dd2029"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Undyne me dijo que probablemente este...enamorado"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7210d9780c121109e5e129f48cfc4a51"Al escuchar eso último mi rostro enrojeció, Sans estaba enamorado? De quién? Desde cuándo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01856b08f0639f7add87ce9eee9b05e4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""No quiero rendirme, ella aún sigue ahí, en algún...maldición"/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a41bd60ff0af770967e8d562250b7fc"La voz de Sans se entrecortaba, me dolió que todo este tiempo estuvo buscando la manera de estar al lado de la persona que ama,por alguna razón me sentí decepcionada? Caminé un poco más y pude ver una pequeña flor eco que susurraba algo apenas audible, tuve que acercarme lo suficiente, casi al raz del suelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eef9b6c313cbc359313e0ec9560c01f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas lo que siento por ti...Frisk?"/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="567f007ad1f72d88bfd947f9ce1c83c5"Mis ojos debieron abrirse demasiado, mi rostro se debió tornar de un color superior al rojo que emite mi alma, di un par de pasos atrás, pero me topé con algo...o mejor dicho alguien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0b1906379905483a163e5c29f64b09d"-Sa-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdaf1460a648648c9bc15e7ec0f1c69a"BROOOOM!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f8bf351a501c4e68209a1ca4dcd3cf1"-Diablos...-dijo en un tono preocupado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0704777ad08671f14d0723ae75b61167"De la nada comenzó a llover de manera torrencial, no lo esperábamos, el clima del subsuelo puede llenarme de sorpresas todavía,miramos por un momento hacia arriba para al final que nuestra mirada se fijara en la del otro, sin decir nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9440c894bf2f18b06b09b4bb95606e2"-Emm...no era precisamente el lugar al que quería llevarte...pero bueno...descubriste mi "campo de la soledad" heh...-su tono me parecía algo nervioso, yo en cambio estaba sin habla, esas palabras,lentamente empezó a caminar, cuidando no resbalarse mientras la lluvia no cesaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb6992b74bafb1fb769cdebd08db259a"-Sans espera-un paso torpe me hizo tropezar,cayendo yo encima de él, pero eso no dejó que me detuviera, estaba determinada a saber que era lo que pasaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c62773c080085adbb931b48a9a35057f"-Fr-Frisk, te lo pido...necesito estar solo-decia mientras ocultaba su rostro con el brazo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e8b401b30bef6821fed5d6c238c381c"-No!...Acaaso no sabes que por mucho tiempo he querido hacerte ciento de preguntas?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d079f4d9b283a2ba3c748b5ad25b25be"-Pero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8498b06980dea9abe5932aea0dcb9588"-Por mucho tiempo he querido decirte todo sobre mi, sobre lo que está pasando,pero...siento que ya no.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42df50f9f24486daf4bd5697e6e2e966"El sin más me abrazó,aún estando en el piso,mi cabello ocultaba nuestro rostro, pero pude notar que estaba sollozando, no sabía como responder a eso, le correspondí tocando su mejilla con mi mano libre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d651752e05d4ce0cc976f41511a1ad7"-Ya...lo siento-me dijo sollozando/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="129ebaf0e293d0de5991a3dd09f96fe6"-No...yo lo siento, todo esto es un revoltijo de sentimientos.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f30cb4a950c00d3f4f277785340ddee8"-No...yo lo siento, desde hace un tiempo he querido decirte tantas cosas a ti, Frisk,Pero no estoy seguro de como vayas a considerarlo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ade5b8c6a5da9c0b6dae4f2bd71f674f"-No lo sabrás hasta que no me lo digas-le dije en un susurro a un lado de su oido, esto le provocó un brinco he hizo que ambos nos sentaramos, quedando cara a cara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d528b8e90694847bdd9d0cac63c75be6"-Estas segura de lo que...mira que yo no quiero que nuestras amistad se arruine por mi estupidez-me dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre mi cabello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ab67950c285ce1e6dce0b3060088990"-Vamos...no hay problema-dije para que se animara a hablar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8192d5a124ae0f6567f8b6f045670191"Sus ojos me mostraban nervios, se aclaró un poco la garganta para style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30c37892be70d123e713b1461549e4a4"-Bueno...aquí va...Frisk Dreemmur...desde hace mucho tiempo...he estado enamorado de ti...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30c37892be70d123e713b1461549e4a4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30c37892be70d123e713b1461549e4a4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30c37892be70d123e713b1461549e4a4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5421f91aa4649268e61ad723c317983f"Huuuuuuuuuuu que buena se puso la trama verdad?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c617d63e42da380e2742a3abd7304ca5"Ya quería llegar a esta parte pero no encontraba la manera de ponerlos a solas con tanto desmadre de por medio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dca58c1d86268c3eb3fd445ac6db9521"¿Creen que Frisk le responda?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaaf553c6e3a3a3321d9351a05bd8546"¿Acaso se darán su primer beso?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b08e146b4a66a965e9b9fda4bb381c64"¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54847489b3eb530309963f78bc08aa6c"Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c840afad39f5c9b797fb031d285a3a2e"drama y acción se vendrán próximamente...NOS VEMOS 3br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	13. Eres todo para mi

Hace 2 años

POV SANS

-Mi mayor temor...es no volverte a ver...

Sollozaba mientras me dejaba caer al piso, era la primera vez que el alcohol me pegaba tan fuerte, me hice un ovillo a un lado de la puerta que era la habitación que habían habilitado para cuando Frisk cayó dormida...era el primer año de su primera de tantas noches que lloré por ella.

En ese entonces era un completo caos, tanto mi bro como Al lo notaron de perfectamente que aún hacía falta revisar algunos pendientes en el subsuelo, lo cual me hacia un centinela del rey con todas las de la torpesas hicieron que Al se preocupara y una vez estando solos recogiendo algunas cosas de su laboratorio de aventuró a sermonearme...

"-Sans, tu mente es un mar de confusión, debes saber que todos estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos por traerla de vuelta...ánimo...se que eres más fuerte que tu mismo poder de ataque"

Asimismo, Paps notó primero que nadie mi cambio de actitud, si antes le parecía que le ocultaba cosas que no quería que supiera ahora era un mar que ponía a flote toda la basura que alguna vez me guardé.

"-Sabes hermano...ahora no sé como interpretar tus bromas...se que haces lo mejor por tratar de mantener el lugar lo más alegre posible...pero no te fuerces si no lo sientes de verdad...te amo hermano...con todo y tus calcetines sin ordenar nyeheheh!"

Esos recuerdos me hicieron saber que lo peor que podía hacer era demacrarme entregando mi alma al vicio...debía tomar acciones, pero antes de mejorar mi cuerpo, debía mejorar mi corazón...fue entonces que entré en la duda...

¿Qué era lo que me ataba a ti?

¿Porqué me preocupas tanto?

¿Cual era la razón por la cual no salias de mi mente a cada segundo del día?

Era demasiado torpe en todo lo referente al sentimentalismo, aunque sabía lo que implicaba, en aquel entonces me negaba renuente a que algo así me sucediera a mi hasta que me topé con el muro de lanzas de Undyne.

-Escucha saco de huesos...no estoy segura de tus acciones,todo el tiempo te haces al tonto con tal de no mostrar lo que sientes-me dijo con un aire triunfante en lo que colocaba sus brazos sobre la mesa en la que conversábamos.

-Eso puede que sea verdad...pero lo hago por mi bro-lo dije no muy convencido de esas palabras.

-¿De verdad?...Mira, te lo dejaré claro...Sans, estas enamorado cabeza de chorlito!

Recuerdo la sensación del momento: mis ojos se dilataron de tal afirmación, sudaba frío y mi cuerpo se tensó por completo, eso sugirió a Undyne a ponerse de pie con una pose dominante, fue en ese momento que reaccione y chisqué los dedos, teletransportanto mi ser a donde sea que nadie me é cayendo sentado a un gran campo de flores eco.

El lugar era simplemente hermoso, era una parte del subsuelo que nunca había visitado antes, me sentía levemente mareado pero eso no evitó que me levantara a contemplar completamente el sitio, había un riachuelo celeste que pasaba por en medio del lugar, terminando en una vista hermosa del viejo castillo de rey, di unos cuantos pasos y mire una flor, me incliné un poco y aún con las emociones a "flor de piel" dije:

 _ **"Por que me siento así...que es esa clase de sentimiento?"**_

La leve brisa hizo que la flor contigua susurrara lo mismo...

 _ **"Undyne me dijo que probablemente este...enamorado"**_

Esas palabras hacían eco en mi mente, esa palabra llevaba demasiada responsabilidad y trabajo que yo nunca imaginé que me vería en hacer, apenas hace una año vivía pacíficamente en Snowdin, con mi hermano y el resto de la gente del subsuelo, estaba exhausto, ese día fue una mescolanza de emociones, me dejé caer nuevamente, está vez un poco más lúcido que las últimas 2 noches ahogadas en estiré completo sobre el suelo y fije mi vista al cielo lleno de bellas joyas que simulaban el cielo estrellado. Con lentitud cerré poco a poco los ojos, posé las yemas de mis dedos sobre mis labios y con la voz más lastimosa susurré:

 _ **"No quiero rendirme, ella aún sigue ahí, en algún...maldición"**_

Chasque la lengua al momento que una lágrima traicionera brotó de mi ojo, la limpie de inmediato y me senté, ya estaba harto..molesto, no podía hacer nada en ese entonces y eso me frustraba prioridad de nuestras especie era el repoblar lo que alguna vez fue nuestro pero no sin antes tener un contacto con los humanos de los alrededores y eso según tenía entendido aún no se tenía una fecha planeada para interactuar con ellos.

-(MALDICIÓN!)

Golpee el suelo con mi puño por la frustración. Sin más me levanté para retirarme, debía volver o pronto se preocuparían; caminé sereno hasta que al fondo, cerca de una roca,se encontraba el brote de una flor eco que estaba por florecer. Dicen que los brotes de las flores pueden guardar permanentemente el mensaje que se le susurre. Esbocé una sonrisa y dije claramente al brote

 _ **"¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas lo que siento por ti...Frisk?"**_

Desaparecí en el acto, ya era momento de volver a la realidad, debía seguir adelante, aún si eso implicara que no la volviera a ver...

O eso creí

 _Presente_

-Frisk Dreemmur, estoy enamorado de ti

Ella tenía la expresión más extraña, la misma insípida expresión con la que años antes se había presentado al momento de estrechar su mano en Snowdin, eso me deprimió un poco, pero aún asi seguí adelante.

-Se que esto te toma por sorpresa y que...hheheh debí decirte desde que volviste en si...era esa la razón principal por la que evitaba verte...¿estás bien?...hoolaa

La sentía cada vez más fuera de sí tal parece que esto no se lo esperaba, menos de el viejo saco de huesos que alguna vez fui; sacudí su hombro que se sentía empapado por la tormenta que no cesaba, sin respuesta opté mejor por hacer que se pusiera de rostro se ocultó con algunos mechones que se pegaron a su rostro.

-Welp,parece ser que tu respuesta fue clara así que...

-Eh...?

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Es...verdad? Esto que me dices es verdad?

Al remover los mechones que no me dejaban ver su rostro quedé lágrimas estaban por salir de sus hermosos ojos color miel, su alma comenzó a brillar en varios tonos de rojo, ella se tomaba el pecho mientras estrujaba su sudadera.

-FrisK?!

Eso me preocupó, ella no reaccionaba y su alma provocaba que el lugar se tornara más y más brillante, me cegaba.

-FRISK!

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y aquel par de ojos color miel, se inyectaron de un rojo sangre...ya no era ella la que se puso de pie al momento de que la luz se desvaneció.

-Vaya vaya, le provocaste un corto circuito saco de carne demihumana!

-(CHARA?!)

La lluvia cesó, ante mí ya no se encontraba mi pequeña castaña, en cambio un par de ojos color carmín estaban fijos en mi, me tensaron pero eso no limitó el hecho de que había tomado el cuerpo de Frisk.

-QUE HACES EN EL CUERPO DE FRISK?

-Oh! perdone usted, acaso hice un trato contigo también?

Rápidamente recordé el susodicho trato que Frisk le había hecho a Chara en aquella ocasión en el Vacío, era momento de sacarle toda la información

-Dime ahora, que fue lo que ella te hizo jurar?!- dije mientras mi expresión se tornaba sombría

-Interesante, a pesar de haber sido como la sombra de esa torpe anomalía no te diste cuenta?...Bien te lo explicaré-dijo con una risa malévola- A resumidas cuentas ella me hizo jurar que me dejaría disponer de _**su cuerpo**_ a cambio de que tu o ella en algún momento se dijeran lo muuuucho que se aman~

-Eso...no puede ser verdad, MIENTES!-dije con tremenda furia mientras mi ojo izquierdo brillaba en celeste, varios huesos estaban a disposición de atacar

-Planeas atacarme a pesar de ser el cuerpo del amor de tu vida?...Bueno te dejo el paso libre- ella extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos, dándome la oportunidad perfecta de atacarle, pero me contuve, ¿que pasaría si todo lo que me decía era verdad?

Exhalé con lentitud y descansé mis hombros, volviendo a mi típica pose despreocupada, eso desconcertó un poco a Chara y retrocedió un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿no planeas atacar?-me preguntó desafiante

-Bueno, no valdría la pena si no estas en tu cuerpo real y realmente sería un fastidio recojer restos humanos si te llego a atacar, heh- dije con un todo de lo más simplón, tratando de disimular la ira que tenía contenida.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que ella no querría que atacara a su contenedor.

-Muy listo Sansy~...te daré la oportunidad de oro de que vayas por tu máquina TDD, tal vez así de verdad encuentres lo que por años tu especie ha querido desde siempre, su reconocimiento por la humanidad.

Al decir eso, el cuerpo de Frisk comenzó a flotar en el aire, desapareciendo en el acto mientras una risa siniestra se escuchaba retumbando en las flores eco a mi alrededor.

 _ **"Pronto nos veremos, tu y tu especie sabrán finalmente quienes somos"**_

Lo siento mis niños, pero esto debía ser así xD

Nuevamente con un capítulo dramático, aunque algo corto, créanme que estaba por tornarlo un poco más cliché, o sea, regalandole el SI TE AMO IGUAL SANS de Frisk, pero nah

Recuerden que no solo se trata del amor que se tienen hay muchas cosas en juego y una de ellas es el mayor secreto que Frisk quiso comentar antes de que Sans se pusiera de cursi xD

Pueden creer que este capítulo lo escribí en el transcurso de 5 horas entre ayer y ahora? xD

Andaba con las emociones a flor de piel cuando puse la primera parte y si tenia planeado que ambos se dijeran lo que sienten en este capítulo, van a tener que esperar un poco más,bueno quisa en un capítulo o un par mas, quieeeen sabeee.

byex 3


	14. Las mentiras blancas también son mentira

POV FRISK

Todo se volvió tinieblas cuando fui poseída por Chara, no esperaba que fuera a suceder tan pronto...no quería que sucediera pronto.

-(¿Do..dónde...es..toy?)

Sentía mis músculos tan tensos, con poca movilidad, de a poco empecé a abrir los ojos...alcé lo más que pude mis manos, varios tubos estaban conectados a mí.Al parecer me tiene en un contenedor de alguna clase de líquido.

-Wow,eres rápida para despertar, pero claro, tu determinación fue la que te ayudó jajaj...-dijo Chara, sin embargo no la miraba por ningún lado, me agité un poco pero el tubo que conectaba a mi garganta me impidió moverme o voltear a los lados.

-Heh...tranquila, debes estar preguntando dónde me encuentro, ¿verdad?...Bueno mi pequeña niña determinada, te traje por 2 razones..tal vez una de ellas está debatiendo en que hacer para rescatarte...-su voz se tornó lúgubre con lo mencionado, se que se refería a Sans,sabiendo que ella podía leer mi mente, notó de inmediato mi molestia-Wow, tranquila, no le haré daño, al contrario, él es parte de este juego, te lo dije antes no? él debe saber que le has mentido sobre tí todo este tiempo, que pudiste salvarlos desde hacia mucho tiempo y que no lo hiciste por tus tontos actos egoístas!

Burbujas salieron ante la falta de aire de mi, estaba en pánico, golpeé el cristal del tubo que me contenía, pero no le hice ningún rasguño.

-Maldición Frisk...pareciera que naciste ayer...no recuerdas estas instalaciones verdad?-me preguntó con cierta ironía- el cristal que te mantiene es como de 6 pulgadas de grosor, el liquido que te contiene es similar al líquido amniótico de la placenta de cualquier madre humana o monstruo...en este caso tuve que hacer varias investigaciones para contenerte pues...eres un caso especial...recuerda que esto te mantiene estable y ciertamente no quiero que "mis subordinados" quieran interrumpir.

-(Tú...acaso?!)

-Si...sé que eres...Frisk Dreemurr, esa es la razón número 2 por la que te tengo confinada en este sitio, pero no te preocupes, pronto...tus amigos serán testigos del Armaguedón, no solo de su especie...

 **A**

...

POV SANS

Mi vista quedó fija en el lugar donde el cuerpo poseído de Frisk desapareció, un par de lágrimas repletas de ira resbalaron en mis mejillas, se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban como perlas desde mi cabello que estaba hecho un desastre.

-MALDITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Invoqué varios Blaster que rápidamente dispararon al techo de roca,dejando un enorme hueco sobre dejé caer al piso, golpeándolo una y otra vez, hasta que mis nudillos se rasparon y comenzaron a un idiota, cómo es que pude dejarla así sin saber las intenciones de esa maldita demente?!

Mi respiración se calmó, fue entonces que me dirigí de nuevo al laboratorio a tomar la máquina.

-(Esta vez acabaré contigo...PARA SIEMPRE)

Volvi lo más rápido que pude a la superficie, estaba exhausto, pues cargar con esa máquina era algo dificil ahora que era un demihumano. De inmediato se escuchó que salía del laboratorio Alphys, Tori y Asgore y por último el viejo, este se mostraba molesto, pero le ignoré, debían saber lo de Frisk primero.

...

-Ella la secuestro?!

Tras decir eso,Toriel cayó desmayada, la toma y se gira a verme con un rostro de tremenda decepción

-¿Cómo es posible que siendo su guardián, hayas fallado de esas manera Sans?

Bajé la mirada por la culpa, tenía razón, como fue que me desafané de mi misión principal, el velar y cuidar de ella no importara lo que sucediera, mis sentimientos me cegaron , la vergüenza y la negación a un posible rechazo me hicieron evitarla ver cuando debí de ver por su bien, toda acció lo supe de primera mano pues los pecados de una persona se regresan con el karma, que era parte de mis retribución ahora me atacó a mi y estas son las consecuencias.

-Sans, hermano, yo se que esto no sea de gran ayuda pero estoy seguro que la chica de holograma no quiere dañar a Frisk, es por eso que se la llevó.-me dijo sereno mientras posaba sus manos en mis hombros-

-En eso tienes mucha razón bro,es por eso que me haré responsable del rescate de ella y que regrese a salvo conmi...con nosotros-tosí para corregirme, era obvio que la quiero a mi lado,pero por ahora debíamos traerla a salvo y es aquí donde me trago el orgullo, suspiré audible y rasqué un poco mi melena para acercarme al viejo.

-Viejo...necesito...

-Sans...todos, hay que entrar al laboratorio.

El viejo se giró a verme y esbozó una sonrisa, aún me mantenía inmóvil, él en tanto, posó sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Hijo reacciona! Debemos movernos ya...Alphys,danos los datos del lugar, Undyne, Mettaton,Papyrus verifiquen los alrededores de nuestro pueblo,debemos evitar a los humanos a toda costa.-dijo demandante Gaster mientras se dirigía hacia el laboratorio,Sans solo lo siguió mientras con si magia trasladaba la máquina TDD.

-Hijo...dime que fue lo que sucedió...nada de mentiras...

-Esta bien...

Luego de 20 minutos de haberle explicado con detalle lo acontecido,Gaster talló el tabique de su nariz, se dio media vuelta para encender las pantallas que vigilaban el pueblo humano.

-Eso es todo...viejo, no espero que me comprendas, pero debes entender que haga lo que haga no me harás cambiar de parecer...yo..yo la amo.-dijo determinante el peliblanco mientras que su padre abrió los ojos perplejo, un leve destello violeta salió de sus vista ante esas palabras, pero no era por ira, aquél sentimiento que por mucho tiempo había solo dado a la ciencia, le parecía simple a ver la intención de su primogénito.

-Comprendo...hijo,ya...yo no haré nada en contra de la humana, es evidente que nos ha ayudado en múltiples maneras, hacer que un decrépito como yo volviera de un lugar al que resultaría imposible el entrar ya amerita darle un espacio a nuestra pequeña familia-dijo lo último con una leve risa dibujada en el rostro...él la aceptaba? Eso me alegró podía decirse que me quitó un "hueso de encima"

-Gracias...padre-dije eso ultimo sin voltear a verle, claramente estaba avergonzado de expresarme así de é inmediato las cámaras captaron que los humanos que estaba antes en la entrada de nuestro pueblo habían desaparecido.

-Que...extraño-dijo el viejo dirigiendo su vista hacia la enorme pantalla frente nuestro.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunté

-Esos humanos,los que anteriormente nos habían atacado, desaparecieron, no hay rastro ni siquiera rastros de temperatura de alguna otra especie,mira.

Rápidamente las cámaras cambiaron a modo térmico, no había ninguna señal de algún humano cerca de á me preocupaba,¿Cómo era posible eso si había una ciudad frente a nuestras narices...a menos...

-Viejo,las cámaras, Alphys te dijo que alcance tenían?-pregunté alarmado.

-Bueno, mencionó que la más alejada de estas tuvo que camuflarla sobre el puente que nos separa de la ciudad humana.

-Debo ir a esa cámara

-Espera!

Sin dejarle terminar hice uso de mis poderes para trasladarme a ese lugar...llegué algo cansado, era la primera vez que me trasladaba hacia fuera de nuestro pueblo.

-Este es el puente...si yo fuera una cámara estaría...ahí

De inmediato la detecté, caminé tranquilamente, había escombros y al parecer algunos autos corroídos por el pasar de los años, algo no estaba bien, la niebla cubría gran parte del puente y solo podía ver la silueta de un enorme edificio.

-Esto...la temperatura se siente diferente, debía de...estar helando...

Aceleré el paso, estaba casi a mitad del puente cuando,me detuve y con mi mano,se podía sentir una corriente de aire caliente, era imposible ese tipo de clima, finalmente me saqué de dudas cuando atravesé esa sensación...no lo podía lo que antes habíamos visto al salir a la superficie, el bello atardecer y ese campo verde con las montañas y la hermosa puesta de sol...

-No existe...

-Que no existe?

-(Flowey?!)..¿cómo escapas-

-Si vas a hacerme una pregunta tan boba como porque escapé,facil, la maceta se rompió y solo huí, nadie me decía que tramaban-dijo la florecilla viendo fijamente el enorme caos a nuestro alrededor, sin inmutarse, yo en cambio aún estaba choqueado.

-Creo que...a ambos nos deben una explicación...-dije un poco molesto en lo que mi ojos comenzaba a destellar en celeste-vamos-extendí mi mano a la flor para que subiera a mi hombro.

-¿Estas seguro?-me pregunto dudoso de mi acción

-¿Que sería más espinoso que tu, florecilla?

-GRRRRR

-Ya...ya.

Sin más, trepó por mi hombro, enredando sus raíces sobre el brazo,si algo teníamos en común era que ambos necesitábamos respuestas, tanto de Chara, como de Frisk.

Y pos así wow...este fic se está volviendo demasiado largo

*Logro de primer longfic,desbloqueado :U

Pues si bebes, ya estamos en el capítulo 14 y pos nada más que puro drams verdad?, Bueno no se preocupen, que pronto veremos el gran rescate y mucho más drama del que ya había antes, no desesperen que ya estamos cerca del arco final de esta historia.

Manténganse determinados

BYEX 3


	15. Saliendo a flote: verdades

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5787a13d39997a3a766c200779e8d053"POV FRISK/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c9ba3d1525fa47d8f2d0e41fd3f7a9d"La nieve caer, era lo único que mi cuerpo percibía además del intenso dolor.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaec69a13ff835579dd411bf32c970d6"-(Donde...estoy?)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00173a21e425b31d7c47d53b009a38a3"Sentí algo salir de mi nariz, palpe con mi temblorosa mano...era sangre, eso me preocupó. Intenté girar mi rostro, tratar de identificar el lugar, el horror de ver a alguien toser sangre era indescriptible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfa18a71f0e4271777979e9a4b82a24b"-SA!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="863a3f0814420bbbd2557e685b5dcb82"-Niña...Fri..sk...prometí...que te protegería...-no pude hacer nada mas que llorar, al ver como el amor de mi vida dejaba de brillar, su alma se quebrantó-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87295486814410648ed4388c567de85a"Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora...nunca podrás salvar a los demihumanos...maldita aberración!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62c9c841f2eb365fc7b655c6449822d8"Todo se volvió tinieblas, me intentaba mover, pero nada, poco a poco recupere la consciencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47fde0df4baab86eade345b42a3cf2e6"-(Era un...sueño)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7920a49374fc44c37edc0ee9c7a393c2"-No lo era Frisk/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c6c3860c41762d92cb88510bb89be13"Nuevamente Chara estaba hablando desde otro sitio, solo podía escuchar su voz, la única luz disponible era la que emanaba el liquido que me mantenía prisionera, pude escuchar unos pasos entre las sombras del lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5797ab246cd26e305197711f7514391a"-Veo que luces intrigada Frisk, bueno solo hice una simple resonancia en tu cerebro, así pude percatarme de tus sueños o en este caso, posibles predicciones.-me dijo cortante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f79606a58792fae6cc0b32450b6dfeb"-(Predicciones?)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80216781a4e5c9656302eb8e6d50475f"-Eso...es posible dada tu capacidad de arma biológica, nuestros creadores cubrieron toda posibilidad a un ataque inminente hacia la humanidad...esos idiotas nos privaron del sueño para usarlo como otra de sus estrategias-se le escuchaba resentida al abordar dicho tema, me mantuve serena mientras seguía explicando. Ahora caía en cuenta el porque no quiere que nada en este mundo siga con vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3107e96e76056299de12d0908ee4dc82"-(Chara...yo)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0d8eceb10cd32c744c484c46f0ca1b0"-No necesito de tu compasión para sentirme mejor, te lo dije...solo ocupo de tu cuerpo para destruir a todos...tu eres la mejor arma creada por la humanidad.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea72e2ea8a1fc8a168a2d52ee3c5dd6c"Esas palabras llenas de un rencor hacia todo, me dieron escalofríos, ella debió darse cuenta y nuevamente me hizo dormir...Entrar a ese circulo repleto de pesadillas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5aa08af7256f8ef483a94135d6e1b65b"-Frisk, deberías de sentir el mismo dolor que yo...pero tus emociones te abandonaron...solo una se quedó...y debo potenciarla...trayendo al comediante a mis dominios...y darle punto final a la Tierra.-un rostro demacrado a la que los años le fueron arrebatados formo una sonrisa siniestra de dientes grisaseos y pútridos. El cuerpo real de Chara se hacia presente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4dbad053aa853ce68beca0e5f2bace5"POV SANS/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="128a57f9e2fd9ad035792b9ce7e76fa7"Era increíble como todo estos años habíamos vivido un completo engañ humanidad puede ser tan idiota? Llegar al punto de arrebatarse la vida por sobrevivir no lleva a el haber sido privados de la libertad de ver la luz del día...el cielo azul y las miles de estrellas suena a la mejor de las opciones por lo que veo a mi alrededor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="794617993d24ba22e1ea9e8405b7ee09"Flowey también estaba impactado, no estoy seguro hasta que punto Chara le habrá pintado lo bonito que lucia el exterior pero era obvio que estaba tan impresionado como lo estoy yo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5603c22f5910020883db3b2ef79b2a92"-Esto...pero Chara...ella nunca.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="423ecfa3eba029f671d91db538629769"-Fuimos engañados, no te sientas especial-dije cortante mi vista no se separaba de un gran edificio que se alzaba a lo lejos y al parecer aun estaba en función.-debemos volver y avisar a los demás.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2ccd034f4df67ec773328df588dae3a"-NO!...hay que seguir!..escúchame comediante...no podemos alejarnos pues posiblemente ya nos haya encontrado Chara o los humanos que tenía con ella-dijo metódica la florecilla parlante, tenía razón. Gruñí de la impotencia, si estuviera en mi estado mas puro nos acercaríamos más rápido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c49b737e062dce3819ab0601bc910905"-Bien...entonces deja mandar un mensaje.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da8acb3a17f7ff1fc7f6f42550d52e56"Era un mensaje corto para Al, esperando que ya se hayan dado cuenta que estabamos fuera de rango./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a531a59a7d3e981c1096ac74dbed1cc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Con el resto.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="961e87c7c28b220f103bbf4370f97b7c"Ya había pasado el toque de queda del pueblo demihumano, Sans había desaparecido del pueblo y todos entraron en pánico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dff8fcb961b3488d33f1a3dc7d534e82"-Hay noticias de Sans?-pregunta Gaster que estaba ajustando la maquina TDD, todos los ayudantes de Alphys negaron con rapidez y siguieron con lo suyo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d34b21255e039212dda01ac4196cffbd"Gaster estaba hecho una furia, sus pupilas se tornaron violetas por las emociones y el sabia de antemano que eso le haría daño siendo un demihumao ahora. Estaba asustado de que pasara lo peor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3644d416e3255477f69658cc82e5bc07"-Dr Gaster! Dr Gaster!-era Alphys que entraba a toda prisa, sus mechones rubios salían por todas partes de su bandana rosa, estaba exhausta de correr de punta a punta solo para mostrar la pantalla de su celular./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96f0ac14cfcfda52ad34e8cf8706774e"De inmediato la mirada de Gaster se fijo nuevamente a las cámaras, la que estaba en el puente,el mensaje era claro. Sans sabía donde estaba Frisk e iría solo a rescatarla. Sus labios se fruncieron de la rabia, debían de actuar ya. La máquina TDD estaba calibrada para detectar la determinación de cualquier ser humano a 100 km a la redonda, con un movimiento de su mano dio señal para que fuera activada, lo que sea que Chara estuviera planeando, ellos lo evitarían. Un sonar era proyectado y un pitido indicaba la ubicación de a quienes estaba buscando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d19fbdfabe293252a62e084753dbeaf"-¿Qué es ese punto rojo?-preguntó Toriel que iba entrando, acompañada de Asgore, Papyrus y Mettaton./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf4c06e0a8d326a12f02b9dc75e472d3"-Lo que ven en la pantalla es la determinación de Frisk...al parecer la tienen contenida en algo-dijo no muy seguro de sus palabras Gaster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c595e2536e7203e2db0237ab9d1e5978"-A que se refiere?-preguntó esta vez Asgore que se acercó curioso a un lado de su viejo amigo albino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8a3e28f9e44d1a89d67bf17b5c738e3"-Lo-lo que quiere decir el doctor es que, Frisk probablemente se encuentre inconsciente en este momento-dijo rápidamente Alphys y tomar una bocanada de aire , el resto miró preocupados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0513ab6a41287a3afdeb44d9e1a6f3b9"-¿Hay manera de saber donde se encuentra Sans?-esta vez Papyrus era el que preguntaba, sus manos cubiertas con sus distintivos guantes rojizos temblaban, Mettaton al lado suyo tomó una de ellas para tranquilizarlo, a su glamorosa manera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4af4a6cffe50e42742a3ee2069597bf"-Tranquilo darling, quizá tu hermano debe estar flojeando como siempre-dijo formando una risa coqueta en su rostro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25369ae9573017cfbdaaa7e8101971ee"-En eso te equivocas-dijo Gaster sin quitar la vista de la pantalla-La pantalla también indica nuestra posición a través de nuestras almas y aquí se muestra un par de almas.-dijo señalando la pantalla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd701226afac52e4fc42c14ad92e9417"-¿Dos? ¿Alguien más acompaña a Sans?-otra vez pregunta Toriel que nuevamente tocaba su melena blanncusca por ansiedad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f605b7170815c891814fd30b4e71f938"-FLOWEY!-Gritó Papyrus dejando casi sordos a los presentes-debió irse, mire su maceta rota en la ventana de mi habitación-dijo asustando pensado en la posible reprimenda que le pudieran dar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37c72ed5ccd5b66be6f76e503ff87b11"Alphys y Gaster se miraron con algo de preocupación. Gaster suspiró para girarse a la vista de los reyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81cb48870742435b5a6a8ce567d662fb"-Toriel...Asgore, hay algo más que es de suma importancia que lo sepan, también ustedes chicos, deben de comunicarle esto al resto de los demihumanos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55204c3edc3e0088883aa5ec4c8d6cf3"Ambos miraron con miedo de lo que podría decirles el albino, él en tanto no encontraba la manera de como comenzar a revelarles lo que descubrió; Alphys se armó de valor y comenzó la conversación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfcca295344585cf654fc1309f31f7c4"-To-Toriel, Rey Asgore, la máquina TDD no solo detecta determinación y otras especies...sino que también evalúa el origen y genes de cada especie nuestra-ambos miraron confundidos a la rubia que acomodaba sus redondos lentes y continuar-Lás miles cadenas de ADN que he puesto a disposición de doctor pasaron por el escaner de la TDD y.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a001d81abfd2f6051437071962fef894"-Y...?Por favor alguien queme diga claramente que tiene que ver esto con mi niña!-dijo desesperada Toriel que posó sus manos en los hombros de Alphys sacudiéndola./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce1bc1b1d6d29a5a157f07f19325841a"-Lo que Alphys quiere decir es que...al escanear la muestra de sangre de Frisk. Ella no es humana, al menos no al 100%/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fe49bea77780e659cc94b72613505da"Todos miraron estupefactos al doctor, Frisk no es una humana?./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24506a3986a4f5df1a47306432a1b5d4"Continuara/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f3bc5b0a774c3093c15c27b1d12609a"Y nuevamente dejándolos con la intriga xD lo siento bebes no puedo evitarlo :U/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57a33ae5592cdefad4da0b4e774fade5"*Espacio para teorías locas*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a438bdc0afca3dfce7698cea242e7d73"¿Qué le pasará a Sans y a Flowey ahora que están en la boca del lobo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="717f64cd2fd5f8e4098b344244073bfd"¿Porqué no se han topado con ningún humano?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93fce0a4f48864ab719ff948c6868b2e"¿Porqué hago estas preguntas?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67f60a1c289aeee243fff9b9f3d57201"DRAMA,ACCIÓN Y SANGRE...En el próximo capítulo :U/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adc7711b60eb5cf0ba4a9b4fd8b26c53"BIEX/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p 


	16. Al rescate! Primera parte

POV FRISK

Mis memorias son fugases a este acontecimiento, pues solo tenía alrededor de 3 años. los movimientos de gente con bata blanca, la habitación igual de blanca como ellos. Eran cosas cotidianas en esos días.

"¿Ha aprendido a hablar en tan poco tiempo?"

"Su especie es increíble, son seres que han aprendido tantas lenguas, como la Torre de Babel!"

"Pero eso solo es un mito, además en todo caso, ¿cómo su especie puede ser tan antigua?"

"Quizá, esos 10 sean parte de la primera familia demihumana"

Eran palabras que no comprendía, se supone que solo era yo, pero al parecer había 9 más que estaban en otras supe quienes eran, hombres...mujeres u otros niños al igual que yo. Además del concepto de demihuano que era algo que desconocía totalmente, yo aún tenía la idea de que era parecida a ellos

"Debemos implantarle el chip pero... ¿qué tal si ocurre como con su madre?"

"No tememos opción, si la humanidad debe sobrevivir a la extinción..."

"Maldición, porque los directivos nos hacen tratar con niños?"

"¿Niños? Aquella cosa?...tan solo mírala, algo se comienza asomar desde el centro de su cabeza, también debajo de su columna...¡ella no es una humana!Recuerda que su padre no lo era del todo!

Esas palabras quedaron marcadas dentro de mi mente.

No soy humana...

...

-Duermes demasiado anomalía...

-...

-Que sucede,¿no dirás nada?...ah, ya comprendo...¿al fin recordaste que eres verdad?

-...

-Bueno ya que recordaste que también eres parte de ellos vas a cooperar.

-...

-O no...

-...

-Deja de hacer esa expresión, simplemente me irrita!

El tubo junto con el líquido que la mantenía calmada comenzaba a fugarse de los tubos,Chara al ver esas acciones solo significaba una cosa,

-Debo apresurarme a tomar su cuerpo antes de que ella...

Nos destruya a todos...

...

POV SANS

Flowey realmente es un fastidio, pero de no ser por él hubiera tardado más en llegar a este lugar.

-Y bien florecilla, ¿hay algo más que tu vieja amiga pasara por alto?...alguna debilidad?-pero simplemente bufó para ignorarme.

Esta ciudad era la que habíamos visto a la lejanía del monte cuando salimos, brillaba, más no estábamos consientes de que estuviera así. Tal vez la prioridad que le teníamos a Frisk de mantenerla con vida nos cegó de los detalles del exterior.

Al igual que el pueblo cercano al nuestro, tardamos demasiado en investigarlo como para hacernos sospecha de que algo no estaba bien, lo que aún no me quedaba claro era porqué durante todo este tiempo Chara nunca atacó, prácticamente estaríamos a su merced de haber sucedido antes.

-Hey bolsa de carne, ya estamos cerca..y no estamos solos.

-Cielos...

Alrededor del edificio estaban cientos de humanos con esos visores que los mantenían distraídos, pero a la mínima sospecha de nosotros irían al ataque.

-Qué es lo que planeas hacer-me preguntó, sin quitar la vista de el lugar frente nuestro.

-Pues tenía planeado atacarles de sorpresa, tu sabes...darles un mal rato-dije divertido, pero simplemente me ignoró, tal parecía ser que él ya tenía un plan.

-Bueno ya que tu eres experto en la sutileza...y pareces más como ellos, sería más sencillo para ti infiltrarte si les imitas.

-Mmmmm...

-Que!

-¿Por qué solo yo me tengo que arriesgar?

-Te cubriré idiota!, ahora muévete!

Le miré unos momentos para luego seguir el plan, traté en todo lo posible de hacer movimientos torpes al caminar para tener similitud a la de ellos, al parecer estaba funcionando, poco a poco me estaba dando paso hacia la entrada principal, pero antes de acercarme un poco más me giré para cerciorar de que la florecilla estuviera bien.

-Aléjense de mí!

Pude ver que le estaban complicando las cosas a Flowey, aún atacándoles, los humanos se resistían y jaloneaban sus raíces, estaba por intervenir hasta que le escuché.

-NO TE ACERQUES O TODO SERÁ EN VANO!

-(Maldición)

Era momento de romper las reglas, no importaba que esto me llegase a lastimar, invoqué uno de mis blasters y disparé cerca de ellos para no herir a nadie y me prestaran atención.

-Heeeey~~ por que dañan a una simple flor cuando estoy yo aquí frente a ustedes como sin nada.

-Eres un imbécil-me dijo en lo que se acercaba a mi hombro nuevamente.

-Si pero este imbécil te salvó los pétalos, vamos la entrada está cerca.

Y de inmediato terminamos en la entrada del único edificio en función. Si se nos hacía inmenso por fuera, por dentro era mucho peor.

-Bueno...¿ por dónde comenzaremos?-pregunté pero al parecer él estaba tan confundido como yo.

-¿Qué no se supone que el de las ideas siempre eras tú?¿qué pasó con el viejo saco de huesos que siempre sacaba un as bajo la manga?

En efecto tenía razón, estaba tan absorto en todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor que estuve a punto de perder mi prioridad: salvar a Frisk. Nuevamente recordé aquellos ojos que me miraron sorprendidos al momento en el que abrí mi corazó este tiempo estaba comenzando a ver las cosas igual que en el pasado.

Juzgando

Culpando

Que olvidé cuando te dije que estoy enamorado de tí.

-Hey, quería dar la oportunidad de que "florecieran" tus ideas-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Si ya vas a comenzar con tus estúpidas bromas, quiere decir que ya tienes un plan entre manos.

-Así es...

...

Mientras el resto, que atónitos aún no podían creer el hecho de que su pequeña salvadora, aquella niña amada por cada demihumano del subsuelo fuera parte de su especie. Gaster y Alphys tenían sus sospechas, sin embargo la última estaba renuente a creer en la idea tan descabellada.

-Pero...¿cómo es posible?...jamás hubo pistas que la...ella luce completamente como humana!-dijo Undyne, siendo la primera en emitir una reacción.

-E-eso es lo que queremos explicarles, además de que hay algo más-comentaba con nerviosismo la pequeña rubia, Gaster por otro lado no despegaba sus ojos de la pantalla del TDD.

-Gaster, aún no escuchamos tu opinión-decía serio Asgore-necesito que nos expliques todo sin omitir nada-emitió severo, lo cual sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-Está bien...como sabrán, nuestra especie siempre ha sido formado parte de la diversidad de especies en este mundo. Cientos de ellas diferentes una de la otra, con características físicas y mágicas distintas, una de ellas es particularmente, especial.

-A que te refieres Gaster?-esta vez Toriel era la que preguntaba.

-Bueno s-su majestad, esa especie, fue la primera que ser creada por los humanos, más adelante se harían otras más, que con el paso del tiempo haría que se crearan otras. Así sucesivamente, llegando a las más recientes, eso sin quitar que todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos algo de determinación dentro nuestro.-Alphys contestaba de manera nerviosa, sin embargo debían seguir pues dentro de esos descubrimientos encontraron algo más.

-Además de lo mencionado por Alphys, finalmente pudimos terminar de investigar el pueblo aledaño al nuestro era de esa desconocida especie, obtuvimos coicidencias gracias a las muestras de ADN de Frisk-concluyó Gaster para luego girarse ante los presentes.

-Pero esto no me dice nada, ¿ a que viene entonces que hayan raptado a mi niña?-nuevamente Toriel preguntaba, pero esta vez en un tono más demandante, Gaster estaba igual de faltos de información y para eso requería de comenzar a ir por los chicos.

-Lamento no tener más información relevante...bueno, hay que planear una estrategia para acercarnos donde se encuentran Sans y...

-Flowey-concluyó la frase Papyrus acercándose a la charla-¿Acaso encontraron a Sans?

-Así es Papyrus!-dijo Alphys más animada- de hecho ya sabemos su exacta ubicación...¿o no Dr Gaster?

-...

-Entonces hay que ponernos en marcha!-dijo aún mas entusiasmada Undyne, que ya estaba más que cansada de esa tensión en el ambiente- debemos hacer un equipo de rescate.

Mientras las palabras de los presentes se perdían en el fondo, el Dr Gaster aún se preguntaba tanto como Toriel el por qué Chara se llevaría a Frisk. Claramente ya no era cuestión de la gran determinación que tenía la castaña.

-Yo iré-dijo directo el Dr, lo que hizo que los presentes se giraran a mirarle de nuevo.

-¿Está seguro Gaster? Puede ser peligroso-preguntó Asgore a su viejo amigo, éste simplemente aistió.

-Entonces en marcha, señor Gaster!-dijo con entusiasmo Undyne.

-YO TAMBIÉN IRÉ NYEHEHEH!-dijo con alegría el albino, sin embargo, su padre le detuvo, el resto comprendió que debían dejarles a solas un momento, por lo que se adelantaron a la salida.

-Papyrus...se que quieres ayudar con todas tus fuerzas a tu hermano, pero debes quedarte...

-Pe-pero, ¡Sans me necesita!...papá...nyeh, apenas me estoy acostumbrando el decirte así-comentó en un susurro, pero se empeñaba en convencer a Gaster que él, el gran Papyrus no era alguien débil-...sabes, se que a mayor parte del tiempo piensan que soy...un debilucho, alguien que habla de más, pero no soy un torpe.

-Hijo...yo...

-Déjame terminar...a lo largo de los años, en los que crecí viendo como un padre a Sans, un hermano mayor al cual admirar por ser casi tan cool como lo soy yo, he aprendido que el nunca pediría mi ayuda por intentar protegerme, me tomó mucho tiempo comprenderle, me molestaba hasta cierto punto...pero lo que sé es que sin importar que no me llamen, siempre estaré para apoyar en lo que sea...PORQUE SOY EL GRAN PAPYRUS.

Gaster se quedó sin palabras, por fin comprendió que a pesar de la inocencia de la que todo han descrito a su hijo menor, no cabe duda que su madurez ante la adversidad lo sorprende bastante, casi al borde de las lágrimas, pues con ese acto de enfrentarse a su propio padre para ir a rescatar a su hermano mayor le recordó por un breve momento a la madre de ambos.

-Heh...ciertamente...eres idéntico a ella...-dijo apenas audible para ambos, Papyrus ladeo la cabeza al no comprender del todo de que hablaba-...esta bien, iremos, pero con la condición de que no te separarás de mí, ¿comprendes?

-Seguro papá!-Papyrus se dirigía a la salida para seguir a los otros pero antes Gaster le condiciona algo más.

-Papyrus, en el caso extremo de que corramos peligro, haremos uso de nuestro poder...-dijo serio mientras su pupila derecha se tornaba violeta-no hay que excederse o perderemos.

Dicho eso último ambos alcanzaron al resto que estaba listo para salir en busca de Sans, Frisk y Flowey.

POV SANS

Este sitio de verdad es un verdadero laberinto, cientos de pasillos, la gran mayoría eran cubículos de oficina, al parecer lo que importaba más estaba en los pisos de más arriba, pues al subir algunos pisos más nos topamos con una gran puerta que decía.

-Restringido...ok, hora de aplicar mis trucos de hacker.

Intenté todos los modos posibles para abrir la susodicha puerta, pero ninguna funcionó, fue entonces que la flor silvestre se impacientó y colocó sus raíces a través de los huecos de la puerta, haciendo que esta se abriera y se destrozara por la fuerza implementada.

-Si que tienes fuerza Asrie...

-No te atrevas a llamarme así-dijo bastante molesto, al parecer que su vieja amiga de la infancia le mintiera lo tiene bastante irritado.

-Debes estar muy molesto para que me reproches una pequeñez como el decir tu verdadero nombre...

-...

-Bueno...ya que no piensas hablar, entonces prosigo...yo también estoy molesto, no solo por el hecho de que Chara engañara al subsuelo para su propio beneficio...Frisk nunca hizo mención sobre su origen, además del hecho de que el Vacío era un lugar que la misma Chara había creado por causas desconocidas, llevándose a pa...al viejo en el proceso.

-Sans...

-Y lo peor de todo esto es que Frisk me ocultara la promesa que le hizo a Chara...abrí mi corazón...algo que no había hecho por nadie salvo por Paps...

-Hey!

-¡¿Y para qué?! Para que no me diera una respuesta acertada de lo que siente...o quizas ella no siente lo mismo que yo?

-PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!-gritó con tal fuerza que sentí que reventaría mis tímpanos, giré furioso para darme cuenta del lugar.

-Esto...

Con enormes letras en negro estaba la leyenda "Base de datos", corrí y olvidé por un instante el porqué me sentía molesto, con esta enorme computadora tal vez sabría cual es eran las verdaderas intenciones de Chara.

...

-Maldición...el líquido no está funcionando!

Se escuchó el vidrio del tubo que contenía a Frisk romperse, su cabello y piel aún con restos de ese líquido iban resbalando, al alzar un poco su vista, sus ojos brillaron con un dorado intenso.

-Chara... _ **estás muerta.**_

Y pues ya casi estamos más cerca del final de esta, tediosa futurista apocalíptica historia llena de drama xD

Rezen porque no me tarde una eternidad con el siguiente capítulo

BYEX 3


	17. Al rescate! Segunda parte

POV SANS

"Base de Datos" era lo que había leído justo después de haber traspasado la enorme puerta de metal junto con Flowey, mientras me acercaba, una alerta se escuchaba por los pasillos y en el cuarto mismo.

"Explosión de químicos en el área 11, evacuar a la brevedad"

"Explosión de químicos en el área 11, evacuar a la brevedad"

"Explosión de químicos en el área 11, evacuar a la brevedad"

-Sans, hay que seguir...este lugar no me gusta-decía Flowey, sonaba un tanto temeroso...y como no estarlo, pues alrededor nuestro había muestras de flor dorada en frascos,unas lucían completamente deformes, probablemente a causa de los químicos en los que estaban cubiertos.

-Antes debo sacar toda la información posible de este lugar...y que mejor que en su base de datos, dios no puedo creer que nos lo haya dejado tan fácil...-dije encogido de hombros, no cabe duda que la sangre de científico a veces no tenía tregua a pesar de ser tan flojo.

Al tocar una de las teclas la pantalla se encendió pidiendo una contraseña.

-Mmmmmm

-Y ahora qué

-Esta cosa tiene contraseña-dije en lo que encogí de hombros a lo que Flowey posó una de sus hojas a modo de "palmearse la frente"

-Estamos en un complejo con cosas que posiblemente las cabecillas de este mundo ni sabían, es OBVIO que tendrían contraseña y...

-Listo, desbloqueada ahora si ya dejaste de quejarte, busca el motivo de esa alarma .

Con esa orden lanzada al aire, la florecilla se desenredó de mi hombro derecho, bufando se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, no sin antes dejarme claro que vendría por mí aunque no haya terminado de conseguir información.

Tras eso quedé completamente solo, el ruido de el líquido de cada envase donde se encontraban esas flores doradas me hacía compañía, al entrar a la pantalla principal, se desenvolvieron algunas carpetas.

"Experimento 01"_CHARA

"Experimento 02"_BEATRIX

"Experimento 03"_LUCIUS

"Experimento 04"_CRISTA

"Experimento 05"_WYNN

"Experimento 06"_BRIAN

"Experimento 07"_DAVID

Cada una de ellas describía cada alma que había caído al subsuelo, incluyendo a Chara, toda alma era de un niño con características que los diferenciaban uno del otro, la única que no encontraba era la que hiciera mención en Frisk, hasta que entre una carpeta que se encontraba escondida pude ver lo que Alphys había proyectado en su viejo laboratorio a cada uno de nosotros...

-"Celestial 08"_FRISK...¿qué demonios es esto?...

...

"La humanidad, seres que en sus inicios le temían a todo lo que les parecía extraño o nuevo, con el paso del tiempo se hicieron acreedores de un basto conocimiento.

Comenzaron a emplear la alquimia, poder que emanaba al hacerse uno con la naturaleza y como se lo regresarás de vuelta.

En muy poco tiempo se hicieron expertos en el manejo de la magia, pero a un gran costo, sus cuerpos al estar limitados a su forma física debían de trasladar dicho poder a alguien más o crear algo capaz de soportarle sin debilitarse o morir.

El primer grupo de magos de nuestra tierra laboró con algo que revolucionaría la Edad Media y daría un giro en sus vidas: la creación de los Demihumanos.

La primera especie Demihumana eran llamados Celestiales, seres idénticos a los humanos, con la leve diferencia de que al cumplir los 3 años, comenzaban en brotarles alas y un cuerno, esto con la función de posiblemente canalizar la magia acumulada en sus pequeños cuerpos.

Los Celestiales fueron de gran ayuda en nuestra tierra, sumamente inteligentes y bastos de algo que iba mas hayá de nuestro conocimiento. Lo que provocó miedo e incertidumbre por la reina suprema de aquél entonces, gobernante que aliaba cada nación que tuviera acceso a los Demihumanos.

Tras cientos de reuniones, los monarcas aliados al mandato de la reina suprema tomaron como última alternativa el encerrar a los Demihumanos nacidos de la cruza de los Celestiales con otras especies. Pues estos al ser "impuros" los consideraban peligrosos

Lo que generó una gran guerra entre especies...

El resto del archivo estaba corrupto, lo que lo dejaba incompleto.

-(¿Frisk es una descendiente de esa especie?)

Eso JAMÁS lo mencionó y ciertamente estaba más que cabreado de que me ocultaran cosas, unas cuantas flamas brotaron de mi pupila por la ira, sin embargo era una emoción de la cuál no debía hacer salir...¿las razones? En primera, aún no sé las razones de Frisk y segundo eso podría explicar el primer pueblo por el cuál habías tenido acceso a información, quizás era el último recinto de los Celestiales, cosa que me tiene más intrigado.

-Hey! Bolsa de carne!,¿conseguiste lo que necesitabas?-era Flowey que se asomaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo suficiente como para al menos tener una justa razón y acabar con Chara-dije con un tono que al parecer a Flowey perturbó.

-Bueno...encontré el lugar donde probablemente estén, sígueme-me ordenó la florecilla a que lo acompañase al final del pasillo de ese lugar, una habitación donde había una enorme pantalla holográfica que proyectaba las cámaras del enorme edificio.

...

POV FRISK

Una brillante luz se presentó en las tinieblas de mi mente, lo sabía, estaba inconsciente a merced de lo que Chara estaba por hacerle a mi cuerpo. No tenía esperanzas y daba por hecho de que había ganado.

 _-Tu...eres Frisk?_ -al girarme pude ver una figura hecha a causa de la luz dentro de mi mente.

-Si...tu que o mejor dicho quien...?

 _-Ni yo mismo lo sé, simplemente me proyecté dentro de tu mente, tal vez soy una manifestación de tus recuerdos..._ -dijo la figura de luz no muy convencida de sus palabras.

Sinceramente no se me ocurría que clase de recuerdos pudieron haberla creado, no tengo memorias felices del exterior, donde por mucho tiempo estuve sumida de experimentos que no comprendía, lo que lo hacía sencillo.

-Tu...representas mis recuerdos del subsuelo.-pregunté con inquietud

 _-En especifico...creo que solo represento recuerdos entre tú y alguien más._

Antes de emitir palabra alguna, el lugar se tornó tan brilloso que me cegó po un momento, poco a poco la luz disminuía y daba forma a un lugar, algo que estaba al aprecer a en mis memorias.

El bosque de Snowdin...

 _ **"Hey, esa es la forma de saludar a un**_ _ **nuevo amigo?"**_

-(Esas palabras...)

En la superficie...

 _ **"Es un**_ _ **hermoso día allá afuera...**_

 _ ***Los pájaros cantan**_

 _ ***Las flores florecen**_

 _ ***En días como**_ _ **estos, bellezas como**_ _ **tu...deberían despertar de su**_ _ **gran sueño...**_

-(Sans...)

Unas traicioneras lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, era cierto, él era una de las grandes razones por las cuales había luchado tanto, solo quería verle feliz...Nuevamente la figura de luz apareció

-Sans...tu representas mis recuerdos con Sans!

-Él fue el único que nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a verte, derramó lágrimas de dolor al ser el primero en encontrarte inconsiente luego de que habías peleado para salvarlos de una eternidad en el subsuelo...

Al decirme eso unas imágenes se proyectaron, de él tomando mi cuerpo inerte con unas enormes lágrimas, seguido de Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys y Undyne. Todos, sumidos en la tristeza, me dolía verles de esa manera, ellos han hecho muchas cosas por mí, me han dado razones para seguir adelante, a pelear por mis sueños y esperanzas...

A mantenerme **DETERMINADA**...

Nuevamente la figura de luz regresó a su forma, pero esta vez a una que me sorprendió.

- _Chica...Frisk, hayá afuera habrá muchas personas que estarán muy tristes si te dejas vencer por esa entidad que no quiere perecer. Tienes la opción de quedarte aquí, nadie te dañara y yo estaré aquí para hacerte compañía.-_ me miró sereno, era una voz y una figura que en mis remotos recuerdos en los laboratorios donde me mantenían reclusa era mi única compañía.

-Agradezco que hayas aparecido en este momento y me encantaría quedarme aquí, es calmado, no siento pesar alguno, pero se que si hago eso, lamentaré por siempre no haberle dado una respuesta a cierta persona que seguramente debe estar buscándome-comenté un poco ruborizada tras eso último, aquel sujeto solo sonrió y asintió dándome la razón de eso.

 _-Bueno, al menos lo intenté...en fin..._

Luego de hablar otra fuente de luz más intensa que la que esa figura emanaba se puso por detrás mío, al parecer era la salida.

-Gracias...David-al decir su nombre finalmente tomó su verdadera forma, una chico de ojos miel con ropajes blancos, su alma comenzó a manifestarse para hacer aparecer unas pequeñas alas y un pequeño cuerno-yo te agradezco que hayas sido mi escucha, a pesar de habernos conocido en las peores circunstancias...ustedes también, no crean que no sentí sus presencias-dije indicando con mi índice por detrás de David, al decir eso el resto de los presentes se manifestaron...

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-(Beatrix)

-Nunca hicimos mención de nuestra esencia dentro de ti

-(Lucius)

-Eventualmente sabría de nosotros chicos

-(Crista)

-Muy astuta

-(Wynn)

-Muy linda

-(Brian)

-Muy...determinada!

David

-Jejej...al parecer al estar dormidos junto conmigo, perdieron algunos recuerdos...eso no importa mucho ahora..

Entre risas y gestos de despedida, comencé a tomar rumbo a aquella enorme luz, giré nuevamente para verlos una última vez, ellos me vieron un poco extrañados, todos menos David...

-Se que quieres preguntar...donde está ella...pero cuando intentaste absorber el L.O.V.E de ella, se filtró, provocando lo que probablemente esté llevando a una nueva guerra a todo ser vivo, tanto humanos...como demihumanos-finalizó señalándose él mismo.

-Entiendo...trataré de salvarla también entonces!

Luego de decir eso corrí a la enorme luz...

...

POV SANS

Pudimos ver como en una de las habitaciones una figura se tambaleaba al piso, una capucha cubría gran parte de su rostro, pero tanto Flowey como yo sabíamos de quien se trataba.

-¿Dónde está ese sitio?-pregunté angustiado sin esperar a que la florecilla me contestara, él en cambió miraba hacia las otras cámaras alrededor.

-Idiota! encontré el lugar-señaló una de las cámaras, no estábamos lejos, luego de eso solo escuchamos a lo lejos que algo se quebró

...

-Maldición!, estaba tan cerca!

-(Esos quejidos)-reconocería la voz dónde sea

-CHARA!

Al abrir la puerta..una figura alada iba bajando de lo que antes era un tubo que le contenía, Chara le miraba con horror.

-A un lado...demihumanos...ELLA ES MÍA!

Un par de brillantes ojos hicieron que Chara comenzara a flotar y ser lanzada hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

-Sans!...¿Quién es...

-Es...Frisk..-dije atónito al ver que dicha figura no parecía darse cuenta de que estábamos presentes dentro del lugar.

-Por más de 16 años estuve esperando esta oportunidad, de hacerme de un cuerpo con las características que hacen a tu especie...Y AHORA TE REVELAS!...En todo caso no deberías atacarme a mi...si no a la humanidad, ¡ a esa especie inferior que trató a los tuyos como BASURA!

Mi vista se giró rápidamente, Chara estaba aterrada muy a pesar de haber dicho su plan para tomar el cuerpo de Frisk. En cambio ella, quien aún mantenía esa expresión fría comenzaba a tomar otra forma, una especie de cuerno la comenzaba a coronar...

-Sans! debemos intervenir, Frisk no se le ve consiente con lo que está haciendo, ¡tan solo hay que ver a Chara para notar lo aterrada que se encuentra!-dijo casi suplicante Flowey que se había apartado de mi hombro desde hacía un momento, quería acercarse a Chara, pero se lo impedi, mi reacción la noto Chara.

-No...lo hagan...

Esas palabras vinieron de Frisk, luego de eso una gran explosión nos cubrió a todos, algo que seguramente hizo retumbar toda la ciudad.

-(¡MALDICIÓN!)...FRI...Ahg!-no podía moverme pues al cubrir mi cuerpo con magia para proteger a Flowey y a mi me debilitó...

-¿Qué sucedió?¿Dónde estan ellas?.

-No lo se, no puedo percibir el alma de Frisk por ningun lado.

...

En la lejanía de ese edificio, el grupo conformado por Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Gaster y finalmente Papyrus, caminaban con cautela, les extrañaba que ningún humano con visor los hubiera atacado desde que se alejaron del puente.

-Esta ciudad, esta hundida!-dijo Undyne quien trataba de ver a la lejanía

-Esto debe ser a causa de lo que leí...el calentamiento global...algo que evidentemente pudo haber extinto a la humanidad ya hace tiempo.-dijo Gaster sin hacer caso a las miradas de asombro de los otros, Alphys que estaba con una idea similar optó por opinar...

-Pero de ser así...¿porqué Chara quiere a Frisk?...no es un poco extraña la idea de que posea su cuerpo para destruir a la humanidad si técnicamente la tiene bajo su merced?

Ahora las miradas recaían en la rubia científica, lo que la puso muy nerviosa, pero en efecto tenía un punto, Gaster asintió dándole la razón.

-Eso...pueden explicarnos Dr?-era Asgore que estaba mareado ante tal análisis, al igual que Paps que miraba algo confuso a su padre...el científico suspiró para decirles a la brevedad.

-Bueno, resumiendo, Chara quiere el cuerpo de Frisk para matar a los humanos que ya tiene controlados con aquellos "lentes" que poseén en el rostro.

Luego de decir eso se escuchó una gran explosión que retumbó por toda la ciudad, todos nos giramos, en la lejanía se miraba una enorme luz.

-DEBEN ESTAR AHÍ,ANDANDO!-ordenaba Undyne que estaba desesperada por ir sin saber como moverse por esa ciudad hundida en esa agua estancada.

-Pero ¿cómo? En esta forma tardaremos mucho en llegar a ese sitio con el efecto de que podríamos lastimarnos en el proceso-dijo Toriel mientras los otros la miraron con preocupación

-En efecto, tiene mucha razón, reina Toriel-mencionó Gastes haciendo un ademán con su mano-Paps, recuerdas lo que pedí que guardaras?-se giró para ver a su hijo luego de preguntar

-CLARO QUE SI!-del enorme bolso que traía consigo el albino menor, sacó unas pulseras metálicas.

-¿Pulseras?-Toriel dijo entre molesta y sorprendida

-No tenemos tiempo para quejas, todos deben ponerse una, esto canalizará sus poderes sin lastimar su cuerpo.-dijo Gaster algo demandante.

-¿Cuando tuviste tiempo para...-intentó replicar Undyne ante la casualidad de ese artefacto pero Gaster fue más veloz para omitir dicha pregunta.

-Dije que no hay tiempo...ahora...Andando!

Y con eso, todos se agilizaron para acercarse más donde se encontraban los chicos.

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Aquí de nuevo atacando a las gentes con un nuevo capítulo, que conste...AHORA SI ME TARDÉ MENOS...la vez pasada me tardé 2 meses en subir xD

*son las 3 de la mañana* de milagro no ha salido mi madre a darme con la chancla...meh..lgual no hay clases xD

*Espacio para teorías locas*

¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora que Frisk no está del todo consiente de lo que está pasando?

¿Cuál es el verdadero plan de la Chara?

Estoy con ideas locas de vincular ciertas cosillas sobre este fic al de October & April pero para eso debo terminar este primero xD

Que fácil le quedan 3-4 capítulos xD y caaaabe la posibilidad de que haya segunda temporada, pero no es seguro xD

Bueno es todo,debo dormir ya que he pospuesto mi tarea desde el jueves x'D (Huele a que alguien va a reprobar por distraída) 

BIEX BEBÉS 3 


	18. No estas sola

**POV FRISK**

Luego de haber dejado aquellas viejas amistades que había hecho en el pasado, sentí como desde los dedos de los pies hasta mi espina se llenaban de un calor reconfortante...de un poder inimaginable.

-Maldición!, estaba tan cerca!

-(Chara! Finalmente estoy libre!...un momento, no puedo hablar?!)

-CHARA!

-(Sans?!...SANS ¿Qué sucede? No puedo mover mis labios a voluntad!) A un lado...demihumanos...ELLA ES MÍA!

El calor que salía de mi cuerpo comenzaba a quemarme, sentía como algo comenzaba a coronar mi frente, Sans y Flowey me miraban sin poder hacer ía Flotando a Chara, está como pudo habló temerosa

-Por más de 16 años estuve esperando esta oportunidad, de hacerme de un cuerpo con las características que hacen a tu especie...Y AHORA TE REVELAS!...En todo caso no deberías atacarme a mi...si no a la humanidad, ¡ a esa especie inferior que trató a los tuyos como BASURA!

Sans nuevamente intentó hacer algo para intervenir y yo le negué sin poder decir lo que quería, este poder estaba consumiendo mi voluntad, no lo quería, no estaba determinada para nada, tengo miedo.

\- A Y U D...

-...FRI...Ahg!

Solo pude escuchar como la voz de Sans se alejaba y como todo a mi alrededor se iluminaba. Chara estaba aterrada, sin embargo me miró con tremenda ira. Luego de eso, mis sentidos me abandonaron, cayendo en la oscuridad de nuevo.

 **...**

Al abrir mis ojos, encontré a Chara flotando frente mio, su mirada estaba puesta en un punto por arriba nuestro.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunté

-Eso debería preguntar yo...estúpida Celestial

El sitio estaba repleto de cientos...no, millones de hojas que flotaban una al lado de la otra, a lo lejos escuché gotas caer desde la parte de arriba.

-¿Escuchas eso Chara?

-Son gotas y eso que?

-Probablemente alguien debe estar por aquí, vamos

A regañadientes me siguió, flotamos tratando de llegar a la parte más alta del sitio, parecía interminable, las hojas a nuestro alrededor hacía ruidos, en unos se escuchaban risas, en otros el más desgarrador grito de terror, debíamos seguir adelante. También nuestra forma volvía a ser la de un par de niñas, tal cual habíamos terminado al haber ido al monte Ebbot

-Ríndete de una vez, no hemos podido alcanzar la cima, sin nuestros poderes no podremos hacer nada, solo seguir flotando como idiotas.

-...

-¿Qué?

-¿Porqué hiciste todo esto?¿Cúal fue la razón para que te volvieras así?...Estabas a punto de destruirnos junto con el mundo entero!-esas preguntas explotaron en mi mente y se expusieron como vómito verbal

-Y?...¿Quieres que te cuente el trasfondo de todo esto? Ya lo dije antes y te lo recalco, la humanidad no merece seguir en pie, es por eso que con la misma tecnología que nos creo a ti y a mi, logré controlar sus mentes para que hicieran mi voluntad.

-Pero a que precio. Tan solo mírate, observa dónde nos encontramos, no puedo sentir la presencia...de nadie, nuestro cuerpo e incluso el L.O.V.E que tanto te identificaba ya no están.

Se miró de manera exhaustiva, como si buscase algo que perdió, luego de eso se giró a observarme de nuevo con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

-Y que hay de ti? Tu poder como Celestial desapareció, tan solo queda esa absurda determinación dentro tuyo.

-Eso lo se, y es po eso que me mantengo con la idea de saber dónde nos encontramos...Hay que seguir el goteo, lo escucho cada vez más cerca.

Chara no respondió más y seguimos flotando hacia arriba, finalmente pudimos llegar a ese ruido de goteo, aparentemente venía de una hoja marcada con una enorme equis; de repente el ruido cesó y de la hoja salía un esqueleto similar a Sans, pero con un enorme pincel tras de él y manchas de pintura en su rostro.

-Frisk?Chara?...¿qué hacen fuera del AU principal?

-AU...principal?

Al notar nuestras vestimentas algo holgadas al haber vuelto a nuestra forma infantil se percató que no éramos quienes pensaba. Sonrió de medio lado para acercarse a nosotros.

-Vaya, al parecer su tremenda determinación las sacó fuera de su AU, eso es extraño para un universo tan joven como lo es el suyo.

-AU?...¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunté pues no estaba para nada de enterada que significaba eso, al parecer Chara tenía una idea pues me observó con enfado.

-Ah...bueno te explicaré con brevedad...pero antes permíteme presentarme, me llamo Ink, soy el guardián de los universos alternos.

-Un gusto Ink, soy Frisk y ella es...

-Chara, las conozco perfectamente, su código de universo a universo no cambia cuando son pequeñas.

Ambas lo observamos con intriga, no comprendíamos de que nos hablaba, se dio cuenta rápido y nos explicó todo.

Nuestro universo es de una rama dentro de otro universo, algo que según Ink no es para nada común de ver siendo él quien preserva la vida en cada uno.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, dentro de su universo puede haber otro universo dentro mismo.

-Ve al punto manchado-bufó Chara con impaciencia

-Ok ok...Bueno su universo está separado del otro a causa de una decisión tomada en los múltiples reseteos que Frisk ha hecho a lo largo de su estadía en el subsuelo...Se podría decir que ustedes son el resultado de una futura decisión, de hecho, las oportunidades para salvar su universo están corruptas.

-¡Qué!...

-Verán, el código de cada universo varía, tanto en decisiones, emociones, características que los describen a cada uno de ustedes. Sus códigos son los más importantes, afectan al resto del mundo...cielos esto lo podría decir mejor Error...pero no se preocupen, tienen oportunidad de que las cosas se arreglen!-dijo con entusiasmo lo que me sacó un poco de mi temor-Frisk,¿cuántas veces has grabado desde que volviste en sí?

-...

-Vamos idiota, no me digas que no haz grabado desde que volviste en sí?

-Es...que no puedo..

Ambos me miraron con impacto, pero era cierto, desde el momento en el que había tratado de absorver el L.O.V.E de Chara ya no pude ver más áreas de grabado; todo este tiempo he tratado de no meterme en peligro por el miedo de ya no volver a tener otra oportunidad, poco a poco mi propia determinación me estaba abandonando. Ink se acercó a mi al decir eso y expuso mi alma.

-Ya veo...estás en tu límite

-A qué te refieres manchado?

-Es sencillo, al ser seres hechos de código, estos tienen un numerador, estos pueden ser infinitos o finitos en cuanto a las acciones. Ustedes por ejemplo, la determinación y el L.O.V.E se suponen que son infinitas, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón se les despojó de ambos atributos, lo que provocó que los puntos de guardado de Frisk dentro del universo desaparecieran y se creara una limitante en cuanto a tu ciclo de vida...ah! porque no hay manera de explicar más sencillo esto...

-No no no!...Lo comprendo...Eso quiere decir, que esta es mi última vida.

-Así es...también va eso para tí Chara- ella solo le levantó el dedo medio como respuesta, era increíble como mis acciones afectaran el universo entero...Mamá, Papá, Flowey, Alphys, Undyne,Papyrus...Sans. Todos ellos habían luchado por sobrevivir en la superficie, por adaptarse a su nueva forma y yo provoqué que arriesgaran su frágil vida por mi terquedad.

-Ya no hay manera de salvar mi mundo...¿verdad?

Con una negativa como respuesta, un par de lágrimás resbalaron por mis se giró con una expresión neutral, a sabiendas de que no habría manera de hacer su cometido de arrasar con la humanidad con su propio poder debió sentirse impotente, pues de igual manera el mundo...nuestro mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

-Ink...hay manera de que pueda verlos...una última vez?

-Eh...bueno de hecho...pero es algo que no te recomien-

-Por favor, déjame estar con mis seres queridos...una última vez.

Al decir eso, nuevamente se escuchó el caer de las gotas de la hoja cerca nuestro, Ink se elevó un poco para checarla.

-Escuchen...el volver a entrar a su mundo significa que alterarán el código que sigue corriendo dentro de su universo, técnicamente ya no pertenecen ahí, si entran, acelerarán el ciclo de vida del mismo

-Eso es posible?-Chara preguntó con entusiasmo, lo que provocó que ambos nos diéramos la vuelta para ver como comenzó a descender.

-CHARA!...OH NO!...

-Demonios! Había olvidado que ella podría escuchar eso-carraspeó Ink tratando de formular una idea-Lo tengo, dame tu mano.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces la tomé y él con su mano libre tomó su enorme pincel para hacer un rayón en el espacio; al pasarlo estábamos cerca de la entrada a mi universo, pude ver como Chara estaba tratando de entrar por la fuerza, noté como una de sus piernas se fragmentaba al pasarla por la hoja de nuestro mundo.

-CHARA ALTO! Por lo que más quieras, no hagas esto. ¿No te basta el haber condenado a todo nuestro universo a su perdición?

-Heh, interesante que lo digas tú. La chica que lo resuelve todo a base de la piedad, la graaan embajadora de los demihumanos, la joven DETERMINADA...Tú pequeña peste provocaste todo este desastre desde el momento en el que pusiste un pie sobre el subsuelo!

-No! Yo intenté salvarlos a todos! Incluso a ti!

-A qué precio? Abandonaste lo que más querías por el bien del mundo entero, te quedaste sola a pesar de que había gente a tu alrededor elogiando tus logros, PONIENDOTE EN UN JODIDO PEDESTAL!

Luego de esas palabras Chara se zambulló completamente dentro de la hoja.

-ESPERA CHARA!

-ALTO FRISK!-dijo Ink llamando mi atención-Si entras solo provocaras que el ciclo se termine

-Pero debo encontrar la manera de rescatarlos! Y si no puedes ayudarme, lo haré sola!- Ink solo pudo ver como me introduje dentro de mi universo. Estaba segura que había manera de salvar a los que amo, se que esta vez no puedo contar con mi determinación, pero eso no significa que me diera por vencida.

Mi cuerpo era trasportado por un camino de luz y códigos que pude ver comenzaban a corromperse, aceleré mi paso por ese camino que se volvía más complicado de ver por la claridad.

 _ **Mis ojos pesaban**_

 _ **Mi vista se nublaba**_

 **...**

El frío comenzaba a calar los huesos, al abrir los ojos pude ver un poco el cielo gris.

-(Dónde...estoy?)

Sentí como brotaba sangre de mi nariz, al palpar y notar como mi mano se tornaba de carmesí comencé a temblar. Era la misma sensación que en aquel sueño.

-Sans!...SANS!

Me senté, pues el dolor en mi cuerpo impedía que me moviera con facilidad, gire mi cabeza para saber si Chara estaba en el mismo sitio que yo y así era.

-Chara!- me acerqué arrastrándome con mis rodillas y mis brazos

-(Aún respira...un segundo respira?!)-eso me sorprendió y para cerciorarme de que no lo imaginaba al acercar mi mano a su pecho, de el mismo brotó una brillante alma color carmín,

-Eso...es imposible

-(Esa voz...) Sa-

Un abrazo desde mi espalda fue lo que sentí, estrujándome casi dejándome sin aliento.

-Sans!...Yo

-Niña...Frisk...prometí que te protegería-solo podía escuchar su entrecortada voz.

-Sans

Me giré por completo para corresponder su abrazo, extrañaba esta sensación. Un revoloteo de emociones pasaban por mi mente, estaba feliz de volverlo a ver, pero destrozada por lo que está por sucederle a este mundo.

-Frisk, estaba muy preocupado por ti, no sentía tu presencia por ningún lado, mi corazón...mi alma se estaba partiendo por pensar lo peor!

-Lamento haberte hecho sentir de esa manera...-dije entre sollozos, él levantó mi barbilla para hacer que le viera a los ojos.

-No...yo soy el que lamenta haberse alejado por tratar de ocultarte mis sentimientos, el que no se esforzaba lo suficiente para hacerte reaccionar del coma al que te tuvimos que inducir hace tiempo!

Sus palabras llenas de dolor, no encontraba manera de como decirle lo que le está sucediendo al mundo, solo pude ver como exponía ese lado frágil que nunca le mostró a su hermano, a su padre o a nuestros amigos.¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Antes de hacerme más preguntas escuché un leve quejido detrás mio, era Chara que recuperaba la consciencia.

-mmm...

-Chara!

-¿...Frisk? Eres...¿eres tú?

-Que, ¿qué sucede? Porqué no recuerdas nada?

-Creo que...eso lo puedo explicar yo

Esa voz proveniente de los restos de la puerta era de Gaster, tras de él se encontraba Paps seguido de Undyne, Alphys, mamá y papá. Mi corazón palpitó acelerado de la felicidad, corrí con ellos y correspondieron igual.

-Viejo...si vas a explicarnos, que no sea aquí, este lugar se hará añicos en cualquier momento-dijo Sans para llamar su atención.

-Bien, en ese caso...Paps

-OH! CLARO PAPÁ-del bolso que cargaba Paps sacó una pulsera metálica y se la colocó a Sans.

-Esto que..?

-Ayuda a no dañarte mientras uses tu magia, ahora nos puedes llevar de vuelta al puente-mencionó Gaster que sugirió acercarnos alrededor de Sans.

-Un momento, ¿dónde esta Flowey?-preguntó Paps que buscaba con la vista alrededor nuestro, no sabía que había estado con ellos en ese momento, Sans se giró asustado y se alejó un poco para acercarse a los escombros.

-Sans?

-Se supone que estaba a mi lado durante la explosión.

Todos parecía preocupado, incluso Chara comenzó a buscar con la mirada hacia los escombros, fue entonces que al escuchar el caer de unas rocas que supimos que estaba ahí.

-Rápido, debe estar lastimado-mencioné y todo comenzaron a mover las piedras alrededor, por un momento pensé que encontraríamos sus ramas, pero lo que encontramos nos dejó más que asombrados.

Ahí, frente a todos, se encontraba el cuerpo de Asriel. Mamá y Papá miraba estupefacto hasta que Alphys pidio que nos alejáramos, tanto Sans como ella checaron su condición.

-Solo está inconsciente, démonos prisa, Sans hay que movernos rápido.

Todos se acercaron para irnos, mamá y papá se acercaron a Chara para tomar su mano, esta no puso objeción y acepto sin más, el resto nos tomamos de las manos de quien estaba a nuestro lado.

-¿Están todos listos?-peguntó Sans que nos observó por un momento-es hora.

Y en un pestañeo volvimos al pueblo demihumano.

Los residentes, conocidos y los que nacieron con el tiempo, todos estaba reunidos, debían saber lo que sucedería, no estaba del todo segura cuando pasaría lo peor, pero estaba dispuesta a dar lo que sea con tal de que ellos sigan su vida.

-Tenía mis sospechas cuando no las vimos, la teoría de los multiversos es cierta-comentaba Gaster mientras el resto miraba con asombro-Sin embargo es una sorpresa para mi que este universo tenga dentro otro dentro.

-Y ahora que supimos que nuestro universo fue creado a causa de una decisión pasada lo avala!-dijo maravillado el doctor sin percibir la tensión que el resto tenía.

-Pero las consecuencias...de no ser porque volvimos...

-Hubiera sucedido de todas maneras, solo que el proceso tardaría un poco más en llegar- ahora era Alphys quien hablaba

-Entonces...ahora que sucederá?

Pregunté sabiendo que nadie respondería a esa pregunta, todos estábamos a la expectativa de lo que sucedería en cualquier momento. No recuerdo cual de todas mis decisiones afectaron sobremanera mi mundo...

 **Todo es mi culpa**

 _(No lo es...)_

 **No debí haber intentado hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.**

 _(Tu me salvaste)_

 **Ahora todo vamos a...**

-FRISK!

-Ah!

Estaba tan ensimismada que no me di cuenta que estaba en el piso temblando, Sans estaba a mi altura tratanto de llamar mi atención.

-Sans...

-Tranquila...veremos como resolver esto, sabes que no estas sola-dicho eso entrelazó mi mano con la suya provocando que me sonrojara sin más.

-Bueno chicos, debemos organizarnos! Quiero a toda gente capacitada para ayudar a mi servicio, eso incluye a civiles-dijo Gaster a los presentes a nuestro alrededor.

-Papyrus! serás parte de las defensas, tu ataque azul es ideal en caso de que alguien quiera acercarse a nuestro perímetro, aún no sabemos si los humanos que nos atacaron siguen bajo control de esos visores raros.-Dijo Undyne a Paps que no objetó y se posicionó recto ante la orden de su ahora. capitana

Vi con asombro como todos se estaban juntado para hacer un plan, todos, incluso los más jovenes se les miraba con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

-Frisk, date cuenta, en ningún momento has estado sola, fue nuestra culpa el haberte dado todo el peso de nuestros problemas y que tú los hicieras tuyos. Pero ahora nunca más

 **Todos estamos aquí**

 **Todos somos...tu DETERMINACIÓN!**

 **Mejor tarde que nunca xDDD**

 **¿Se quedaron con cara de WTF luego de este capítulo?**

 **PUES NO DESESPEREN, QUE EL SIGUIENTE ESTARÁ PEOR, PUES SERÁ EL PENÚLTIMO (O QUIZÁ ÚLTIMO) DE ESTE FIC QUE YA CUMPLIÓ UN AÑO.**

 **Solo me queda decir...la maldad reina en todas partes, unas veces son seres que creemos inexistentes, pero oh sorpresa, el multiverso también existe fuera de este fic, si se dieron cuenta claro está xD**

 **NOS LEEMOS BEBÉS**

 **BIEX 3**


	19. La fe se pierde con el miedo (¡RESISTE!)

_Hola mis hermosos wapos bellos bebés, buenas madrugadas, finalmente les tengo un capítulo...Nos acercamos al final chicos , pues este capítulo es EL PENÚLTIMO :O_

 _Nuevamente agradezco de todo corazón que sigan este fic que comenzó al principio como un gusto culpable, pero créanme que ahora, es una de las historias que más aprecio :D_

 _Sin más preámbulo...COMENZEMOS_

...

-Será mejor que pienses algo antes de que infecte al resto de AU's-decía cierta voz distorsionada en el doodle sphere

-Error, este mundo no tiene nada que ver con nuestra tregua, es completamente nuevo, es mi deber cuidar el bienestar de cada universo

-Pero si haces eso,¿no crees que afectará al resto? Tan solo mira.

 _Y era cierto, aquel universo del que salieron Frisk y Chara con esas vestimentas tan holgadas era algo extraño, para sus ojos lo único que podría definir a ese mundo era..._

-Un agujero negro...-dijo en un susurro Ink que miraba desde una distancia prudente dicho universo-cuando entraron supuse que desaparecería en el instante, pero...

-Eso es lo peligroso Ink, ni tu ni yo sabemos cuál es la razón para que adoptara esa forma, además debes percibir toda esa negatividad.- _dijo Error sin mirar a su escucha con toda seriedad_ -Si "ese" sujeto se da cuenta de esa enorme cantidad...!

-No...nadie debe saber lo que sucede- _Ink se mostró pensativo en ese momento, Error se dio cuenta que cuando entraba en ese estado no habría quién lo sacara, solo observó como ese mundo poco a poco era tragado por su propia negatividad._

 _El sentimiento más atrayente de "ese" sujeto..._

...

 _Viendo que el sol desaparecía de mi vista tras las gruesas nubes de tormenta, agaché la mirada para ver todo el pueblo demihumano bajo mis pies. Era increíble que a pesar de que las pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir al plan dado por el Dr Gaster, todos pusieran manos a la obra._

-(El código ya ha afectado el cielo...)

 _A lo lejos pude notar lo inestable del cielo que se tornaba más extraño, las nubes que le cubrían podían asomar números y letras lanzadas quizás al azar._

-Si tan solo...durante esa vida...

-Frisk!

-Chara!...

-...Estás haciendo eso de nuevo, cierto?, lamento no poder hacer nada, mi código afectó mis recuerdos y mi LOVE no sirve de nada aquí en exterior.

-No te preocupes, lo que debemos hacer ahora es refugiar tanto a los humanos como a los demihumanos...

-Yo...de verdad lamento no haber tomado una mejor desición en el pasado...si tan solo yo no hubiera sucimbido a mis deseos egoistas, yo...

 _Chara empuñó sus manos hasta que sus dedos se tornaron tan blancos por la presión, pude notarlo, sabía que las memorias corruptas que tuvo durante este tiempo y durante mi inconsciencia ya no existen, sin embargo parece resentirlas de alguna forma. Suspiré audible para calmarle un poco._

-Mira, Chara, no se si haberte matado hubiera arreglado las cosas, o que un reseteo malogrado provocara otra línea temporal. Pero ahora no es momento de arrepentimientos, lo único que nos queda es el plan que se idearon Gaster, Sans y el resto...

 _Aún no sabía en que consistía tal plan, pero de antemano, viniendo de mis seres queridos debía de confiar ciegamente en ellos._

...

-NO LO HARÉ PADRE!- _decía fúrico cuando golpeé el teclado mientras el resto me miraba algo temeroso._

-Es la única manera en la que podremos salvar a todos y eso te incluye a ti.- _El viejo nuevamente dijo sin tapujos, lo que en verdad me enfureció aún más._

 _Nuevamente di un golpe al teclado, esta vez alcancé a destrozar un par de botones, la pantalla solo parpadeaba. En ella se mostraba a Frisk y su alma corrupta._

 _Todos estaban de acuerdo en la idea tan extremista de mi padre para salvarse de el final de este mundo. Aceptarían ser absorbidos por mi propia alma y también..._

 _Tomar la de determinación celestial de Frisk junto con el L.O.V.E corrupto de Chara._

-De todas las ideas posibles...esta es sin duda la más sencilla de todas, toda especie demihumana que estuvo una vez en el subsuelo sabe que este mundo no debió existir en primer lugar!- _Aseveró el viejo, yo solo desvié la mirada._

-¿Cuál es tu base para eso? Has estado tanto tiempo en el Vacío que tus ideas son demasiado absurdas-esa pregunta tampoco estaba de más, el resto de los representantes demihumanos le miraron expectantes.

-Bien, si mi respuesta te convence ¿harás lo que se planeó?

 _No era momento de pensar con detenimiento la situación, esto se trataba de la vida de Frisk, la persona que nos salvó de una vida en ese horrible agujero y por la cual había ido al mismísimo infierno y de regreso...sólo para ver sus hermosos ojos. Asentí rápidamente y Gaster me tomó por el hombro, haciéndonos desaparecer a la vista de todos._

-Bien, sígueme Sans-O _rdenó el viejo_

-El verdadero laboratorio? Ya hemos estado aquí antes...

-Deja de perder el tiempo y sígueme- _Sin perder de vista el oscuro pasillo con las viejas bitácoras apagadas, el viejo aceleró el paso._

 _Sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos y eso me molestaba, prácticamente solo estábamos perdiendo el tiempo si su idea era el usar el prototipo de la máquina extractora de Determinación._

-Para esto me hiciste un drama de telenovela viejo? En este momento lo que menos necesitamos es una estúpida máquina que no haría nada más que eliminar a Frisk y a Chara de ser posible!

-...Siempre tan impaciente ¿cierto? Bien...dado que tu conocimiento del Vacío es solo lo que había en los pocos registros dentro de este lugar, debes saber que un sitio que según Chara construyó ella es...completamente imposible ser creado por un _**ciclo infinito**_ .**

-¿Qué?...¿Qué dices?

-Por muy loca que parezca la idea, nosotros no somos seres completamente vivos, es decir, existimos por causa de alguien...

 _"Durante el tiempo en el que mi existencia e inexistencia se mantenían en equilibrio dentro del Vacío, hubo algo que pude notar, reflejos de mi propio ser cayendo una y otra vez a ese lugar. Todos ellos con actitudes distintas, pero con una particularidad que los asemejaba a todos ellos...Sabía que eran un reflejo de mi persona, pero no figuraban como tal, en lugar de ver el rostro o sus ropas, cada reflejo que chocaba uno con el otro...era código ciclado finito"_

-Así que...¿solo somos eso que dices? Seres de código; sin emociones verdaderas. Me estas diciendo que lo...lo que siento por Frisk...

-Es por eso que te traje hasta este sitio Sans, hay que bajar, la máquina extractora cubre gran parte de lo que quiero que veas.

 _Sin pensarlo 2 veces, el viejo se lanzó al hueco frente a la máquina extractora, de inmediato le seguí el paso. la velocidad de la caída era extraña, pues pareciéramos flotar en lugar de caer._

 _De inmediato terminamos en el piso, no había nada de qué sostenerse, así que me apoyé de la rodilla para poder levantarme, el viejo ya había comenzado a dar unos cuantos pasos._

-¿Qué es este sitio?- _pregunté, pero el viejo seguía su paso sin decir nada._

-Ya casi llegamos, se que está oscuro, pero es seguro caminar si sigues por donde voy.

 _Asentí breve, no quería generar otra discusión que nos quitara tiempo de un minuto caminando y sin hablar se detuvo, la luz violeta de sus ojos se hizo visible para presionar un botón._

-¿Qué demonios es...esto?

-Bienvenido a los datos raíz de nuestro este preciso momento algunas partes ya fueron afectadas por códigos sin terminar y ciclos finitos que se comenzaron a colar en nuestros datos principales.

-Nuestros datos...¿dónde se encuentran?

-Justo...ahí

 _Pude ver con asombro que en efecto, todo nuestro mundo era la causa de que algo o alguien creó un ciclo programado para repetirse de manera infinita, algo que de verdad nunca hubiera imagina que era nuestra vida. Algo tan simple._

 _Me sentía con cientos de emociones encontradas, por un lado estaba el hecho de que una causa externa provocó que nuestro mundo comenzara a colapsar y mis opciones solo culpaban a Chara. Por otro lado, ella al ser también afectada por lo mismo solo generó más conflicto dentro mío y no había un ser tangible al cual culpar._

-...

-Se que esto es un duro golpe a tu orgullo como científico hijo...incluso yo me había tardado demasiado tiempo en saber de este lugar que por un momento creí que era mentira.

-¿Cómo fue que...?

-Si era verídico? Bueno, eso fue simple, calculé la distancia que hay entre los árboles en el bosque, chequeé si había compatibilidad en mis datos y efectivamente- _el viejo sacó un papel rugoso de su bolsillo con los datos que había recabado para avalar su teoría._

-Todo...- _no pude decir más, nuevamente dirigí mi vista a los datos que proyectaba la pantalla. Toda forma de ser vivo existente en nuestro pequeño mundo estaba ahí, escrito como un simple código._

-Y antes de que me preguntes si intenté cambiar el error que provocó todo esto, hice todo lo que consideré prudente.

-Tenías planeado eliminar el código de ellas- _su silencio contestó mi pregunta, no me molesté en absoluto en pedirle explicaciones acerca de sus acciones con esto, puesto que yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que existiera esta cosa en primer lugar._

 _Ahora que todo fue aclarado solo quedaba una cosa por hacer._

 _Pero antes..._

-Viejo...acepto el plan que tienes sobre todo esto, pero tengo una condición. Esto queda en secreto, me imagino que Alphys ya está al tanto de la situación.

-En efecto, ella misma estaba especulando acerca de todo lo que te he mencionado hasta ahora. No por algo Asgore la seleccionó como nueva cientifica real.

-Si tu no hubieras desaparecido...

-Incluso si yo no hubiera desaparecido, ella ya era capaz de hacer cosas grandiosas con esa gran mente detrás de sus miedos sociales.- _dijo el viejo esbozando una sonrisa, cosa que me_

-Una cosa más...

 _Me lancé a los brazos de aquel saco de huesos viejos. Desde siempre, fui reacio en cuanto a mostrar emociones sin que estas en un futuro me afectaran, eran algo que simplemente podía cubrir con una eterna sonrisa. Era algo que él mismo me había enseñado una vez desde el momento en el que perdimos a mamá. Pero luego de haber pasado por tantas cosas, saber que por causas del destino o por esta cosa frente nuestro era que nuestro papel en este mundo estaba llegando a su fin me daba en efecto miedo._

 _Un sentimiento infantil que no debía tener en absoluto en ese momento, pero no podía evitarlo, por más sintética que sea nuestra mera existencia no puedo evitar las acciones mas instintivas._

 _ **Lo más puro de un ser humano**_ _siempre ha sido el miedo, todos y cada ser de este mundo corrupto lo poseemos..._

-Se que...tienes miedo, todos lo tenemos Sans, pero en estos momentos...es cuando debes demostrar que no solo somos seres temerosos, que puedes retar incluso a esta cosa que nos ha creado- _respondiendo a mi abrazo sorpresa, sentí como me estrujaba un poco, se dio cuenta de cómo temblaba, aún así..._

-Te juro que si te encuentro en otra vida, no seré tan malagradecido, jeh.

-No hagas promesas absurdas Sans...- _dijo soltando una leve risita.._

-Jejejhhh...al menos lo intenté.

...

 _En alguna parte del Doodle Sphere, Ink buscaba entre sus cachibaches algo que pudiera salvar a ese universo, sin embargo..._

-Error! Lo encontré!

-...

-¿Qué sucede?- _preguntó Ink en lo que se acercaba de pocos a ese universo_

-Algo está brillando dentro de ese sitio...

-Debe ser la determinación de todos lo que viven dentro!- _mencionó con entusiasmo, cosa que a Error le pareció de lo más chocante por la situación que se presentaba frente a ellos._

-Si te das cuenta que ese mundo puede absorber a los demás...¿cierto?

-Es precisamente por eso que me puse a buscar como loco esto!- _de entre sus ropas, sacó una esfera roja muy reluciente._

-Un...orbe?

-Oye no solo es un simple orbe...es _**EL ORBE**_ , recuerdo habérselo quitado a ese perrito blanco que salió de la nada, no fue fácil.

-A que te refie...

-Eh...

-Ewwww que asco!

-No es momento de sentir asco Error! Cuando la luz de ese mundo brille con más intensidad sera nuestro momento de interferir.

-Tch! Cómo digas

 _Nuevamente fijaron sus cuencas al universo que era consumido por la oscuridad y a su vez, emanando un diminuto rayo de luz. El guardián de los Au's sabía que eso era señal suficiente para que no todo se diera por perdido._

...

 _Cerré la ventana, pues comenzó a llover de manera torrencial. Relámpagos caian en la lejanía._

-Frisk?

-Asriel?! Pero cuándo...?

-Hace un par de horas...

-Eso...eso es bueno...

-...

 _Sólo se escuchaba que la tormenta golpeteaba la ventana. Mi vista chocó con el rostro blancuzco de Asriel, en definitiva no esperaba ver su forma humana, lucía extraño con cabello solo en su cabeza sujetado por un cordel, sus ropas holgadas parecían haber sido prestadas por Papyrus, pues su camisa tenía escrituras hechas con plumón. Él simplemente sonrió al ver que sin querer lo observé de pies a cabeza como si hubiera visto algo raro._

-Créeme cuando te digo que no siento mucha diferencia salvo por el pelaje.- _me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado._

-Jejeje...

 _De repente se escuchó un gran estruendo. De inmediato, Asriel y yo bajamos a toda prisa al vestíbulo_

-¿Qué sucede?- _preguntó Asriel, al parecer no estaba enterado de lo que le sucedía a nuestro mundo, no había tiempo para explicarle, le tomé del brazo y salimos a la entrada...Lo que nos esperaba nos sorprendió a ambos._

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya...este mundo es interesante..."

-Tu...eres...

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Y APARECE ALGUIEN A CAGAR EL PALO, ADIVINEN QUIEN ES Y LES REGALO UN ABRAZO VIRTUAL :U

Lo sé, algo corto para mi gusto, sin embargo, ya que el siguiente capítulo será el último tendrán super lectura larga AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cierto ciernto olvidé explicar esta parte...

 _ ****Ciclo infinito o los ciclos en general:**_ son términos que se usan en programación para hacer una acción sencilla (o varias según sea el caso) por ejemplo... cuando le pides a una copiadora que te dé solo 3 copias de un documento, únicamente cuando de esas 3 copias, su trabajo estará terminado, es así como se trabaja con los ciclos , no puede generar más acciones de las que ya se pidieron o sería un error, PEROOO, hay ocasiones en estas se pueden convertir en un ciclo infinito, lo cual la mayoría de las veces es un error.

Es por eso que tanto Chara y Frisk, triste pero cierto, se convirtieron en Errores dentro de su mundo.

Y fin, suficiente info :D

NOS LEEMOS LUEGO BEBÉS

BIEX


	20. La Fe se pierde con el miedo (¡PELEA!)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="af04ce83469ff2314d928d0f738ec5df"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Todos estaban listos para que el plan comenzara. Hombre y mujeres, niños y niñas por igual. Más que preparados para sacrificarse por algo que quizás no valga la pena intentar./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6c854c288b11b350ed9dedf0aa9208b1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ellos se llenaron de algo que creyeron no poseer hasta que finalmente comprendieron que el mundo y ellos estaban conectados de la misma manera./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="73575698c6cce22da582d20f2a7ad28d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"No es un arma como Chara nos lo mencionaba o cuando Frisk se lo dijo a Flowey en las ruinas./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="25f23159c5cfea153addfb4255520242"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tenemos DETERMINACIÓN de ser valientes/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="48b6e138a5a8b6c8b329fafbaf3a8fcd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tenemos DETERMINACIÓN de ser fuertes/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="479b9c09268e807ddd76933a7683f82b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Somos humanos...no...somosem style="box-sizing: border-box;" la forma más pura de un ser humano!/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e37ae30f92e0f16bf3699d66b73dba56"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Qué es más humano que seguir luchando?!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3067749a7b760d601856b9effdf24e92"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Solo la luz al final de nuestra meta es lo que nos dará la mayor satisfacción de la vida misma./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3e7c8e1bfbad344bcdcde2b72ca7a8f6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Tanto Asriel como yo quedamos intrigados por el ser que se posaba ante nosotros con aquellos ropajes tan coloridos, además de todo lo mencionado, su apariencia no tenía cávida a nuestra impresión./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2977de7ca62a93c4d649676c9b687436"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Era idéntico a Sans en su forma más pura. Con una actitud un tanto...chocante./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bbca5aa5644b72dc49408bb74b18f5a9"-¿Quién...eres con exactitud?-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"preguntó Asriel tomando una posición defensiva./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16987d52a63b58789ed694460d2eb635"-Oh oye amigo tranqui...solo me dio curiosidad, todo el caos que emana este sitio...es cool, debería llamar a mi amigo de las pesadillas, tal vez le interese./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="75bb487bd5a164d9194324f54e153396"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Un bufido salió de mí lo que captó la atención de ese sujeto. De uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta saqué un cuchillo de cacería. Lo alzé a la altura de su cabeza./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cd67bc71e54288783207233a90eef0bf"-No te lo volveremos a repetir...¿Quién diablos eres?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="13abd8193975f724b516f2e2396119f2"-Ahhhh...que aguafiestas niña...eso no es nada divertido...em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd17644efce8c6e1cc8bf426e91e0a8e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Unas flamas brotaron de sus cuencas cubiertas por las gafas que poseía aquel esqueleto, cosa que nos puso en guardia. Sin embargo, el tipo simplemente carcajeó y tomó de nuevo esa actitud tan osada./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fafac2f97fc4325ed7cec2f594027d44"-Bueeeno, será como ustedes quieran, verán, hayá afuera está tan aburrido que me dio curiosidad este lugar que el amigo Ink anda cuidando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2c9411782d2b9217eacc6a24bc7d0d6b"-(¿Ink?)...¿tú como conoces a Ink?-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"pregunté por curiosidad, además de que eso nos haría ganar tiempo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="14f815807c901bab65dc78773b1761dd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sin darse cuenta de que Asriel se alejaba a paso veloz a buscar a los chicos./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2a6ca7f7cf71c971f32237af371b4069"-Esa, mi amiga, es una historia muy laarga de contar-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mencionó encogiéndose de hombros./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="461f3111ed7b2aca50ffbe52ea03fb74"-Oh, vamos,¿qué más puedo hacer mientras mi mundo se cae a pedazos?-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dije totalmente simplona para convencerle en lo que bajaba mi cuchillo y entrara en confianza, cosa que llamó su atención./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca06b42fe16d09f8a1a8c7c4e48c6fa8"-Ok, ok, veo que eres chida! Así que te contaré mi secreto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="580546ed2cf4978baacc4a327f1bd154".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9a3d91345697d766bb29d9851825f03b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Corriendo como alma que lleva el viento, Asriel iba lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, pudo haber usado su magia para ir más rápido pues tenía la pulsera que antes Alphys le había dado, pero era nuevo siendo un demihumano. Todo en ese mundo que se caía a pedazos era nuevo para él, cosa que antes no percibía del todo siendo una simple flor sin sentimiento alguno./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86e2dc2f3fd3bdcb1def96d7dc668732"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cuando sintió que sus pulmones quemaban fue que pudo dar con el laboratorio exterior, donde la mayoría de sus seres queridos esperaban el inminente final de su mundo. Con grandes zancadas, tomó prisa para entrar./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ffc324c885502ff59e575b9718510c02"-Mi niño! ¿Dónde se encuentra Frisk?-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"preguntó Toriel, el resto le miraba preocupada./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f117ea8376fbc8b51bfb30f3076c1f38"-Hay un sujeto! Un esqueleto que-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5abff41e9ba5a6052cae937b128af9f3"-¿Cómo que un esqueleto?-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"preguntó Sans que se acercaba a la conversación/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0e977bb91e60e94dd9b1bf33c812f322"-Es lo que dije, es un tipo con ropas muy coloridas y muy parecido a ti en tu forma monstruo Sans!-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"pausó un momento para retomar aliento, el resto escuchaba cuestionándose que estaba pasando/em-Frisk se quedó con él para distraerle de mi presencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4e6e3034b6a381185cd374beca645b4c"-Debemos ir con ella-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mencionó apenas Sans que desvió la vista de Asriel/em-¡Rápido niño! Díme dónde se quedaron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4508317ce66215d7a4c0c954f228f175"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tras decirle, Sans tomó del hombro a Asriel y el resto se quedó con la palabra en la boca./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7552db41bc92847e0019b4f5d19dd28f"-¡Debemos ir con ellos!-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"asustada de lo que estaba pasando, Toriel se acercó con Asgore, que estaba escuchando todo junto con Gaster./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e306e3a8a3b7fd53e1da13552d0f6d4"-No, no es seguro salir ahora Tori-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mencionó el viejo rey que se mostraba tenso ante el rostro molesto de su amada/em-Es muy riesgoso para todos los aquí presentes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6ee714b77e420d135f8cfc53a06ebfc7"-Estoy de acuerdo-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dijo Gaster que entraba a conversación/em-Lo más que podemos hacer nosotros es observar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2a9b8873ceb810e95786b668b1d32e3d"-ESO NO ES CIERTO-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"gritó Undyne que se alzaba entre las personas que estaban a su alrededor/em-No debe descartarme a mi, o alguno de nosotros! Somos muy fuertes, si pudimos con esos humanos con visor antes,¡¿porqué no podremos con un simple esqueleto de imitación?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b5d1f1344b5538958590f4a29ea53c31"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La multitud ahí dentro puso atención a las palabras de la demihumana pez, pues era verdad. Ellos estaban ahí para ayudar en lo que tenían pensado hacer, sin importar las consecuencias. Estaban reacios a rendirse. Los rostros determinados de aquellos demihumanos vieron a su viejo rey como un hijo regañando a su padre. Él, sintiendo el peso de sus pecados lanzó tremendo suspiro./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eef73de56ffae11859bd083f0b437e6e"-Esta bien, se que todos estamos preocupados por lo que está pasando. Sin embargo debo aclarar que no todos aquí sabemos luchar; Undyne, reúne a todo aquel que sea apto para hacerlo. El resto esperará aquí sin cuestionarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd26f65fa4c6bc1f5cd6330e221b1ad6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Con un ademan a su pecho, la chica pez tomó posición y se giró hacia la multitud que le miraba detras suyo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1ff361e4e10b63c9e76b7891776db17a"-Todos los que quieran defender este mundo hasta la muerte, ¡SIGANME! NYAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGG!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1c973d12bc53408565c95d85f76ddcfa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Con un grito de guerra, muchos de los ahí presentes invocaron armas a disposición de su magia latente. Gaster y Alphys se miraron en conjunto con el resto de los ayudantes para seguir con el plan./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e4534244f1433775820ef41c511e3947"-Yo también iré!-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dijo Papyrus que se asomaba con un gran hueso en su mano, Gaster le miró con preocupación y le detuvo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a512da754d514917439cf2b738e321a"-Hijo espera!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="857ca9a5a586fbc9e6362dae57875d78"-Papá, se que estás preocupado, pero se que no seré de gran ayuda si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada- em style="box-sizing: border-box;"sus ojos se fijaron a los de su padre, que le miraba sorprendido. El reflejo de valentía que en el pasado era parte de él, ahora la miraba en su hijo; asintiendo, dejó que siguiera adelante con el resto de el equipo que Undyne convocó./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b9b66018b3d2f7f0abc5e57e9675abf"-Hiciste lo correcto Gaster-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mencionó Asgore que le tomaba del hombro, dándole ánimos./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8f1a784188e31e4e74e65d7b4dc98309"-Lo se...ellos crecieron muy bien a pesar de no haber estado presente.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4b6179b2dd48e426e981faf711cbcace"-Eso no es verdad, tus hijos deben estar felices de haberse encontrado contigo luego de tanto tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c61a637d45c41ff999220a22f698caf0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ambos, Toriel y Asgore se acercaron a su viejo amigo, a pesar de el gran sentimiento de preocupación que corría en la mente de ellos, estaban seguros que serían de mejor ayuda cuidando al resto que no se pueden defender./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="193cecbc54c1a97e74422276bfede727"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Entre tanto, el grupo que Undyne había convocado esperaba que Papyrus se integrara afuera del laboratorio./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f216568725c0df48f728dfb5e5c84407"-Amigos! DEMIHUMANOS...esta vez, la amenaza a la que nos enfrentaremos es desconocida. Nadie peleará solo, cada quien tendrá un compañero. Frisk en este momento necesita de todo nuestro apoyo, pero sobretodo, debemos hacer lo posible de no interferir con el plan original...ENTENDIDO?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7ccd1fe4b6fd0be8b4c42e173c031235"-SI CAPITANA UNDYNE!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0a8c6936d690b7bd31aee58d51d089a1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Todos los presentes gritaron para la batalla que estaban por enfrentar, con sus armas en mano y con el alma vibrando fuerza en cada uno de ellos. Con un ademán, la renombrada capitana hizo que todos marcharan en sigilo. En la entrada, el moño blanco que adornaba a cabeza de cierta científica rubia llamó la atención de la antigua chica pez./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="48f6899cd6d01baaa694eac8bbb8710e"-Ten...es para la suerte-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"desató el moño para amarralo a la muñeca de la pelirroja./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a2e9685aa09228709a89be4e1647bb84"-Alphys...-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"enunció rozando con los dedos aquel pedazo de tela en su muñeca./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="be260fb8869040aa31b8514b4d8bd805"-Te estaré esperando-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dijo apenas susurrando/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="33135f88f272200a7c897592f33ba076"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sin esperarlo, la científica fue jalada de su bata por parte de aquella ruda mujer que le robaba los suspiros, regalándole un fugaz beso./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4a26eecfa429499caed295d5a5e0f358"-Regresaré...todos lo haremos mi hermosa Alphys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d5dfbaf7132ad9396fbfec3e7b652d8a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dicho eso, tomó rumbo a sus compañeros de batalla, los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron por no haber tenido el valor de decirle lo que planeaba antes de su partida./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2d69405d7e38d3e4b6bfefeafdc822ed"-Te..te amo...capitana tonta!./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ba666fe13745cb5cac5daee7ebf97dab".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ce2e792e9cf9216a53bd950054417ceb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""¿Qué es más divertido para alguien tan chido como yo?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5a1ede0ff05691aea37775b981067db4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"El hacer bullicio entre los universos siempre ha sido un deleite para mi, sin embargo nunca era suficiente, jamás los entendía. Por que en unos siembran el caos y en otros no hacen nada?/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fb644e27cf54c8943635af69d0e97103"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"¡Todos deberían divertirse así como yo!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9a9e98dc3b936f351289875bf64a4e7e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fue así que dejé pequeñas partes de mí, para saber que era lo que hacía divertidos sus mundos..es ahí dónde mi cuerpo toma forma./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7c0f5ccdf2177ec0d496332ac20476c5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sans siempre ha sido la clave./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d309674a1f585e4805fed74ab884a9b0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Divertido, lleno de ocurrencias, eran lo que decían en cada universo dónde dejé un pequeño trozo de mi, dije entonces que tomaría su forma para saber "que era ser divertido"...pero no fue suficiente./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c7919782b1483502d459f5570d45a50"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"De los mundos en los que toqué tierra siendo "Sans", nadie me comprendió, todos me miraban extraño, pero yo miraba más hayá de esa extrañeza. Dentro de sus cuerpos había algo que me evocaba un hambre..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6490d5f8432b3486ee3987788c6ba09f"-Es por eso que estoy aquí, el hambre es insaciable...y no es chido morirse de hambre verdad?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="60ef83e15fc709bb61ee986df7c8b571"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mis ojos se abrieron, estaba tal vez ante un ente que solo tenia forma de Sans. Y ahora que mi mundo estaba débil y moribundo.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0587b27844de4060a4baf6b08c9541bc"-Te comerás las almas de este mundo...¿cierto?-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"pregunté lo más neutral posible, me temblaban las piernas, pero él solo se mantenía a raya sonriendo mientras sus gafas de sol mostraban un "HA HA"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="276c321e66bdda51c111344b253a8834"-No es por ser mala onda niña, pero si! Y quiero hacerlo rápido antes de que el señor pesadilla se de cuenta de que encerré este mundo para no ser notado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1b730b28c8d8a66991821ca0e8b88302"-(Señor Pesadilla?)-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"me pregunté/em-¿Y él quién es? Si se puede saber claro...-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"interrogué lo más elocuente posible, él accedió sonriendo nuevamente./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ea3f3706321c0df4ee6f2cb3dc8d278b"-Es un dude que le encantaría este mundo lleno de desespero y cosas negativas, no se si el amigo Ink esté al tanto de que él no sabe de este mundo peeero es por esa razón que lo cubrí haciéndolo pasar por otra cosa, el odia las cosas alegres y como soy pura cosa alegre siempre me ha ignorado-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"sus lentes cambiaron a un "SOLO", solo? me parecía muy hipócrita de su parte que él se mostrara de esa manera a pesar de que me dijo que no comprende las emociones./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7e25271931d403eea41003f04d1574c9"-¿Eso es...todo?-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mi paciencia se desbordó/em-EL hecho de que te sientas solo, no significa que debas tomar lo que no es tuyo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fe5485109391b25a97869d4bd2586629"-Ahhh, cómo es que no lo entiendes? tal vez no eres tan cool como yo...em style="box-sizing: border-box;" . . ./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0187f5499d88c1483fbe00f613286dbd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fue entonces que nuestra batalla comenzó, pues de la nada salieron un par de blasters casi idénticos a los de Sans, al disparar pude evadirlos con facilidad. Agradecí que mis habilidades no desaparecieran cuando Chara y yo acabamos fuera de nuestro mundo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="219bf83cd19663872ed55117d0c5aef3"-Al parecer detestas a la gente anticuada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b4b9574bb6e5c6abf17a497ccf788abe"-POR SU POLLO QUE SI!-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"De nuevo otra ola de blasters fueron dirigidos hacia mi, esta vez uno de ellos me alcanzó, apenas un roce, pero muy doloroso./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="175edd42d148595bd213f05ff63845fa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Eran ataque tras ataque, al parecer el comando de batalla no aplicaba en seres fuera de nuestro mundo. Tuve que arreglármelas como pude esperando encontrar alguna debilidad./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fbae8a2a1a8d3b0ae0f4726d5d4ea307"-Es inutil niña...mis pequeños amigos ya debieron invadir aquél lugar-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mencionó mientras se posaba en un árbol/em-lamentarás haberte topado con span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FRESH/span!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7b9237018b82c4757126e5579d17165"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dicho esto, un blaster se posó justo frente mio, lo miré todo tan lento, que por un segundo pensé que sería mi fin./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="784700510fe35ee5b9323f9ce744375d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Una lanza luminosa, no, cientos de lanzas luminosas invadieron el cielo, solo significaba una cosa./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24e7c29b9e5fbfb7b8ce057ca579bb92"-PUUUUUUNK!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="282380313668520316b3173060d36083"-Undyne!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e0f0560abe650527064de723cad0559b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Todos los demihumanos que sabían pelear venían detrás de la antigua lider de la guardia, con armas y grandes destellos de magia que brotaba como la niebla que descendía de aquellas montañas/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1a9f0f875c87e66db6f985614727f810"-OH~ Vienen más de tus amigos a unirse a la fiesta? En ese caso...TOMEN!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa35afec9fc44cae71df49ee1a874c11"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Frente a la muchedumbre que corría hacia nosotros, una fila de blasters apareció, lanzando devastadoras centellas de luz, hiriendo a muchos que no alcanzaron a cubrirse mientras muchos otros eran protegidos con magia que les escudaba/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a88874bdcbeca1cc39fc963e8d6c22c"-No creas que venimos como carne de cañón imitación barata de Sans!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f8e3210c01008e38fd40aba35d133bcf"-Undyne!¿Dónde se encuentra?-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"dije en cuanto tuve oportunidad de acercarme/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e3c5fefe03d0ed4c1fd766c24b6bb3f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Simplemente negó con su cabeza.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6930e6d4ad4fa7951654c9f85e6f935d"-(Sans...¿dónde estás?)-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mencioné pensativa, hasta que cierta voz perezosa se escuchaba a mi derecha/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="445ea10044b36e3689f4024378bc87ab"-NYEHEHE, NO ESTAS SOLA PEQUEÑA HUMANA-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="862fdb149047e84acb654a3b67102512"-¿Acaso me extrañas?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="462909ba4c6541fee81d3ffe77ff04f0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Le escuché por encima mío, estaba montado en un enorme blaster, a mis costados Paps y Asriel, ambos con sus armas distintivas, posaron para atacar./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cb01dd6ee5afbb43812b3925df5de2df"-Lamento la espera Frisk-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mencionó Asriel en lo que invocó su Chaos Buster apuntando hacia arriba/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f79f44069abd8376ad8d261009e37e75"-ESA COPIA BARATA DE MI HERMANO NO ES NADA COOL!-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mencionó lo más alto posible, quizás para que nuestro enemigo le viera./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26b5103f60fc86a2650d6ce5e68241c3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Fresh, cómo se hace llamar, bajó del árbol en el que se encontraba, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos; algo no estaba bien...sus gafas./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a7d9c51a0e801c7df6ad8b30bb4044ce"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No tenían palabra alguna./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="568f2d8235ac136587a8115b9fa4d4c0"-Ok...ya tuve bastante de este calentamiento...es hora...em style="box-sizing: border-box;" !/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fc8f038356a46b8edcb860a02f7e2e5b".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="83c2223b1180ca53b58980d05830cfcd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Entre tanto, en el Doodle Sphere. Ink y Error, que esperaban a que el brillo se intensificara notaron algo extraño./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="869240221bce8ce8762977014cca0263"-Oye idiota, ¿hasta cuándo vamos a intervenir con ese tonto orbe? Se supone que ya debieron hacer algo para aumentar su determinación.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="790d6b00d3203391912ef35db4fd8740"-.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b85b4f23ef1ae784f713fc360c48106"-¡¿Me estás escuchando pincelito?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="012a60b21653244473507a91ced33d6b"-Oye Error...la oscuridad en ese mundo...no ha crecido desde que regresaron ahí...es un poco extraño/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a97b7d5f03f636e678d977972d9bbf18"-(No me escuchó)...¿Y eso qué? No es mejor? tal vez detuvieron el problema que tienen ahí mismo...-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mencionó socarrón Error que fijaba su vista al punto de luz de ese mundo repleto de oscuridad/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f70f599920e8c9fc7a9c6408c65f80e4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ink al contrario, sacó el orbe de su bolsillo y le miró un momento. Estaba seguro que el que parara de crecer la negatividad de dicho universo era algo que no debía pasarse por alto. Fue entonces que acercó un poco una de sus manos a esa hoja que de a pocos se rasgaba./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e0fb41736b743edf452a76c9a951cf4"-Espera...que.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7050d54b2aa054dbd4e0fe0970e2d098"-Hay algo que no está bien...si em style="box-sizing: border-box;""El"/em hubiera presentido la negatividad de ese universo,¿no crees que ya hubiese sucedido algo?- em style="box-sizing: border-box;"su mano se acercaba más a la hoja hasta que.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d0aaf01b0ab0af7e289a7e7e44ca40a9"-¿Qué...es eso?-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"preguntó Error a lo que Ink observó tambien intrigado.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e33538810a6cd95027b7ae46881a431"-Un...protector?...UN MOMENTO...-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"con algo de nerviosismo, el dichoso protector para hoja fue removido de ese universo al que pensaban la negatividad había parado./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dc73e72d8ea412c116892f52f20490ad"-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d3ceef14df42c9a92df45d1bd6670e82"Una ola de negatividad pura salía del ahora desprotegido universo y la luz que habían vislumbrado con anterioridad apenas era un punto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fc62c98b54f83fd50a7e6999fd6b74f8"-Debemos ir ahora o esta porquería de mundo infectará al resto de las demás-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mencionó decidido Error en lo que presionaba el orbe en su mano derecha; Ink solo gruñó en lo que abría un portal con su pincel para llevarlos a ambos a un punto cercano de dónde se suscitaba la batalla que Frisk no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedería al final de todo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bf862b339c3836780e984ddb606e126a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cómo un par de cometas que caían del cielo corrompido, Ink y Error llegaron. La joven determinada y el demihumano pasaron por alto esas presencias, pues la más amenazante de todas se encontraba frente suyo. Con un aspecto totalmente diferente de que cuando llegó./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8248203f0d3f3706e5e6c01a043afd26"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Una masa de enormes dientes y un solo ojo que les miraba con enormes ganas de consumir su mundo se posaba para la mirada atónita de los ahí presentes./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="69dd894e4a7ae17bd3af595473d4cff8"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;" . . ./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5ac6323acd28e9c1177f7877095bac1b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;".../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62e38ee20ce0f76f86d753db5860d18f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ink, que miraba al horizonte con un semblante sombrío que Error ya había tenido oportunidad de ver al suscitarle la tregua de ambos. Fue que se dio cuenta de lo que podía estar involucrado si esa anomalía colorida hacía de las suyas./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6ed8f0a6eea00cce610225ba33183f52"-Ese idiota colorido...no entiendo porqué.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="21f65d7c108ed8e73959aea3d4f50085"-Lo dejé porque me parecía inofensivo, Error../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d5b87b1d875f9b36da4c86a816d43ff"-Pues, por tu imprudencia, esa pesadilla de los 90's está por tragarse este universo junto con sus habitantes si no haces algo al respecto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a8aaaf1f490534abc650d7b5c16f234b"-Eso lo sé-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mirando de nuevo el orbe en su mano, la arrojó al aire y con su enorme pincel, la lanzó cual beisbolista tratando de hacer un cuadrangular./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b0084707a763dbee7ae08b00d3180b56"-¡Que mierda INK! No se supone que era para ayudarlos!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6d62a0a28abd037638b68cd23d7e7430"-Y lo estoy haciendo, dándoles la oportunidad de que al menos en este universo ,tengan acceso al poder del orbe.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="55e87e4a93562097abc390182db77390"-Imbécil.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24012171f81d756da2f1d1d4e53f4bad"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dicho esto, Error se sentó encima de una roca en lo que Ink solo seguía observando a lo que pensaba era "la mejor manera de involucrarse sin mover un dedo"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ed95fcac35226d55b9132a1d4b5b60e7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b922278241ec8e9614518809fa9531bd" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8531a036145c49b9d245c88a4288be6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7cdf3811d5ea4f53a93a3a5ece5829e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1a01fde562a45e76d46d6a58fb48b8b4" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="56ce2480e0d7b54fa2eeb474765bf5a0" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d1dc6039f6396cb0e2e34982b36f7633" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6397f069a311c55b725cffc0682ac0a5" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="84c9da702e04010908fc6b4c48bdbb30" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0bf5acbb6e41d35e284772167f5c2849" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f512f2e8d4dff298f15e7a513902c060"MIRA TU...UN CAPÍTULO.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="19add99e6f657e86e4071b3ee16b3d65"Si gente, pensé que iba a escribir el final, pero una vez me puse a leer esta parte y de inmediato me di cuenta que era mejor subirlo antes de que se llenara de polvo x'D/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9aaded7d05ad45f245f09bca93db60f9"Quizás el siguiente capítulo AHORA SI SERÍA EL ÚLTIMO...eso espero/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6df0c51d7425b3c9cb02922aeb9b41a2" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="295eee3c048f116edecaeeb0f94b10a3"De antemano les regalo este espacio para que teorícen...¿qué sucederá al final?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="452a38fb1acbb20ca18e7c1b4fa5a454" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6324ea01846fe5be6d8cf9577ca42e70" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="571f7366383fe54e2175462f5c65ab35" /p 


	21. Mantén la esperanza

_Si mantengo la esperanza...todos estaremos bien?_

 _Se que no me contestarás ser creador, pero admito que de no ser porque la rueda del destino volvió a girar. No habría podido decirle a él...que lo amo con locura._

 _Si con esta determinación dentro mio, y con la voluntad de cada ser dentro de nuestro pequeño universo tenemos otra oportunidad, quizás...quizás ella pueda hacer algo._

 _Antes de que nuevamente el destino nos quite a quienes amamos._

 _ **"Esas palabras se convierten en un suplicio que rebota en la mente de aquella que se refleja sobre nosotros"**_

...

 _Aquél monstruo que antes tenía la antigua forma de Sans, había adoptado una forma totalmente amorfa. Tentáculos que antes eran sus extremidades y donde su rostro, una fila de filosos colmillos y un enorme ojo se asomaba entre ellos. Nuestro mundo se estremeció ante ese cambio, tal así que el cielo del que antes cientos de relámpagos chocaban sobre nuestra tierra fueron cesados._

-Sans, no se que estará pasando por tu mente en este momento, pero por favor, no cometas una locura...- _mencioné para que me escuchase, aún así pareciera que me ignoró, lo que es más..se le notaba...¿alegre?_

-Cielos...y yo que pensé que uno solo de mí era suficiente...¿y resulta que hay más de un "yo" fuera de nuestro mundo?- _su pregunta me resultaba más irónica que sarcástica, cómo si..._

-Sans, no querrás decir que...sospechabas de...

-¿La existencia de más como yo...o incluso más como nosotros?...Pues algo así...Heh.

 _El resto solo estaba expectante a las acciones de ese monstruo frente nuestro, aún así no pasaron por alto las palabras de Sans._

-Lo que dices es que hay más lugares dónde...más como nosotros, viven...de manera normal, una vida sin problemas?- _preguntó Undyne que no quitaba la vista de su objetivo_

-Chica pez, mantén tu red fuera de mi área de pesca. Esto no les concierne- _Sans lo dijo de una manera tan agresiva que le miré sorprendida._

-Sans...

-Frisk, te pido que confíes en mi...no-

-Confío en ti Sans, pero debes entender que esto lo deben saber todos, yo de algún modo lo supe al salir botada de nuestro mundo junto con Chara...Se de ese tal Ink que cuida de los universos como el nuestro- _Sans no se inmutó de mis palabras, pues al terminar de hablar solo suspiro._

-Bueh, al menos ya se dónde te encontrabas luego de esa explosión en el edificio...- _antes de que continuara uno de los tentáculos de ese enorme monstruo intentó atacar a Sans, el cual lo esquivó sin problema_ -Oye, mínimo deja terminar de hablar-mencionó lanzando un blaster a contraatacar.

-No tengo tiempo para escuchar sus cosas científicas, bruh- _mencionó Fresh que por un segundo su rostro amorfo se alteró para contestar y de nuevo lanzarse al ataque._

 _El resto de los presentes lo tomaron como la continuación de la batalla. Podía ver que algunos tenían miedo, no por sus expresiones, sus almas de alguna manera eran visibles para mi. No se que está sucediendo ahora con el corrompe de nuestro mundo._

 _Esto empeora a cada segundo que pasa._

...

 _La joven determinada, ajena a lo que sucedía, solo podía mirar con lujo de transparencia las almas de todos los demihumanos, inclusive la naturaleza a su alrededor se tornaba un tanto extraña, pensando que podía ser parte de vivir tantas cosas en un solo día, cree ver números correr sobre los pinos cercanos a la batalla._

 _Aún esperaba que el plan que nunca le mencionaron ya se estuviera efectuando. Cosa que era así._

 _En el laboratorio, junto con los monstruos que no podían pelear, la demihumana Toriel cuidaba de ellos. Asgore se sentía completamente impotente de no ir a luchar junto con sus hijos. Chara por decisión propia se quedó a ayudarle lo que se pudiera, con lo acontecido a su cuerpo y lo dañado que quedó su código, no era más que un cascarón vacío de lo que la gran genocida una vez fue._

 _Sabía que había hecho mal, que sus acciones desencadenaron muchas cosas que la corrompieron más hayá de su propia ambición. El deseo de poder y la masacre humana y demihumana la terminaron de rompe_ r.

 _De repente, una serie de imágenes explotaron en su mente, algo muy profundo que creyó había perdido. Las miraba y se sentía ajena a ellas..._

 _ **"Una tierna infante que junto con su casi melliza, conoció a los demihumanos"**_

 _ **"Convivió con ellos las primeras eras de civilización"**_

 _ **"Se enamoró de uno de ellos"**_

 _ **"Sin embargo...el amor que le profesaba al demihumano que ese entonces ya rozaba la pubertad fue atraído por la calma y determinación de su pequeña y dulce hermana"**_

 _ **"Cosa que le entristeció"**_

 _ **"Cosa que de a pocos le corrompió"**_

 _ **"Sus celos se convirtieron en algo más e incluso se abandonó en el trayecto, su nombre fue borrado por la ente maligna que le brindó el poder suficiente para arrasar con la raza que creyó la despreciaban"**_

 _ **"Samael, así se había aparecido ante ella; sin rostro o cuerpo físico, le prometió todo para conseguir lo que más anhelaba"**_

 **-Si lo que deseas es ser correspondida, debes abandonar toda emoción dentro de esa alma tuya, tanto tú como tu hermana tienen emociones tan intensas que el mismo tiempo fluctúa sobre sus acciones...Si accedes a mi petición, no solo obtendrás lo que quieres. Mantendrás el control de este mundo...y todos estarán a tu entregarás lo que por mucho has sentido por ese simple demihumano, tu amor y tu propia identidad.**

 _ **"Fue en ese momento en el que su icónico nombre, Chara...lo borraron de su magnificencia como celestial mermó al grado de perder sus alas para entregarse de lleno a ese AMOR que le prometió Samael le resolvería la vida."**_

 _ **"Quebrantando el tiempo y el espacio, hizo que la vida de su hermana y la de todos a su alrededor se volcara; no una...si no más de 300 veces"**_

 _ **"Más de trescientas veces le arrebató el amor a su hermana a través de la muerte"**_

 _ **"Arrasando recuerdos, mezclando otros pocos"**_

...

 _Una solitaria lágrima resbalaba de la mejilla de Chara, que se mantuvo estática sin darse cuenta que tanto su padre como su madre adoptivos le miraron con entera preocupación._

-Mi...mi niña..¿qué...

-Es mi culpa...todo esto es, culpa mía, el mundo...que esto esté sucediendo...TODO ES MI CULPA!- _rugió a lo que el suelo a su alrededor se estremeció en rojo. Los demihumanos miraron con temor a la chica que en realidad no conocían más que solo como la primer niña caída del subsuelo. Toriel no pudo con esa mirada perdida entre lágrimas y se lanzó a abrazarle al igual que su padre que desde hacía rato no sabía como consolarle._

 _Gaster y Alphys les observaban en una posición más retirada, de manera analítica. La rubia chica se dio media vuelta para anotar un par de cosas en su tableta a lo que el doctor dio como señal para el comienzo del plan. Tal parecía que esperaban una reacción de esa magnitud, pero no imaginaban que resultado saldría si se era ejecutado el plan con las acciones de los presentes tan sensibles en ese momento._

-Alphys- _renuente a seguir continuando ver esa escena que agolpaba el pecho del antiguo científico, tuvo que hacer tripas corazón si había una mínima posibilidad de tener otra oportunidad de vivir plenamente. A lo que con una señal, hizo que la rubia científica se acercara a sus monarcas._

-Majestades...joven Chara..., debemos continuar con lo...

-¿Acaso no observas lo pertubada que se encuentra mi niña?- _preguntó indignada la demihumana de cabellos blancuzcos separándose de su hija._

-Viejo amigo, debo estar de acuerdo con Toriel en esta ocasión, no puedes observar la situación desde un enfoque más...emocional?- _preguntó el viejo rey dirigiéndose a Gaster._

-En...en efecto...- _tomando una pose más recta Alphys continuó_ -pero debe comprender que hayá afuera también muchos de los nuestros nos protegen en este instante. Sus hijos también están en ese sitio...y...ella...- _un nudo en la garganta obligó a Alphys a parar, a lo que prosiguió Gaster_

-Lo que quiere decir, es que...por ahora, no debemos anteponer nuestras emociones egoístas solo por salvar a unos pocos. Rey Asgore, Reina Toriel, debemos ejecutar el plan a como de lugar y para eso requiero de la voluntad de cada uno de ustedes.

 _No había tiempo para lamentarse de las acciones cometidas en la fluctuación del tiempo y por más que les doliese seguir adelante era por el bien no solo de ellos sino del resto del mundo...su mundo._

 _Con esa idea alumbrando sus esperanzas y su pizca de determinación. Fue que todos los presentes, humana y demihumanos pusieron manos a la obra._

 _Sus almas se expusieron a la máquina TDD la cual habían hecho un cambio para no extraer la poca determinación de los demihumanos presentes._

-Con la bitácora de Alphys, habíamos pasado por alto un objeto de sumo poder que fue encontrado por Frisk antes de que les liberara del subsuelo- _comenzó a relatar Gaster a los presentes frente a él_ \- Un orbe...capaz de retener no solo un inmenso poder, sino además de almacenar vida.

-Se de ese orbe- _interrumpió Chara un poco más calmada_ -Frisk no lo pudo obterner porque ese torpe perro le llenó los bolsillos de mier...

-Mi niña, lenguaje!- _exclamó Toriel_

 _Con un quejido en la garganta, el viejo doctor tomó la palabra._

-Como menciona la joven, en efecto, el orbe fue absorbido por un ser que no fue detectado en nuestro mundo. Al tomar dicho orbe, desapareció y no dejó rastro alguno.- _concluyó a lo que Asgore preguntó_

-¿Entonces localizaron ese orbe?

-La-lamentablemente no majestad- _mencionó Alphys_ -no encontramos manera de localizarlo, ni nuestro mejor sistema de búsqueda pudo obtener pista alguna sobre su paradero.

-Aún así, con la información recabada tiempo atrás, logramos reproducir un orbe lo suficientemente poderoso que pudiera acoplarse a nuestro objetivo- _concluyó Gaster, presionando un botón de la máquina TDD._

 _De la máquina, se asomaba un orbe transparente que a simple vista no lucía tan glamoroso provocó la brillante exclamación de cierto demihumano._

-Darling, darling, eso no destaca para nada con esa idea tan brillante que se tienen entre manos.

-No se supone que fuiste con Undyne y el resto para ayudar a Frisk?- _preguntó Chara un tanto molesta por la presencia del demihumano presente_

-Mi versión mecanizada fue la que se dirigió con ellos querida. Si recuerdas que soy un Blook después de todo? Mi forma "Humana" no es del todo fuerte- _contestó asertivo en lo que regresó con su primo que se escondía detrás de un grupo de demihumanos._

 _Dejando un ambiente de lo más extraño y refrescante. Gaster tomó la palabra y seguir con la conversación._

-Bueno, con lo explicado con anterioridad, les presento este orbe, puede que a simple vista luzca común y corriente como mencionó el joven Blook. Sin embargo con la recalibración de la TDD, es posible hacerla compatible y transferir nuestras almas dentro del orbe, de ese modo, lo que le suceda a nuestro mundo no nos afectará en absoluto.

-Pero...eso solo resuelve la salvación de todo ser viviente...¿qué sucederá con nuestro mundo?- _preguntó inocente Toriel, que estaba segura que la respuesta a su pregunta era desoladora._

 _Una negativa al mover su cabeza de lado a lado fue lo que recibió la demihuma. Chara, por otro lado no sacaba de su cabeza la culpa por haber actuado bajo la enorme envidia que juró en el pasado era tremendo odio hacia su hermana_

 _Empuñando sus manos, se acercó a la salida..._

-¡Chara espera!- _gritó Alphys para llamar su atención_

-Rubia...no puedo hacer nada aquí por ustedes, lo mínimo que puedo ofrecer es pelear dónde se encuentra Frisk y el resto- _mencionó sin siquiera voltearse._ -Es mi culpa que el tiempo fluctúe y que este mundo se esté cayendo a pedazos...

 _Incredulidad, era lo que reflejaba el rostro de Alphys que dio unos pasos atrás. Creerlo o no, explicaba demasiadas cosas. Los extraños poderes tanto de Frisk cómo de Chara, la ciudad despedazada a lo lejos y ahora...el mundo mismo con una amenaza que no estaban ciento por ciento seguros de detener. Su curiosidad como científica rebosaba de alegría combinada con el tremendo terror de que la chica frente a todos ellos haya provocado semejante catástrofe._

-Fui...envidiosa e impulsiva y no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzado viendo como todo por lo que están peleando se pierda por mi estupidez- _finalizó dando un paso más hacia la salida._

-Estás consiente de que una vez que salgas, no habrá nadie que confíe plenamente en ti?- _preguntó asertivo Gaster, haciendo detener en seco las acciones de la ex genocida y provocando una mirada molesta por parte de los reyes que se encontraban a su lado_ -Déjame decirte que, por muy irreal que sea lo que dices; era evidente que una de las dos fuera la causante de la quebrantación del tiempo en nuestro mundo.

-Gaster ya basta!- _bufó Asgore que tomaba del cuello de la camisa del Doctor. Le miró con tremenda ira sobre sus ojos_ -Este problema no solo debe recaer sobre ella ni siquiera en Frisk!-terminó soltando las prendas de su viejo amigo

-El tiene razón padre, el tiempo se reventó en el último reset que hizo Frisk. A causa del poder que yacía en mi, acabé con la oportunidad de todos...Frisk lo sabe y aún así ella está peleando hayá fuera!

 _Su expresión, más que mostrar enojo, denotaba impotencia. Ella era completamente consciente de que ya no tenía poder alguno que pudiera ayudar al resto de los presentes. Pero eso Gaster no lo sabía._

-Chara, esta es tu oportunidad de redimir los pecados que trepan a tu espalda. Si tomas este orbe podemos ayudar a Frisk para hacer el traslado de almas a la esfera- _poniendo el orbe a la vista de la ojiroja, fue que con temor a que no diera resultado lo que planeaban tomó el transparente orbe._

-Y...qué debo hacer con esto?- _preguntó Chara_

-Se supone que una vez te demos el orbe, automáticamente la máquina TDD empezará a absorber y redirigir las almas al orbe.

 _Dicho eso, la máquina TDD comenzó a funcionar; una tenue luz brotaba del pecho de Chara, cosa que no le extrañó, pues imaginó que era parte del proceso._

 _Las almas se encaminaban al orbe. Uno a uno, los demihumanos presentes abandonaban su forma física para ser resguardados dentro del mismo._

-(Espero que esto funcione)- _se dijo para sí Chara, que miraba a una ventanilla en lo alto del laboratorio._

...

 _Mi vista no tenía cávida a lo que estaba sucediendo, no se si era por la fatiga o que en definitiva me estaba volviendo loca. Fue por eso que opté por lo más sano y preguntar directo a Sans._

-¿Estás...viendo lo mismo que yo?

-Está pasando...están usando la TDD, entonces...- _Sans se giró en dirección a la colina dónde se encuentra el laboratorio._

 _Una luz roja contorneaba alrededor de los pinos cercanos al laboratorio._

-Las...las almas ¿porqué las están...?

-Para protegerlas de lo que le sucederá a este mundo. Frisk, quien cuide de ellas será el alma más fuerte...y esa, eres tú.

-Oh por todo lo cool...en serio se pondrán en ese plan?- _mencionó el deforme Fresh para hacerse notar nuevamente. Habíamos bajado la guardia y eso lo aprovechó a la perfección._

 _Una de sus extremidades dio contra el suelo, agrietándolo a nuestros pies. Apenas pude moverme, intenté contraatacar con mis acciones._

-(No aparece...no hay acciones!)- _fue en ese instante que recibí de lleno un golpe por parte de Fresh_ - **AHG!**

-¡FRISK!

 _Sans solo pudo ver como choqué contra las rocas. Un gemido de dolor combinado de confusión fue lo que me dejó de momento fuera de la batalla._

-(Esto no...está bien...)- _mencioné aferrándome con la determinación dentro de mi. Mi cabeza pulsaba horrible, las voces que me apoyaron en mi inconsciencia pedían que no me rindiera._

 _ **No era el momento de decir adiós**_ _._

 _ **No era tiempo de ser cobardes.**_

 _ **Era momento de ser bravos**_

 _ **De ser DETERMINADOS.**_

 _Fue así que mi pecho brilló como nunca antes, y no estaba sola. Las almas que antes habían estado en poder de papá Asgore junto a las voces que resonaban cada vez más alto en mi mente, resurgieron alrededor mío._

-Frisk, esta será una oportunidad en un millón y no podemos desaprovecharla! No debes temer, que yo te daré el valor para continuar- _mencionó David que había tomado una forma física transparente._

 _El resto de las almas y voces que resonaron en mi mente también se hicieron presentes. Beatrix,Lucius, Crista, Wynn y Brian me miraron por un momento para ponerse frente mio._

-Wow...y yo creí que esto no sería divertido- _dijo a doble voz Fresh que se retorcía al hablar._

-Y créeme amigo...PASARÁS UN BUEN RATO- _aseveró Sans que desde lo alto de una de las rocas en las que había caído lanzó un ataque letal de blasters._

 _Confusión y más confusión era toda esta serie de acontecimientos que sucedían sin más a mi alrededor. No tenía tiempo para analizar cada cosa ni mucho menos para saber si en efecto la luz en la espesura del bosque era por efecto del plan que solo habían mencionado a unos pocos. La conclusión era la misma, mi mundo se cae a pedazos y no se si hay manera de que todos se salven._

 _Ataco con lo que tengo a la mano, el cuchillo que poseía con anterioridad se había caído en alguna parte. David y el resto de las almas peleaban con armas intangibles que de alguna manera dañaban el cuerpo amorfo de Fresh_

- **. . .**

-Pero que...?

 _Un gran gruñido estremeció todo alrededor nuestro, llevándose consigo a varios de nuestros amigos por lo aires. Unos siendo terriblemente heridos al chocar con los árboles y las rocas. Sans alcanzó a tomar mi mano y resguardarnos en la espesura detrás de Fresh._

-SAN!- _tapó mi boca con su mano, señalando con la otra que guardara silencio._

-Escucha...esto no está funcionando...el plan está fallando- _dijo sin quitar la vista ni un momento de nuestro enemigo._

-¿Cómo?...No se supone que lo que idearon solucionaría todo?...¿qué podríamos salvar nuestro mundo?- _pregunté sobresaltada, mi respiración se agitó, Sans nos jaló más al fondo de unos arbustos._

-Si hubiera funcionado, los árboles no estarían de esta manera...Lo veo también Frisk.

 _Sans me explicó a la brevedad lo que trataban de intentar. Mis ojos se abrieron lo más que se pudo y pude darme cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo. Si era como Sans mencionaba debíamos tener el orbe que hace años ese perrito había tomado para luego huir...Aún así..._

-Sans, pero si hacía eso, todos ustedes...no...no quiero perderlos! No quiero perderte!- _dije en lo que mi mano tomó la suya_ -Estás...estás temblando...

-Frisk...desde hace unos momentos sentí la presencia de 2 seres en similitud a mi...- _Eso me hizo girar mi rostro a una parte del bosque. Ink y ese otro sujeto están aquí?_

-¿Puedes...verlos de algún modo?- _Sans solo negó, tras eso soltó mi mano y se puso de pie_

-Si ellos están aquí, quiere decir que de algún modo están al tanto de lo que le sucede a este mundo- _Debía de llamarles de alguna manera. Si el susodicho plan estaba fallando, necesitaríamos de toda la ayuda posible._

 _Traté de concentrar mis pensamientos y de algún modo rogar porque estos fueran escuchados por Ink..._

...

-Al parecer ya se percató de nuestra presencia Ink- _mencionó Error que se había quedado de pie desde que llegaron._

-Aún así no debo intervenir, Error- _mencionó sin siquiera voltear a verle, cosa que molestó a Error._

-Ah...entonces responder a los lamentos de un mundo que ya no existe no cuenta como intervención- _Esas palabras llamaron por completo la atención de Ink._

 _Y, en efecto, respoder al llamado de unas gotas caer en un mundo moribundo, sea como sea era intervenir. Aquel mundo marcado con una x al centro del Doodle Sphere no era algo que podía pasar por alto si había posibilidad de hacer algo al respecto._

-Por eso les di lo que la línea original perdió hace tiempo- _dijo Ink, monstrando una expresión que por un momento a Error le pareció paralizante._

-Ese orbe no tendrá poder alguno si no hay alguien sosteniéndolo. Fue por eso que te dije que eras un completo imbécil al arrojarla así nada más.

 _Finalmente, el esqueleto del enorme pincel, captó su tontería. Quedando completamente estático sobre la piedra en la que se encontraba sentado, Error golpeó su frente en señal de "¿Y este tonto se dice el guardián de los universos?"_

-Ok, lo admito, fue un pequeño...acto de torpeza de mi parte~- _mencionó un poco más efusivo para despejar malas vibras según él_

-¿Sólo un poco? Jeh- _rió burlón Error mientras Ink le miraba con las "mejillas infladas" en completa indignación._

-Oye!

-Basta, basta...¿qué harás ahora pincelito?

-Pues ir a buscar ese orbe y dárselo a Frisk- _mencionaba en lo que lanzaba un manchón de pintura al suelo_ \- Tu, puedes regresar a tu mundo si lo deseas...

-Para perderme de este desastre de mundo? Ni hablar! Quiero ver como termina- _dijó burlón en lo que se abría paso en los errores que se formaban con los pinos cercanos a ellos._

 _..._

 _Momentos antes de que Fresh atacara de lleno a los demihumanos. El orbe artificial que Gaster y Alphys habían creado, comenzaba a tener problemas._

-Algo no está bien Doctor...- _mencionaba Alphys, que leía los resultados de la TDD que se proyectaban en la pantalla principal de la sala en la que se encontraban._

 _Chara se mantenía firme en lo que sostenía el orbe sin darse cuenta de que se estaba fracturando._

 _La luz carmesí que emanaba su fallida alma comenzaba a opacarse._

-(¿Qué?...¿qué está sucediendo?)- _solo pudo ver como la TDD sacaba chispas y humo. Alphys corrió rápidamente para tratar de arreglarla._

-ALPHYS ALÉJATE- _gritó Asgore a lo que la máquina era cubierta con magia al momento de que esta explotó. Gaster miró con impacto como todo el plan se caía a pedazos y las almas que habían sido transferidas al orbe artificial peleaban por salír de ahí._

-Chara...suelta el orbe- _mencionó el Doctor. La pelirroja asintió, dejándolo caer en el acto._

 _Al momento de tocar el suelo, dicho orbe se agrietó lo suficiente para dejar libres las almas que antes habían sido resguardadas; retomando su forma física, varios de los demihumanos miraron con intriga e incertidumbre de porqué nuevamente se encontraban en el laboratorio. Preguntas como "¿qué sucedió?" "¿el orbe no funcionó?" y varias otras que se quedaron atoradas en la mente de muchos de los presentes, fueron acalladas bajo la lanza de su antiguo rey._

-Temo decirles, que ocurrió un inconveniente inesperado...la máquina que transfería las almas al orbe, se sobrecalentó y...- _Asgore, con un nudo en su garganta, no pudo continuar. Toriel, que lo miraba desde hacía unos instantes tomó su mano y prosiguió._

-Lamentablemente...no tenemos posibilidad de seguir con el plan...A menos que tuviésemos en nuestras manos el orbe real, tal vez y solo tal vez...habría una posibilidad para todos los presentes y los que se encuentran fuera peleando; de ser salvados de un final inminente.

 _Cómo si lo que viera no fuera algo que estaba pasado realmente, Chara observaba a los demihumanos, los que antes pudo haber asesinado a sangre fría por sus propósitos egoístas, discutiendo, gritando, llorando. Otros tantos se posaron en sus rodillas, rogándole a algo inexistente que los salvara de alguna manera. Era consiente que la falla no era el orbe...era su alma corrupta._

 _Sin hacer ruido, se abrió paso entre las personas que tapaban la entrada. Gaster y Alphys miraron de reojo, era inevitable de cualquier manera._

 _Ya no había esperanza, sin ese valioso objeto, ya nada valía el esfuerzo. Solo observaron la puerta y enseguida la pantalla, la cámara que proyectaba a la mayor parte del bosque estaba cubierta de polvo, causa del último estruendo provocado por ese ser amorfo_.

-Esto...se acabó- _susurró el viejo doctor, la cicatriz que abarca gran parte de su rostro se arrugó al expresar su enojo e impotencia ante la situación; Alphys que buscaba con la mirada a Undyne en alguna de las cámaras, solo podía sentir el derramar de sus lágrimas._

...

 _ **"Frisk...¿puedes oirme?"**_

 _ **"Hey! Niña determinada, aún estamos aquí"**_

 _ **"Hemos protegido a la mayoría de los demihumanos"**_

-Frisk...

 _ **"Ese monstruo ya sabe lo que están haciendo en el laboratorio"**_

 _Las voces de las almas hacían eco en mi mente. Me levanté de inmediato y Sans trató de jalarme para ocultarme de nuevo. Le mencioné lo que las almas me dijeron salimos de la espesura._

-¿Tienes un plan?- _Preguntó, en realidad estaba aterrada; la única cosa que nos podría salvar sería ayuda del exterior._

-Y-yo...- _Titubeé y Sans solo sonrió._

-Ok...las opciones se reducen a una sola cosa...no tendré más opción- _esas palabras no parecían dirigidas a mi en particular. Al girarse a mi dirección , su particular sonrisa se reduce a una mucho más dulce y veo cómo sus ojos se humedecen al acercarse lo suficiente._

 _Intentaba retroceder, pero él me tomó de la cintura...recordé de golpe aquella confesión en Waterfall antes de ser poseída por Chara, no se que expresión pude haber puesto en ese instante, pero en este pude verme cómo en aquel entonces...cuando nuestra vida era mucho más simple_ ******

 _Pude ver el enorme desierto que se ondeaba con el viento y las dunas abrazaban el pueblo que me acogió como a uno de los suyos. En el que viví una vida como una chica normal._

 _Que conoció la dicha de tener una familia cariñosa en medio del abandono de la mía propia._

 _Dónde por primera vez pude entender lo que era tener amigos._

 _Y conocer lo que es entregar tu corazón a quien en verdad amas._

 _Mis ojos se cerraron por reflejo a esos bellísimos frente de Sans se unió a la mía, sus brazos me envolvieron en un desesperado abrazo para finalmente esconder su rostro en mi cuello y mi cabello. Su respiración aunque tranquila me inquietaba, sentía como mi rostro ardía de lo sonrojada que quizás estaba._

-Puede que esta sea la última vez que te tenga abrazada de esta manera- _Mencionó apenas audible._

-Lo...- _un nudo en la garganta no me dejaba responder, comencé a temblar._

-No te tienes que disculpar de nada...no sabes cuán agradecido estoy, de haberte conocido en aquél desierto...eras tan pequeña para terminar en medio de un sitio tan inhóspito como ese...

 _Recordaba ese momento con claridad; aquella versión infantil de mi persona que tomaba de la mano a su hermana mayor, la textura de la arena que había entrado a mi boca cuando nos arrojaron a ese infernal desierto a nuestra suerte...y todo porqué_

 _Poder diminuto, rasgos humanizados y no los perfectos que poseía un Celestial promedio además de unas diminutas alas y una protuberancia en nuestras cabezas. Y; según ellos, sin poder alguno._

 _Sans acariciaba mi cabeza en lo que mi mente se transportó al pasado que nos unió. Aún con un "Lo siento" atorado en la comisura de mis labios no podía hacer nada más que lamentarme de todo lo sucedido, de mis decisiones y de cómo por mi simple existencia las personas que más amo están por desaparecer._

-Sans...para ser tan cómico, no eres muy bueno diciendo lo que sientes- _un sobresalto fue su respuesta para separarse un poco de mi, dejándome ver sus ojos y su expresión_ \- Yo tampoco me puedo exentar de ser tan inexpresiva la mayor parte del tiempo desde que nos conocimos, sin embargo.

 _Sentía que esto era demasiado egoísta de mi parte, pero al menos quería tener la dicha que al menos una vez...mis sentimientos..._

- **Te amo**...yo también estoy enamorada de tí.

-Fris...mgh!- _impulsiva me lancé a aquel par de labios que quedaron boquiabiertos tras decir lo que mi alma había almacenado a lo largo de las incontables vidas que iba recordando._

 _Fueron muchas, diferentes tiempos, se enredaban entre ellas, diferentes versiones de ambos que siempre se encontraban._

 _Que siempre se enamoraban..._

 _Ahora que estas emociones las tenía expuestas me sentí con un peso menos, incluso podría decir que mis sentidos se habían agudizado. Sans aún estaba demasiado sorprendido por mi proceder, pues notaba como el rubor había llegado hasta sus orejas._

 _De pronto, el ambiente en el que nos habíamos encapsulado, explotaba al escucharse un grito en la lejanía._

-Niña Friiiisk!- _Espera...esa voz es._

-Ink?- _empujé sin querer a Sans, que miró sorprendido a la dirección que fijé mis vista, por impulso puso su cuerpo frente mio para protegerme._

 _Al hacer un ademán, el esqueleto con el pincel gigante se percató de dónde nos encontrábamos._

-Sabían que andarían cerca de aquí!- _comentó con un sonrisa leve._

-Hey pincelito, tenemos un problema hayá. Hay que actuar- _era Error que salía de las fallas que había en un abeto en la cercanía._

-Eso lo sabemos par de imitaciones baratas- _aseveró Sans, pude notar su semblante molesto, intenté hablar pero me vi interrumpida de nuevo_ \- El final de este mundo se avecina y me imagino que solo vienen a ver que el proceso se complete, ¿o me equivoco?

 _No midió sus palabras, su molestia la percibimos todos, Error bufó pero no hizo comentario alguno, en cambio Ink, con un semblante más serio comentó._

-Cuando nos dimos cuenta que la energía negativa de este universo se comenzaba a desbordar a causa de los jueguitos de Fresh, fue que se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de traer esto.

 _Su mano izquierda, que se mantuvo tras su espalda me mostró lo que pedía a gritos a cualquiera que escuchara el lamento de nuestro universo: un milagro._

-El...el orbe!- _lo dije con un grito ahogado, pues la sorpresa me tomó de tal manera que mis piernas flaquearon por el asombro._

-Este imbécil la había lanzado por esta dirección creyendo que la detectarían, pero olvidó que esa cosa es indetectable- _Dicho eso, Error se acercó a Ink y le lanzó un zape en la cabeza._

-Oye! No abuses de nuestra amistad!- _mencionó indignado sobando la parte golpeada. Sans y yo no despegamos la vista del orbe en la mano tambaleante de Ink._

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que...

-Aún, hay esperanza.

 _No hacían falta más palabras para saber que era lo que teníamos que hacer. Ink me ofreció el orbe y lo tomé de inmediato._

-Nosotros haremos lo posible por ayudar a sus compañeros, Fresh no debe saber que los ayudamos- _comentó Ink tras girarse completamente al lugar dónde antes se encontraba aquel ser amorfo._

-¿No se supone que deberíamos sacarlo aunque nos mire, torpe?- _preguntó irónico Error, pero al parecer Ink tenía otros planes._

-Chicos, esta conversación es muy hermosa e interesante, pero la señorita determinada de este chico demihumano debe ir rápido al laboratorios con el resto y necesito ese orbe- _mencionó Sans apuntando la mano de Ink que sostenía el orbe._

 _Dicho eso, el esqueleto del pincel gigante le estaba por dar el orbe a Sans, no sin antes mencionar algo._

-Sans, antes de darte el orbe debo decirte que...

-Si es lo que estoy pensando, por favor, ahórrame el sermón chico pincel-no pudo continuar a lo que parecía ser un comentario irónico, pues Ink había alzado un poco más su voz.

-DEBO!...Debo advertirtes, a ambos, de las concecuencias una vez hayan usado este orbe. Al no ser un objeto de este mundo, no estoy seguro de lo que puede suceder una vez hayan hecho uso de su poder. Frisk, tu error a causa de ser una Celestial puede afectar sobremanera lo que le ocurra al resto de los seres que habitan este universo...¿Estás segura de tomar toda la responsabilidad?

 _Aquella importante pregunta, sonaba más a que tenía más de una opción en caso que me negara de tal cosa._

-Es mucha presión para una Frisk corrupta, será mejor que la lleves con C- _Sin querer interrumpí a Error para afirmar mi terquedad una vez más._

-Acepto totalmente- _los tres me observaron, Sans tomó mi mano mostrando su apoyo con mi decisión._

-Está decidido!- _dijo Ink con un tono más alegre_ -Sans, tengan mucho cuidado, has uso de tu poder ahora que puedes, trataré de distrer a Fresh junto con Error.

-¿Qué?

 _Con palabras a medio terminar y un orbe en la mano de Sans y la otra estrujando la mía, nos despedimos de aquellos seres, caminando con sigilo entre la espesura del bosque..._

-No les mencionste a Core a propósito...- _dijo muy apenas Error en lo que jugaba con un par de hilos en sus manos._

-Tengo fe en que ellos encontrarán una mejor solución que no requiera de " un último recurso"...Hay que volver a nuestro sitio- _Finalizando, Ink tomó su pincel y lanzó algo de pintura al piso. Error solo contempló como se lanzaba y desaparecía._

-Heh, no se que es lo que tengas en mente, pero no me está gustando nada-d _ijo desapareciendo de nuevo entre los errores de los árboles._

...

 _Si bien, aquellos seres similares a mi ayudaron con intenciones más o menos plan debía efectuarse, sin embargo aúna teníamos un "monstruoso dilema" en los alrededores._

-Llevamos caminando 10 minutos desde el punto del último ataque...pero no aparece nadie- _mencionó Frisk que observaba a su alrededor._

-Eso, lo sé,yo-

-He tratado de comunicarme con David. pero pareciera que la misma tierra se los hubiera tragado

- **O. . . Ó. . .**

 _La voz gutural de aquel ser deformado nos puso en guardía, provenía de alguna parte cercana. Estábamos en la peor posición y no teníamos manera de saber su siguiente movimiento._

-Debemos saber dónde se encuentra...- _susurró Frisk que se mantenía cerca de mí_ -Trataré de hacer tiempo en lo que tú intentas reponer tu magia- _sin darme tiempo para replicar su actuar ella se separa para gritar a todo pulmón._

-HEY FRESH! ESTAMOS A TU MERCED...SI ES VERDAD QUE TE COMISTE A TODOS PORQUÉ NO APARECES?- _Lo retaba a salir, golpear en el ego del enemigo era una táctica básica, pero dado que nuestro enemigo era un "Yo" muy astuto, solo carcajeó._

-Acaso piensas que saldré con esas jugarretas de chavales pequeños, ni loco!- _Esta situación de verdad me estaba volviendo loco, el tiempo se nos acababa y el mundo parecía deformarse a cada segundo, pude notar como unos árboles a nuestro lado desaparecieron en el acto._

 _Y este tipo solo nos hacía perder el tiempo._

-Frisk...debemos de...

-¡No, Sans!...¡No abandonaré a nadie!- _aseveró sin siquiera mirarme, su terquedad la estaba corrompiendo, pude verlo sobre sus hombros y parte de sus piernas._

-Frisk, si no actuamos ahora y seguimos aquí, no tendremos oportunidad de usar el orbe con los que aún se resguardan en el laboratorio...- _Sin escuchar, solo actuar, aquellos orbes castaños que podía aprecíar rara vez se tiñeron en oro abandonaron mi vista. De nuevo estaba sucediendo._

-FRISK! ESCÚCHAME!- _Grité, era la única manera en la que creía que no me ignoraría del todo, se giró un poco y solo pude leer de sus labios._

- **"No intervengas esta vez...demihumano Sans"** - _Mis gritos fueron en vano, pues comenzó a crear cuchillas de energía que destrozaban todo alrededor._

-Vaya chicuela!, no eres una aguafiestas después de todo!- _Fresh de repente aparece entre el desastre causado por Frisk, su forma amorfa había desaparecido y su semblante lucía relajado?_ -Vamos a bailar,he vuelto a mi forma más cool y manejable!

-¡Frisk, no lo escuches!- _pero era inútil, mis palabras y gritos eran mermados por la inconsiencia de Frisk en su estado celestial. Fresh solo se movía de lado a lado evitando los ataques letales. No sabía que hacer, el tiempo no estaba de nuestro lado y no estaba seguro si nuestros amigos seguían con vída..._

-"Sans!, puedes escucharme?!"

-¿Viejo?

-"Sans, todos están de regreso!"

-Pero que!?

...

 _Minutos antes..._

 _Durante el estruendo provocado por la forma amorfa de Fresh, muchos fueron salvados por las almas antes poseídas por Asgore._

 _David, que se mantuvo cerca de Frisk, fue lanzado estrepitosamente a unos árboles, Undyne, Papyrus y Asriel lograron soportar gracias a que Wynn y Brian los escudaron_

-¿Se encuentran bien?- _pregunta Brian que se le notaba agitado a pesar de su forma casi transparente._

-No debieron defendernos!- _bufó Undyne que se ponía de pie apoyándose de una de sus lanzas._

-Undyne, debemos reagrupar al resto- _Asriel miró a los alrededores, topándose con la vista preocupada de Papyrus-Debemos regresar al laboratorio, ya no es seguro!_

-¡PERO!- _Antes de continuar, la chica pez fue interrumpida por su mayor admirador._

-UNDYNE, FLOWEY TIENE RAZÓN!- _De uno de los bolsillos de Paps sacó una esfera con una tenue luz azul-Papá me dió esto, dijo que en caso de que las cosas se pusieran mal no dudara en usarlo en todos nosotros._

 _Al concluir, Paps le mostró dicho dispositivo a Undyne y Asriel. El último se percató de su función y le pidió que aún no lo usara hasta reunir a todos los que estuvieran heridos._

-Chicos!- _una tenue voz salía entre un par de arbustos. Era David, que se quitaba una rama de su cabello._

-DAVID!- _enunciaron al unísono Brian y Wynn._

-¿Cómo se encuentra el resto de ustedes?- _preguntó Asriel a David_

-Beatrix y Crista están dirigiendo a los heridos para que regresen al laboratorio, Lucius los está sanando lo más rápido posible.

 _Sin esperar respuesta, tanto Undyne como Papyrus fueron a socorrer al trio de almas que apoyaban a sus compañeros, en tanto, Asriel se quedó inmovil esperando el siguiente movimiento de ese ser amorfo._

 _Pero no había nada, pareciera que su misma existencia hubiera desaparecido y no solo eso; a su alrededor pudo contemplar como la flora comenzaba a corromperse. No estaba para nada enterado de cómo o que controlaba el mundo, aún así era claro que no le quedaba mucho tiempo si cosas tan extrañas como que un pino se pixeleó al ver pasar al alguien._

-(Un..momento...) Esa no era..?

 _Los presentes giraron en dirección a la vista de Asriel, pero no vieron nada raro en particular. El viento comenzaba a soplar y las nubes tormentosas rugían. Asriel sentía que debía ir en esa dirección por alguna razón._

-¿A dónde vás?- _pregunta David que desde hacía unos minutos le seguía el paso al chico albino._

-David...dile a mis padres que no podré volver- _Y sin esperar una respuesta a cambio, Asriel sale corriendo, siguiendo a esa cabellera corta que se perdía en la espesura del bosque._

...

 _Agitada, con el corazón a mil por hora y sin saber si lo que está haciendo es lo correcto, Chara corre presintiendo que algo no estaba bien. Su mente y su alma tiritaban, pues podía percibir la energía que Frisk emanaba siendo celestiales ambas._

-(Perdió el control de nuevo!)- _se decía en lo que se detenía un momento para seguir corriendo._

 _Al sostenerse de un pino fue que se percató que su misma presencia afectaba sobremanera el mundo mismo "Tal vez por eso estaban evitando mi salida del laboratorio", se dijo. Pero era muy tarde para volver, pues el estruendo que la hizo moverse no le parecía que tenía que ser ignorado de ninguna manera._

 _Aceleró su paso, sus pulmones los sentía arder a pesar del frío, no sentía la punta de su nariz y las yemas de sus dedos se encontraban entumecidas. Finalmente se detuvo, pues algo o alguien le seguía desde hacía un momento._

-No deberías estar a salvo junto con el resto?- _Su pregunta salía casi amenazante, pues aún con el alma corrompida podía invocar su arma principal._

-Tú eres quien debería de estar ayudando al doctor para proteger al resto- _comentó sin moverse de la posición en la que el la chica de ojos rubí lo mantuvo._

-El orbe artificial que había creado Gaster fue destruido- _comento secamente sin quitar su vista de aquel chico- Fue mi alma corrupta la que lo destruyó._

-Eso...eso- _No tenía respuesta para aquellas palabras salidas de la antigua genocida, su silencio fue más que suficiente para que Chara bajara el arma e intentara seguir su camino._

-Debo ir con Frisk...- _su paso perezoso fue detenido por la mano de Asriel._

-No te dejaré ir sola...Estoy harto. Harto de que me oculten cosas, que me hagas a un lado; tanto tú como mamá y papá siempre me hicieron a un lado!- _mencionó en total indignación._

-¡ERA PARA PROTEGERTE!- _mencionó Chara en desespero, no le miró. Estaba totalmente avergonzada de decirle tales palabras. Palabras que llevaba guardadas durantes muchas vidas, vidas cegadas en el egoismo y el rencor._

 _Lloraba amargamente, pues de nuevo pudo verse aquella primera vez cuando sus ojos rubies cruzaron con los de ese pequeño niño cabra que se ocultaba en las faldas de su madre; se vio cuando supo que lo que brotaba de su alma era tan intenso que la palabra "amor" era insuficiente para describir su sentir._

 _Sus emociones que se desbordaban a medida de que su ira y celos aumentaban, la habían transformado, deformado. Provocando que su sentido del bien al mal, si bien antes no había sido completamente explorado, se atrofió de tal forma que no volvió a ser la misma. Su primera muerte la marcó; haciéndole creer que ella no era merecedora de tal emoción._

 _Pues al ser un celestial, tu obligación es resplandecer más que el resto de todos._

 _Más hayá de tus propias emociones, y el amor por supuesto no tenía cávida en esa luz cegadora que la arrastraba una y otra vez._

-Chara...

-No me hables, ese nombre ya no forma parte de mi, no lo merezco...- _hipaba, ahogada en sus lamentos, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de todo lo sucedido_ \- Yo fui quien orrilló a Frisk a no tener ninguna opción..., yo fui la que los volvió a encerrar en un mundo ficticio, de mi...manía...mis celos...del amor...por entregarme a la oscuridad *******

-¡Basta!...Deja de culparte solo a tí!- _él estaba harto de tanta palabrería, si algo había que no soportaba era ser dejado de lado por algo en lo que pudo haber sido de ayuda_ -La vida que nos importa es la de ahora, no las otras más de 300 en las que morí o viví para verte desaparecer de mi vista o...o en las que la misma oscuridad me absorbió...junto contigo!

 _Sus manos empuñadas, se tornaba blanquecinas debido a la presión en ellas. Estaba más que molesto. Ya no quería tener que repetir su vida por enésima vez; quería vivir este tramo de vida lo más que pudiera junto con ella._

-Asriel...

-Ya te lo dije antes...¿no es así?. Sin importar qué, yo siempre estáré a tu lado- _concluyendo eso, entrelazó su mano con la de ella, dando unos pasos para comenzar a caminar._

-¿Qué hace-?

-Vamos con Frisk y Sans...ahí es a dónde te dirigías,¿cierto?- _sin detenerse a obtener una respuesta, ambos tomaron rumbo hacia un resplandor provocado por la ira de cierta chica celestial._

...

-FREEEESH!("¿Qué es lo que...?")

 _Las manos me ardían en unas abrasadoras llamas doradas en torno a mi anatomía, unas rebosantes alas que parecieran resplandecer en tornasol se extendían a lo largo y ancho de mi cuerpo y un cuerno que más que eso lucía como una gema, adornaba mi coronilla. Era más que obvio._

 _Había perdido el control._

-FRISK! ("Sans! Él está tratando de hacerme reaccionar!)

- **! ! !** En verdad que eres muy divertida!

 _Observaba mi alrededor de manera distorsionada, mi vista se limitaba en atacar a lo que tenía frente mio. Fresh al parecer le parecía sumamente divertido el haberme arrojado a los extremos de mi propia existencia._

-("Debe haber algo...algo que me pueda llevar a la consciencia...el orbe")

 _En un ataque certero de luz hacia una pila de escombro y rocas pude notar que Sans hacía lo posible por hablarme, en su mano derecha sostenía el orbe, sin embargo..._

-("Eso debo usarlo en presencia de todos los demihumanos...y ellos no")

 _No podía pensar con claridad y cada vez era más difícil seguir consiente dentro de mi mismo subconsciente._

 **Se supone que era más íntegra**

 **Más perseverante!**

 **Amable y justa!**

 **Era paciente y muy muy valiente...pero sobretodo...**

 **Era...Frisk Galor Dreemurr...y estaba llena de** _**DETERMINACIÓN**_ **.**

 **No aquella que me hicieron creer que era en esta realidad.**

 **No aquella que me arrebató lo que más amaba.**

 **No aquella que me hizo una cobarde**

 **Era determinación pura, libre de las ataduras del tiempo y de lo que mi especie intentó con ella.**

-OH! algo está cambiando...PARECES UNA GIGANTE LUZ DE DISCO! ASOMBROSO CHICA AGUAFIESTAS!- _Alardeó Fresh a lo que atribuí que le sucedía a mi cuerpo._

 _Y en efecto desbordaba luz, no como celestial, ni como todo lo que me había sido impuesto durante todas esas líneas del tiempo._

 _Ahora todas eran una._

-Frisk!- _Escuchaba a Sans acercarse a mi totalmente afligido, pude ver que unas lágrimas resbalaban de su pálida tez._

-Perdóname...perdi el control y...

-No te disculpes...no es momento de flaquear ahora chica!- _Dijo de manera alegre a lo que su mano libre hacía una revoltijo a mi cabello.-Lo que debemos hacer es..._

-HACER QUE EL ORBE FUNCIONE!- _El grito de un par de voces conocidas me hizo girar rápidamente._

-Chara! Asriel!...pero ¿como?- _Ellos simplemente sonrieron al vernos._

-"Frisk, Frisk mi niña pudes escucharme?"

-Mama!

 _La muchedumbre se hizo escuchar de fondo, cosa que me tranquilizó de inmediato._

-¿¡Dónde dejaron a Papyrus!?- _preguntó preocupado Sans a Asriel._

-Tranquilo, se quedó con Undyne, lo más probable es que ellos vengan acá- _Tras decir eso a lo lejos se escuchaban un largo "NYEEEEEHHHHH" y un "NYAAAAAAAHHHGGGG" de ambos mencionados, seguidos de David, Brian y Wynn._

 _Sin darme cuenta de que el el enemigo nos miraba con una retorcida mueca que se deformaba cada vez más, volviendo así a su monstruosa forma extraña._

- **E** \- _Un gutural rugido que pudo habernos sacado a volar salió de alguna manera de él, sin embargo, de mi alma que de alguna manera estaba a la vista de todos borboteaba una energía que comenzaba a cubrinos a todos._

-(¿Un escudo?)Agh!- _la ráfaga provocada por el rugido de Fresh nos empujó solo un poco de donde aquel escudo alrededor nuestro nos protegía gracias a que puse mis manos frente de él._

-Necesitas ayuda?- _David, Brian y Wynn se acercaron y tomaron la misma posición que yo, provocando que dicho escudo cambiara de color._

 _Sans y el resto miraban con asombro aquel poder que se desbordaba de mi alma, de pronto se escucho un gran estruendo detrás nuestro._

 _No era uno, ni diez, eran todos los demihumanos,incluidos mi madre, mi padre, Alphys y el doctor Gaster, que se le miraba algo fatigado._

-Traer a todos...aquí!...es muy agotador- _decía entre jadeos, pero sin quitar en ningún momento su semblante de seriedad. Observó a Papyrus y de su mano, una esfera dejaba de brillar, al parecer todo fue planeado para esto._

 _Ahora que Crista, Beatrix y Lucius estaban apoyándome de la misma manera , había esperanza, ahora que todos estábamos ahí reunidos, sentía la fe y las palabras de aliento de parte de todos, humanos y deimhumanos por igual_.

 _Ya no sentía el peso de todas aquellas vidas que algunas vez viví._

-(Podemos ganar!)

 _Podía haber salvación para todos_

-ESA LUZ DE DISCO NO ME DETENDRÁ!- _gruñendo y haciendo el suelo retumbar sobre nosotros, Fresh intentaba tomar ventaja de que todos estábamos ahí, a merced de sus ansias de tomar nuestras almas._

 _Pero no había manera de rendirnos!_

-Frisk...debemos usarlo ahora- _Sans con calma tomó de mi cintura y con la otra mano acercó el orbe lo suficiente para que mi alma comenzara a hacer su labor._

 _Eso estuvo a punto de ser aprovechado por Fresh, pues se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera me debilitaría usarlo._

-No tan rápido- _De pronto un enorme agujero que parecía generar glitch estaba sobre los pies de ese ser amorfo, que de inmediato volvió a su principal presentación._

-OYE VIEJO! ME ESTABA DIVIERTIENDOOOOOOooooooo- _dicho eso, el agujero que formó una enorme grieta de errores bajo los pies de Fresh provocó que este se hundiera muy al fondo, llevándolo a quien sabe donde._

 _Luego de eso, un silencio enorme seguido de la lluvia que antes había cesado debido a la batalla, hacía su aparición de nuevo. Sobre un charco de agua aparecía Ink, con un semblante de culpa. El escudo que antes nos protegía iba desapareciendo poco a poco, seguido de mi alma, que volvía a su lugar._

-Ink...que fue lo que..?

-Fue mi culpa- _sus ojos, que antes los adornaban una estrella colorida y un azul intenso, se tornaron grisaseos, no se si cada que sus emociones cambian, su mirada lo hiciera igual. Pero su rostro, más que verse triste, lucía inexpresivo._

-Lo que quiere decir este tarado lleno de pintura, es que debió haber hecho algo mucho antes de que el mundo colapsara para ustedes- _esta vez Error era quien hablaba._

 _Pareciera que los papeles se habían invertido entre ambos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

-¿Eso significa que, esto se pudo haber evitado?- _pregunté, esperando que la respuesta no fuera afirmativa._

-En parte...pero era inevitable la destrucción de este universo...después de todo, tú y Chara volvieron a entrar por la fuerza, lo que provocó un gran error en el sistema de su propio mundo.- _comentó secamente Ink, que se giró completamente._

 _Todos los presentes mirábamos sus acciones, sobretodo Sans, que en ningún momento habló._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo de lo que estaba sucediendo, un ruidoso suspiro por parte de Ink fue dado._

-Les debo una disculpa a todos ustedes, no pude prever las consecuencias que este sujeto provocó en su universo. Como guardián de las Au's he de retribuirles de alguna manera- _Seguido de eso se inclinó totalmente, como la manera en la que un asiático pide disculpas de la manera más formal posible._

-Y nos debes una enorme, costal de huesos coloridos- _mencionó esta vez Chara, que con una risa ladina provocó cierto temor a Ink, Error solo miró molesto esa escena y simplemente desapareció a la vista de todos._

-Bueno, debo volver al Doodle Sphere. Frisk, te prometo que encontraré la forma de ayudarlos- _Mencionó ahora con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro y su ojos antes grisaseos se mostraron con coloridos rosa y amarillo_

 _Seguido de eso, una mancha debajo nuestro lo hizo desaparecer de nuestra vista._

...

 _La destrucción es inevitable. Los demihumanos y las almas humanas estaban consientes de que no había otra opción que usar el orbe._

-Bien...es hora- _mencionaba Frisk, que con un hilo de voz se dirigió al centro de todos los presentes._

 _Uno a uno, desaparecían dejando atrás su forma física y su alma siendo encerradas dentro del orbe. Una escena más que parecer hacer felices a todos, se tornaba triste y solitaria. Poco a poco, todos y cada uno de los seres con lo que compartió alegrías y tristezas, hacer fuercitas y preparar postres, era despedido por una tenue sonrisa en la chica determinada que alguna vez conocieron._

-Bien, mi niña. Que tengo que decirte, ahora que finalmente volvimos a ser la familia que siempre estuvo contigo, no tengo otra cosa más que decirte...que te amo. Formas una de las partes de mi corazón junto con Chara y Asriel. Sin duda alguna no me arrepiento de haberlas ayudado la primera vez que las conocí. Ambas eran una ternura de pequeñas, pero sobretodo, tu inocencia y perspicacia sobre lo que pasaba a tu alrededor, el intentar ayudar la prójimo sin esperar nada a cambio. Es algo que sin duda alguna atributos dignos de una líder, pero por encima de todo eso, de una pequeña niña de enorme corazón.- _Tras decir esas palabras, un gimoteo lleno de amor de madre fue dado por última vez, antes de desaparecer de la vista de su hija adoptiva, ella no tenía palabras de agradecimiento._

 _El simple hecho de haberla acunado en su familia ya era demasiado para ella, se decía._

-Pequeña, si alguna vez sentiste que este viejo rey te menospreció por el simple hecho de ser quien eres, debiste haberlo pateado- _una carcajada por parte de los pocos demihumanos que quedaron ahí presentes se suscitó, Frisk se mantenía sosteniendo el orbe en lo que intentaba contener una enorme sonrisa._ -Al parecer al fin pude hacerte reír con una juego de palabras de mi repertorio.- _tras aclarar un poco su garganta, su semblante se tornó serio._ -Hija mía, tu me abriste los ojos hacia un mundo donde todos podíamos convivir en armonía unos con los otros, créeme que sin duda alguna daría lo que fuera por contemplar ese brillante futuro; pero ahora, no podrá ser.- _una lágrima de parte de ese ser bonachón cayó en una de las manos de Frisk. Ella quería abrazarlo pero no había forma al tener que sostener con ambas manos el orbe._

-Papá...juro que encontraré la forma de que volvamos a estar todos juntos.- _y con eso, Asgore abandonó su forma física siendo su alma transportada al orbe._

...

-Ya habrá otra oportunidad de hablar querida Frisk- _David mencionó de manera elocuente, el resto de las almas humanas se unió junto con él y al unísono dijeron:_

-NOS VEMOS FRISK!- _desapareciendo todos en el acto y ser absorbidos por el orbe._

 _Y ahora cierta pareja de chicas se hacía notar..._

-PUNK! Ni creas que será la ultima vez que nos veamos, aún nos falta una batalla que dar entre ambas. Así sabremos quien es la mejor con la lanza.

-Aún no h-hemos terminado la cuarta temporada de Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, debemos hacer una maratón junto con todos los chicos.

 _Con unas lagrimitas de parte de ambas, que se encontraban abrazadas y mirándose mutuamente. Undyne y Alphys abandonaron su forma física._

 _Y ahora..._

-Pequeña hermana menor...no tengo manera de como pedir perdón por todo el daño que les causé, a tí y a ese torpe saco de huesos con carne

-Hey!- _se escuchó una queja detrás de Frisk lo que provocó en ambas una carcajada._

-Solo bromeaba. Frisk; agradezco el que hayas logrado sacarme de ese círculo de odio- _dicho eso, entrelazó su manos con la de Asriel, que se mantenía al margen, conteniendo el llanto_ \- Solo espero poder enmendar mis errores.

-Te amamos Frisk- _dijeron al unisono Asriel y Chara, que desaparecían y se unían al resto._

 _Ahora, solo estaban ella, Sans y Papyrus._

...

-HERMANO...NO QUIERO SABE DE FRISK QUE NO LA AYUDAS A LIMPIAR!

-Ok

-Y POR FAVOR, NO SEAS TAN CABEZA HUECA!

-Ok

-FRISK...Frisk, por favor, cuida a mi bobo hermano mayor que no tiene mejor atributo que contar pésimos chistes.

 _Y ella contestó..._

-Ok- _aguantando las ganas de reír por esa expresión entre enojo y risa por parte de aquel chico adorable frente sus ojos._

-AH! Y UNA COSA MÁS...RECOGE TU CALCETÍN- _dicho eso, su alma fue puesta dentro del orbe._

 _Sans, que miraba el mundo ser destruido alrededor de ellos se giró completamente para contemplar por última vez aquel par de gemas ocres._

-Desearía...haber podido hacer más que solo observarte desde la distancia.

-Era tu trabajo, después de todo, eras el centinela del rey- _comento en un susurro, estando tan cerca uno del otro podían sentir la respiración de ambos._

 _Ya no había más palabras que decir, su vista se perdía en los orbes de su contrario. De la cual brotaba el más puro y sincero amor que se profesaron no en una, sino en más de 300 vidas._

 _Y ahora todas ellas, atadas a esta realidad injusta para todos._

- **Te amo Frisk** - _Y dicho eso, el amante de la catsup y de aquella chica, abandonó su forma física._

 _Y se adentró al orbe._

- **Yo tambien te amo...**

...

 **Ahora sin nadie a mi lado**

 **Y el mundo tiñéndose de blanco**

 **Abracé como lo más preciado el orbe.**

 **Apegándolo a mi alma**

 **Y volviéndonos uno.**

 **Quizás algún día, si mantengo la esperanza...**

 **Todos estemos aquí, juntos.**

FINAL NEUTRAL.

Hola bebés hermosos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, como podrán leer en la parte de arriba, es solo **UN FINAL** , de 3 que hice, de momento solo los tengo escritos completamente a mano, aún no los paso a la lap, podría decirse que están en la versión condensada cada uno xD

Los asteriscos (**) son referencias a mi otro fic October & April, probablemente uno de ellos es medio spoiler, pero de momento tal vez no lo comprendan xD

Las intervenciones de Ink y Error fueron lo que esperaban? Déjenme saber su opinión al respecto :D

¿Cómo se imaginan los 2 finales restantes?

Bueno de mi parte es todo, esperando que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, tanto como yo de haberla escrito.

PRÓXIMO FINAL: "Evadir la realidad" (final genocida)


	22. Evadiendo la realidad (genocida)

_Cuando crees que las cosas saldrán mejor, a veces...por obra del destino, una enorme roca aplasta esa oportunidad._

 _¿Puedes moverla?_

 _Probablemente tengas quien te ayude. Sin embargo, hay momentos en los que tu sentir suceda al mismo tiempo que la tragedia de otros a tu alrededor. Y no puedas contar con_ _sabemos, no estás sola...pero antes de todo esto lo estabas._

 _Enredada, atada a lo mismo, siendo estrujada por los hilos del destino, mismos que tu dejaste te pusieran sin quejas ni_ _observabas_ _como todo a tu alrededor ardía._

...

 _La luz desbordante de tu cuerpo, esa que te trajo a la realidad, era contemplada analíticamente por tu_ _enemigo.Más_ _que asombro, era algo inusual, pues en incontables universos en los que se había puesto a observar los eventos del mismo, nunca había visto semejante "peculiaridad"._

 _Otras "aguafiestas" como la describía esa pesadilla de los 90's, solo eran capaces de una u otra manera hacerle frente a él antes de que interviniera en dichos mundos que llegó a pisar y dejar un rastro de su_ _embargo, esta versión, por muy poderosa y casi imparable mostraba una gran debilidad, los monstruos y los humanos alrededor de_ _que cayera y simplemente perdería el control como hace poco al provocarla._

 _Sin previo aviso atacó a la barrera que se hizo_ _Frisk_ _con aquella luz a su alrededor y sin darle tiempo que llegaran los otros a apoyarla, la derribaste, haciendo que dicha barrera colapsara, dejando expuestos a las otras almas y a_ _Sans_ _para ser atacados._

-Cieelos viejo, creí que esto sería más animado pero... ! !

 _Uno a uno comenzaron a caer, pues aunque tenían la ventaja de ser muchos contra uno solo, ninguno de ellos había descansado lo suficiente para recuperarse de sus heridas._ _Asriel_ _y_ _Chara_ _intentaron hacerle frente con sus respectivas habilidades, sin embargo..._

-ASRIEL NO!- _un grito desgarrador por parte de la_ _ex_ _genocida se daba, pues una de las espadas que se cargaba el hijo de los antiguos reyes había atravesado completamente el alma del_ _este eliminado a los ojos de todos;_ _Frisk_ _que observaba en_ _shock_ _, intentaba ponerse de pie con ayuda de_ _Sans_ _que se mantenía a su lado._

-HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH Una brocheta de cabra, servida!- _carcajeaba_ _con completa manía aquel esqueleto._

-ERES UN BASTARDO! AAAAAAHHHHH!- _Lanzándose en tremenda ira reflejada en su rostro,_ _Chara_ _apunta a darle dónde se encontraría el alma de dicho monstruo. Pero..._

-Ole!- _la evade burlón ante ese ataque, posándose triunfante detrás de ella para luego entonces atravesar su corrupta alma con una estaca hecha de sus huesos._ -Muy ágil, pero predecible chiquilla, HA!- _mencionó posando un paso de baile._

-basta...detente- _enunciaba susurrante_ _Frisk_ _, que no era escuchada por nadie, ni siquiera por_ _Sans_ _, que de un momento a otro se encontraba frente a ella, intentando de algún modo_ _y el resto de las almas fueron a hacerle frente a_ _Fresh_ _haciendo uso de sus armas características._

-En serio? un cuchillo de juguete, unos gastados guantes de box, unas zapatillas de ballet, una libreta, un sartén y una pistola sin balas...creen que con eso podrían siquiera...- _pero antes de al menos dar su discurso socarrón una ráfaga golpeó_ _sorpresivamente_ _el rostro de_ _Fresh_ _, rasgando un poco las gafas de sol que traía, cambiando su onomatopeya de_ _LOL_ _a_ _HELL_ _._ \- . . . Se lo buscaron- _y si bien ya parecía que la batalla podría detenerse con la ayuda de las almas humanas, estas al ser seres intangibles con el mínimo de energía restante del ataque anterior, no podían dar más de lo que mostraban en ese_ _eliminadas en el acto con la habilidad que este ser ha provocado temor entre varios universos, el comerse las almas sin dejar rastro, tomar todo de ellas para saber si así, podía tener lo que nunca ha percibido, las emociones._

 _Y no se detuvo, muy a pesar de la susurrante súplica de_ _Frisk_ _y de la mirada llena de ira por parte de_ _Sans_ _, terminó de eliminar a las almas humanas, siendo David el último en_ _apenas_ _percibible_ _sonrisa por parte de aquél muchacho fue dada antes de ser tragado por completo._

-ALTO!- _Un par de voces reconocidas por parte de_ _Frisk_ _y_ _Sans_ _les heló la piel, volteado rápidamente al ver de quienes se trataban._

-Papyrus!

-Undyne!

-NO SE ACERQUEN!

 _Aquel par que con el resto de los_ _demihumanos_ _que se encontraban resguardados en el laboratorio estaba presente en ese mismo sitio, obra de_ _Papyrus_ _y_ _Gaster_ _, que se encontraba agitado en demasía._

-¡¿Qué fue lo que?!- _intentó preguntar el doctor, siendo interrumpido no solo él, sino todos los presentes que percibían la pesadez de sus almas, las cuales eran detenidas por_ _Fresh_ _._

-Oh! que veo? ¿Acaso es mi postre?

 _Como si la ironía misma se burlara del destino de aquel_ _demihumano_ _y esa joven celestial, todos los presentes, incluidos los seres queridos de ambos fueron engullidos por la forma amorfa de_ _Fresh_ _, que de inmediato volvió a su forma esquelética._

...

 _Una gota parecía caer a lo lejos, resonando en la_ _doodle_ _sphere_ _. Cosa que_ _Ink_ _no pasó desapercibida; era señal suficiente para retirarse de ese mundo a punto de colapsar._

-¿Irás de nuevo con ese Sans?- _pregunta Error que no despegaba su vista dónde se suscitaba la batalla._

-Está de nuevo llorando...está completamente solo Error...y no puedo simplemente dejarlo así.- _mencionó tratando de hacer que Error se girara a verle._

-Heh, que sucede contigo? De un tiempo para acá...o mejor dicho, desde esa apestosa tregua entre nosotros he notado tu cambio de actitud...- _Ink_ _sin inmutarse parpadeó un par de veces, alzar sus hombros y contestar._

-No tengo nada que ocultar, nuestra tregua sigue en pie, "no crear...y no destruir". Este universo queda fuera de nuestro acuerdo, pues nació justo al momento en que nuestra tregua fue sellada.

-Dejarás así nada más este mundo? Heh, me sorprende de tí, siendo taan correcto con el bienestar de cada uno de los universos alternos. Lo que me recuerda, fue por eso que les diste el orbe que tenía ese molesto perro?

-Heh- _se expresó el esqueleto del enorme pincel, dándole la espalda a Error y dejando un rastro de pintura en el suelo._

-Bueno, tal vez no me respondas hoy...luego encontraré la manera de sacarte la verdad.- _finalizó para si mismo Error, que nuevamente fijó su vista a la batalla, esta vez para mediar en ella y sacar a ese_ estorboso.

...

 _En el fragor de la batalla, que resonaba en la distancia de aquel par de esqueletos. Solo quedaban un puñado de seres en_ _,_ _Sans_ _,_ _Papyrus_ _y_ _Fresh_ _, el resto eran los_ _demihumanos_ _que quedaron indefensos tras la muerte de_ _Undyne_ _y los reyes._

 _Fresh_ _rebosaba de alegría pues sabía de antemano que una vez cayeran los hermanos_ _demihumanos_ _, ella por instinto iría tras él._

-Seguimos con la fiesta? Heh- _una invitación que provocaba la ira de sus_ _contrincantes_ _era lo que decía entre líneas aquel esqueleto fiestero._

-Frisk no caigas en su provocación, sabemos que la situación cambió, pero podemos- _Sans_ _intentaba de alguna manera mermar la ira contenida dentro que aquella chica._

-Si humana, escucha a mi hermano!- _Papyrus_ _también_ _intentaba alentar a la chica a pensar con la cabeza fría. Pero pareciera que las palabras las escuchaba lejanas...y otra se acercaba más y más hacia ella._

 _Una voz que reconocía en cualquier línea del tiempo durante sus más de 300 vidas.**_

 _"-Se que me escuchas..._ _Frisk_ _"_

 _"-Es duro...¿verdad? Ver como todos y cada uno de tus seres queridos son presos de la muerte demasiadas veces"_

" _-_ _Sabes que solo hay una manera en la que puedes salvar a tu más preciado ser amado"_

" _-_ _Dame_ _tu nombre y toda esa negatividad acumulada en tu alma será la fuerza que venza a ese sujeto"_

 _Aquellas palabras resbalaban como la más fina seda sobre los_ _oidos_ _de la castaña. Pero el tiempo no se detenía para el resto y la situación alrededor suyo continuaba, ella no podía contemplar como el resto de los_ _demihumanos_ _era_ _intentaba hablar mientras protegía a los que podía, sin_ _é_ _no se alejaba ningún momento de_ _Frisk_ _, quería pelear de igual forma como su hermano, pero también quería proteger lo más preciado para su_ _embargo ninguno de ellos podía contemplar lo que la vista insípida de aquella chica miraba como si estuviera allí._

" _-Yo se que me conoces como "_ _Samael_ _", pero sabes también que tengo demasiados nombres en otros mundos parecidos a este."_

 _"Soy todo lo que la negatividad representa"_

 _"Soy la "Pesadilla"...aquella de la que te alejas pero sabes que es tan real como tu existencia"_

 _"_ _Dejémonos_ _de toda atadura, solo_ _dame_ _tu mano y esa opresión que te sofoca te dará la suficiente fuerza...Para arrasar con lo que sea"_

Y, como acto involuntario, la mano de Frisk fue a dar con esa otra que destilaba una viscosidad tan negra como la noche o incluso más. Sellando el trato y provocando que los írises ocres de la joven determinada, fueran teñidos de negro.

-¿Qué es lo que...?- _Sans_ _miraba de reojo lo que sucedía del lado de_ _Frisk_ _y_ _Papyrus_ _._

-Oh wow, así que "él" vino?- _preguntó irónico_ _Fresh_ _que contemplaba como un par de alas eran pintadas en_ _se convertía en_ _celestíal_ _nuevamente, pero algo de todo eso era distinto. Su aura brillante como el mismo sol era ahora una_ _opacante_ _luz violeta. EL cuerno que brotaba apenas de su cabeza, se lucia completamente resquebrajado de la punta, dejando un par de fragmentos suspendidos sobre la misma_

-FRISK!- _exclamó_ _Papyrus_ _que intentaba hacer hablar a su pequeña amiga...Pero esta_ _respondió_ _lanzándolo_ _lejos, dañándolo con gravedad._ _Sans_ _con las poca fuerza que le quedaba se acercó lo suficiente para percatarse de la gravedad del golpe que tuvo_ _Papyrus_ _al chocar contra unas rocas puntiagudas._

-No no no no...Paps! respondeme- _apenas decía algo, sus nervios por no saber que hacer volvían, no había equipo médico a la mano y no tenia la suficiente fuerza para ir al laboratorio y encontrar_ _joven amante del_ _spaguetti_ _solo elevó una de sus manos al rostro de_ _Sans_ _._

-Her...hermano, no te preocupes, ella...ella no...lo

-Conserva tu energía Paps, debes de!

-No...se que no sobreviviré tras ese ataque, siento mi cuerpo muy caliente...no...no hay...dolor...

 _Papyrus_ _estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, siendo_ _demihumano_ _, su parte humana era la más afectada. Su cuerpo estaba resintiendo la pérdida e intentaba compensar eso aumentando su_ _estaba consiente de que su pequeño hermano no sobreviviría ante ese ataque._

 _Estaba molesto; no con la chica frente a ella, no con el ser absurdo que solo llegó a arruinar más lo poco que les quedaba de existencia. Si no con él mismo, por no poder predecir con tiempo todas y cada una de las posibles posibilidades._

 _Lágrimas de impotencia resbalaban por sus mejillas,_ _callendo_ _al pecho de su pequeño hermano que hacía poco, había dejado de respirar._

-(Pronto estaré contigo,bro)- _mencionó al cerrar los párpados de su adorado hermano_ _menor.Aún_ _podía jugar ese último_ _ás_ _bajo su manga._

 _Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro tras girarse a la vista de_ _Fresh_ _y_ _Frisk_ _, que aún se mantenían peleando._

...

"Se que no me escuchará ninguno de los 2 ya que están bastante lejos y...mi voz está algo pesaroza."

"Se que ninguno se dio cuenta cuando me fui de ahí en un chasquido al único lugar que salvo mi el viejo y yo conocíamos mejor que nadie"

"Y que nadie más, salvo yo tenía el extremo plan de mandar todo al trasto y borrarnos para siempre de la existencia de todo universo"

"El código principal de este mundo, el que hace y deshace todo...y que justo en este momento está fracturado"

"Se de antemano que a ella no la puedo borrar, pues literalmente se convirtió en un error ajeno a nuestro universo"

"El resto...bueno chaval, espero se borren con lo que estoy por hacer"

-Fue un gusto...y un placer formar parte de este mundo...y de ti Frisk. 

...

 _Luz...más luz...mucha más luz era lo que adornada ese enorme lugar.Dónde antes rebosaba la vida y la muerte, al mismo tiempo._

 _Una chica, que lejos de verse humana era como un ángel a quien le arrojaron un balde de tinta a su par de ía en el suelo blanco, inmóvil. Cerca de ella un sujeto colorido con unas gafas que tenían la onomatopeya "gasp" en las lentillas solo observaba confundido lo que acababa de suceder._

 _Tras eso, una mancha púrpura surgió del suelo para llevarse a ese ser esquelético y haciendo resurgir a otro. Uno con un gran pincel a su espalda._

-Tenía muchas maneras de pedir que me perdonaran por no venir a ayudarlos a su debido tiempo. Pero los creí lo suficientemente listos como para poder solucionarlo. Y veo que lo hicieron de manera muy extrema.

 _Sin muestras de sentimentalismo salían esas palabras, que eran escuchadas de manera clara por aquella ser que aún permanecía en el piso ojos intentaban acostumbrarse al brillo descomunal de ese_ _recordaba nada y ni siquiera sabía su propio_ _quiso_ _sostenerse con una mano y, como mil agujas, un estridente grito de dolor fue dado por aquella chica._

-Eso debe ser una de las consecuencias de hacer un trato con esa "Pesadilla"

-Aaagh!...Saagh!...ns...

-Aún tienes rastros de tu memoria?- _se preguntó más para si mismo, no esperaba que ella pudiese contestar de todas maneras._

 _Sin importarle menos, se siguió cuestionando adentrándose de nuevo a la mancha de pintura de la que había surgido. Dejando a ese ser, que_ _desvaríaba_ _por algo o por alguien._

 _Gritando de dolor_

 _Escupiendo tinta negra_

 _Y arrastrándose a la infinita nada..._

 _Evadiendo todo_

 _Tanto la vida_

 _Como la muerte_

Según yo bien pinches enferma y aquí ando x'D

Me entró la inspiración así con todo y mocos bebés no lo pude evitar, este capítulo ya estaba terminado en mi mente solo que por lo mismo de mi debilucho sistema inmune haciendo reacción a la bellísima primavera fue que acabé atrasándolo mucho :U

Y RECUERDEN...AÚN FALTA 1 FINAL

PRÓXIMO Y ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC: "Nos volveremos a encontrar" (Final Pacifista)


	23. Nos volveremos a encontrar (pacifista)

La destrucción o extinción de un mundo a veces puede ser un acto muy bello para muchos o como dicen "es la naturaleza haciendo su trabajo"

"Las cosas tienen un fin"

¿Pero qué pasa con aquello a lo que forzamos a finalizar?

Cosas que hacemos bajo nuestra propia mano se vuelven perecederas...a causa de nuestras acciones.

Sin embargo, siempre hay manera de detener ese ciclo infinito de pérdidas sin ganancias, de salvar algo.

Si ese "algo" hace que toda una vida; no, que todo un mundo vuelva a tener paz, vale la pena sacrificar...lo más preciado.

Y quizás, sólo quizas volver a recuperarlo...

...

 _Frisk lo haría, salvaría a todos con ese orbe sobre sus manos. Su modo celestial había sido disipado gracias a las voces de las almas._

 _Ella se sacrificaría, pero a que costo? ¿Quedándose sola por el resto de la eternidad hasta que alguien escuche sus lamentos?_

 _Eso no lo permitiría...y tenía el plan infalible para darle otra oportunidad._

 _Aprovechando la breve distracción de Fresh sobre los nuestros que llegaban a causa del dispositivo de Gaster, tendría un par de minutos antes de que pasar algo peor. Estaban todos nuestros más poderosos amigos así que confiaba ciegamente en que nos darían algo de tiempo.  
Gaster, quien había dado la extrema idea extrema de tomar la determinación celestial de Frisk junto con el L.O.V.E corrupto de Chara me había dado la idea para crear un nuevo ciclo afectara a todos los demihumanos y a Frisk... excepto a mi._

 _La idea era en extremo peligrosa, pues no estaba en completo seguro si funcionaría, al fin y al cabo, lo que estaba sucediendo a nuestro alrededor era algo que ni siquiera yo había previsto._

 _Pensar incluso en el hecho de que todo se soluciona por el simple hecho de estar hechos de códigos no lo hace del todo alegre._

 _Ya se lo había mencionado a mi padre y aún así no quiero terminar de quisiera saber que mis sentimientos hacia Frisk solo son parte de un simple código, pero...ya no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo._

-Frisk...- _mencioné muy cerca de su persona._

-Estoy lista Sans...

-Eso lo sé il mio bel sole...(Lo lamento...)

 _Con esas palabras atoradas en la comisura de mis labios, la tomé del hombro para hacernos desaparecer del campo de batalla._

-Sans...¡¿qué fue lo que?!

-Tranquila, tranquila...- _mencionaba pero ella parecía no cooperar._

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Quizás en este momento ellos...! Por dios, regrésame en este instante afuera Sans!

-ESCUCHAME!- _mencioné fúrico, por vez primera y quizá unica, le había levantado la voz a Frisk. Ella me observó sorprendida a lo que una lágrima resbalaba de su mejilla...eso de verdad me tenía destrozado pero debía seguir con esto antes de que me arrepintiera y la sacara de nuestro é para calmarme un poco y limpié esa lágrima de su rostro._

-Mira...te traje aquí, porque se mejor que nadie que harías lo que sea por sacrificar todo de tí para salvarnos.- _le comenté a lo que ella simplemente asintió y me dejó continuar_ -Es por eso que opté por otra alternativa, era algo que quería mencionarte antes, cuando estábamos escondiéndonos de Fresh.

-"La otra alternativa"...Sans,¿a que te refie...?

-Hacer un reset...

-¿Qué?...pero es imposible. Sans, mi alma...yo!

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, fue por esa misma razón que te traje a este sitio.

 _Ella no se había percatado aún donde nos encontrábamos, el lugar había cambiado de manera drástica por el paso del tiempo._

-La máquina extractora...

-No es lo que te quiero mostrar,es lo que hay debajo de todo el laboratorio lo que debo mostrarte...- _un estruendo leve sobre nosotros se suscitó; debía apresurarme._

 _Sin esperar su consentimiento le tomé de la mano para ambos bajar a la sala donde se encontraba el gran computador, aquel que controlaba nuestras reacciones, vistas y por venir a causa de nuestras desiciones._

Frisk no se separó de mi brazo, el lugar era demasiado oscuro, tanto como el Vacío, los pasos hacían eco en las enormes paredes que abarcaban dicho lugar.

-Bien, es aquí

-Aquí no hay nada- _dijo ella que tocaba el frente._

-Eso pensé también cuando vine la primera vez, mira- _al poner mi mano sobre dicha pared esta se encendió, dimos un par de pasos atrás para contemplarle mejor._

-No puede ser...

 _La pared nos mostraba todos lo código de nuestro mundo, desde lo más irrelevantes como las rocas hasta los más importantes..._

-"Este" es tu código, describe completamente todo de tí. Tus virtudes, tus decisiones y los errores. Se que probablemente Ink te dijo algo similar; que el haber regresado por la fuerza a nuestro mundo provocara una gran catástrofe.

 _Frisk solo desvió la mirada, era obvio que se sentía culpable, no era para menos, después de todo, lo que estaba sucediendo pisos arriba nuestro era en parte..._

-Lo lamento, no quise...ah, mira. Lo que te haya dicho o no Ink, no significa que no se pueda solucionar. Los errores de tu código se deben a algo muy importante: falta de información.  
"Cuando la información en la acción falta,o se encuentra mal escrita puede generar un error en la misma"

-Al igual que el haber regresado al nuestro universo, cualquier acción tanto fuera como dentro que se hubiera hecho sin ti en nuestro mundo provocó un gran choque a la información.

-Pero esa información que tú mencionas...¿dónde se encuentra?- _preguntó dudosa, no estaba del todo seguro si contestar eso, pero a estas alturas debía ariresgarlo todo._

-Ese falto de información, en parte es de mi código, algo o "alguien" pudo haberlos quitado. En mi caso no me afecta, no provocaron algún daño a mis emociones, es algo más atribuido a mis recuerdos...hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo. Sin embargo, a ti, por ser uno de los pilares de nuestro mundo...bueno debes notar lo que está sucediendo.

 _No quería alargar tanto esto pues nuestros amigos seguían en peligro de morir. Fue que giré a la pantalla y le pedí a Frisk que observara._

-Se que piensas que un reset no resolverá nada, pero créeme que encontré la manera para que vuelva a funcionar...es aquí, lo ves?

-Es otro código, dentro del mío?

-Así es, este hará que vuelvas a hacer un Reset hacia una de nuestras vidas. En específico la que provocó que se creara esta.

-Significa que, debo dejar todo esto atrás...dejarlos a ustedes atrás...no, no Sans por favor...

-Se que es una difícil decisión. Confía que esta vez todo saldrá bien... que este final nunca suceda- _al decir eso acerqué mi frente a la suya_ -Puedes hacerlo, mi pequeño sol.

 _Tan solo esas palabras bastaron para darle la determinación que le hacía falta a nuestro ángel de la esperanza. Alzando la vista invocó el menú que ya no tenía un propósito de uso en este mundo. Solo dos casillas estaban presentes ante ella._

[RESET] [CONTINUE]

-Sans...se que aún hay cosas que me estás ocultando- _eso me cayó de sorpresa y ella solo continuó hablando_ -Pero se que tienes tus razones y te apoyaré ciegamente en o que hagas...

"Quiero que me prometas, que seguirás a mi lado si te llego a olvidar"

"No importa que tengas que contestarme con la ira sobre tus ojos, si con eso me regresas a la tierra"

"Lunam noctem...te amaré hasta que las estrellas dejen de brillar"

 _Con esas palabras susurrando en mis labios, fue que Frisk hizo el reset.  
Ella siempre un paso adelante de mi, heh. Ella sabía que le ocultaba algo y por su puesto así reset solo le afectaría a ella, todo en esta línea del tiempo seguiría igual..._

 _También..._

...

-SANS! CREÍ QUE HABÍAN HUÍDO- _mencionaba el amante de la pasta quien tenía un hueso en sus manos y un par de arañazos en el rostro. Su hermano solo se encogió de hombros para acercarse a él._

-Bro, necesitos que nos juntes a todos, tengo un plan

-¿Dónde está Frisk?-preguntó David que se encontraba socorriendo a Crista. Sans solo sonrió y David comprendió lo que sucedía-...entonces, cuál es tu plan?

-Este-un chasquido de sus dedos lo regresó a su forma más pura, su vestimenta colgaba de todas partes.

-CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE LO HAGAS SIN LA PULCERA QUE NOS DIÓ ALPHYS?

-Una larga historia bro, vamos inténtalo- _todos los que estaban a su alrededor, las almas y los demihumanos miraron como Paps se quitaba la dichosa pulsera y volvía a su forma más pura._

-WOWIE, NO DUELE NADA Y TAMPOCO ME SIENTO CANSADO!- _mencionó con admiración Papyrus que se observaba sus esqueléticas manos._

-El resto haga lo mismo, los que no combatan no lo hagan aún- _acatando la orden, los demihumanos que aún combatían fueron tirando una a una las pulseras._

-NNYYYAAAHHG, ASÍ ESTÁ MEJOR!-mencionaba la anfibia que invocaba más lanzas que en su forma demihumana.

 _Todos estaban listos para atacar a fresh hasta que debajo de Fresh aparecía un enorme glicth_

-Espera...AÚN NO EMPEZABA LA FIESTAAAAAAAAaaaaahhh- _el resto de los presentes observaron a Error con algo de inquietud, mientras que al otro lado aparecía una mancha de la que brotaba Ink._

-Heh, creí que no vendrías, ya que "Tu proyecto" seguía llorando- _mencionaba apático Error a lo que Ink se acercaba más a la multidud. Ignorando por completo el comentario con quien alguna vez hizo una tregua._

-Sans, hiciste más complicado este mundo...solo estás posponiendo lo inevitable- _comentó el esqueleto del pincel, sin expresión alguna que reflejase preocupación. Sans se mostraba indiferente de sus palabras mientras que el resto les miraba angustiados._

-Hice lo que creí prudente, ella no tiene la culpa de los errores que hayan cometido ustedes en el exterior. Ademas; ella es la única capáz de poder hacer algo con este mundo podrido.- _dicho eso se dio media vuelta acercándose a su hermano._

-Sans, ¿qué es lo que dijo?-preguntó Papyrus lo más bajo que pudo para intentar no ser escuchado por aquellos seres similares a su hermano mayor.

-Heh, bro, no te preocupes por esa copia colorida y ese que parece un "Error en la matrix"- _eso último mosqueó a Error por lo que simplemente se fue balbuseando mejor me largo a ver mi serie favorita este lugar ya me aburrió_

-Sans, si comprendo bien, lo que hiciste fue cambiar la configuración de las acciones de Frisk en alguno de sus resets. ¿Ese era el plan extra en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control?- _preguntaba Gaster que observaba de manera analítica toda la situación. Sans solo se limitó a asentir a o que Ink interrumpió._

-Te das cuenta de que eso creó otras millones de posibilidades de mundos dentro de este mismo? O de que ella no recuerde lo que tiene que hacer al punto de guardado que escogiste para ella con tu descabellado plan?

-ESO LO SÉ...!- _comentó fúrico, estaba harto de que le comentaran todos los posibles resultados que el mismo ya tenía contemplados-_ Pero deben entender...que esto va más hayá de todo pronóstico.

 _Tras decir eso, en su mano posaba una estrella, un punto de guardado que desapareció al instante que la volvió a cerrar._

-Sa-Sans! Cómo es que...?

-Configuré mis acciones Al, yo ahora puedo usar esto- _al dar un par de pasos tras su padre y su hermano, se encontraba el orbe. Sans al tomarlo pudo notar lo que Frisk estaba por hacer._

-(Esta gran presión...Frisk, en verdad...)- _Ink que aún se mantenía callado observó como el orbe brillaba en las manos del demihumano frente suyo._

-Tal parece que ahora tú tienes el poder de Frisk,¿cierto?- _preguntaba sarcástico el esqueleto del pincel. Sans solo se encogió de hombros._

-Heh y no solo eso...

 _Al posar su mano frente a Ink, pudo abrir un portal para sacarlo del universo  
SÚ UNIVERSO**_

-(¿Cómo es posible?)- _dijo entre pensamientos Ink mientras era botado de ese universo y de vuelta al Doodle Sphere._

...

 _Se preguntarán como debí haber hecho tal , como ex centinela tengo mil y un maneras de hacer cumplir mi labor...También..._

-Habías implantado micrófonos en sus prendas ¿cierto?- _preguntaba con cierto aire de interés la amante del anime colorido y mágico._

-Yep

-¿Y supongo que escuchaste algo muy importante?

-Absolutamente,heh- _al decir eso me quedé callado un par de segundos, hasta que todos gritaron_

-YA DINOS QUE FUE LO QUE ESCUCHASTE?!

-Bien! bien, cielos, que impacientes.

 _Les expliqué con suma rapidez el supuesto trato que se tienen Ink y Error con todos los universos; que el nuestro fue creado justo cuando ellos habían sellado el trato, lo que nos deja por así decirlo, en "aguas internacionales"_

-En conclusión, puedo ser dueño de este mundo...y ellos no tienen poder alguno sobre él.

 _Luego de toda explicación, el suelo retumbó nuevamente sobre nosotros,debía darme prisa._

-Sans, si es verdad lo que dices, eso te hace una especie de Dios en nuestro mundo...¿ellos...?

-No puedo traer lo que otro ser de otro mundo arrebató del nuestro, tanto las almas que el "rey peluchin" como las otras que fueron tragadas por esa pesadilla de los 90's, no volverán...

 _Todos los presentes se quedaron en absoluto silencio, mi pequeño hermano se acercó hacia mi con una sonrisa reconfortante._

-Se que hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance hermano. Todos aquí lo sabemos.

-Heh, gracias,bro...ahora...

-Esto tampoco lo puedes evitar, cierto?- _el viejo, siempre teniendo la razón, no tenía que dar otra explicación más._

-Sans, se que las cosas estarán bien, yo se que con tu "humeroso" sentido del humor sabrá que hacer jejeh- _mencionó Tori de manera tan seria que_ _todos carcajeraon un poco a excepción de mi bro que solo gruñó, aguantándose el chiste._

...

-Bien, es hora

-Hijo, se que estaremos bien, tu eres el mejor centinela que ha tenido este mundo- _posando una mano en el hombro de su primogénito, Gaster sonrió, aliviando un poco la tristeza que comenzaba a aumentar en el semblante del demihumano._

-Hermano, se que tú y Frisk se encontrarán, LO SIENTO EN MIS HUESOS NYEHEHEH.- _el fanático de los puzzles se expresó de manera heroica y vivaz, sacando una gran sonrisa del rostro de Sans._

-Muchacho, ahora con este poder,se que tenemos la esperanza de volver a estar todos juntos,te estaremos apoyando desde aquí- _el viejo rey se acercó a su esposa, esta, dando unos pasos frente al demihumano de los chistes malos, se agachó un poco, abrazándolo fuertemente._

-Pequeño, se que mi niña sabrá reconocerte si pierde el camino, porque siempre le has cuidado a uz y a sombra. Tú eres su luz en la oscuridad, todos sabemos cuan profundamente la amas...y ambos sabemos que no le diría esto a cualquiera.

 _Con esas palabras dichas, por todos los presentes, los que quedaron y los que perecieron...y el mundo que estaban dejando atras, sería absorbido por el alma demihumana y determinada de a través del orbe._

 _Dejando solo a un ser en un paraíso totalmente en blanco y puro.  
_

-Bueno orbesito, ya que todo el mundo está contigo, puedo finalmente tener un pequeño descanzo~

 _Dicho eso, se recostó sobre el suelo blanco y cerró sus ojos. Sabiendo que algún día, se reencontrarían._

...

Hay nubes muy oscuras en el ventanal.

Señal de una próxima tormenta...

 _El clima era muy volatil últimamente, pero le hice caso omiso, hoy debía apoyar en la cocina..._

 _Al abrir un poco la cortina pude notarlo con más claridad, en efecto llovería. Al bajar un poco más mi vista a las copas de los árboles enormes frente mío, una ola de imágenes pasó en mi cabeza, Como una enorme lanza atravesándole._

-(Debe ser...solo otro de esos sueños...)

-Frisk!

-Ya salgo Ágatha!

 _Y sin más, mi día como parte del convento Saint Rose, comenzaba nuevamente_

...

AL FIN EL FIN...Y EL COMIENZO DE OCTOBER& APRIL

Que ondiux mis bebés, se esperaban esto?

Giros dramáticos, finales agridulces, eso forma parte de Sou mis niños :D

Ya hablando en serio, mil gracias por todas aquellas personas que me apoyaron desde el comienzo, lo que antes consideraba "mi gusto culposo" acabó siendo mi día a día, investigando temas y nutriéndome de información para traerles algo más o menos decente x'D

michsonrisa Hirakura16 sin ustedes como mis amigos y confidentes en esta travesía, no se que hubiera sido de este fic, mil gracias, los seguiré apoyando en sus proyectos hoy mañana y siempre :D

Bien bebés es tiempo de resolver los **, bueno solo es uno pero:

**Sans oh dios todopoderosoalv: En efecto, Sans se convirtió en amo y señor de este universo y el porqué, pues bueno, prácticamente cuando Ink y Error se habían jurado no crear y no destruir más AU's, irónicamente se creó uno tras cerrar su juramento con un apretón de manos, lo que lo hace inmune a la TREGUA (vean el comic de la tregua para más detalles)sobre ese mismo (cosa que yo inventé :U), lo que en términos marítimos lo hace un _mar internacional_ , un por así decirlo patrimonio común de la humanidad, en pocas palabras "el que lo ve se lo queda" Sans aprovechó el bug y supo jugar sus cartas :U

Otro detalle importante (esto ya es parte de October & April), Frisk no reconoce a nadie y esto se debe a uno de los millones de reultados que el Sans previó con anticipación. El Sans que conoce Frisk, no está tampoco al tanto de este resultado, por lo que el solo se guía de la información de este Reset.

Y con esto doy por concluido este Fic

Nota importante: October & April solo está en wattpad :U


End file.
